Holding Down the Fort
by Red Witch
Summary: Companion to DOOML. Logan and the New Mutants are left behind on Earth as the others go off into outer space. The problem is that they are a bit understaffed and their enemies know it.
1. Holding Down the Fort

**Aliens took off with the disclaimer that I don't own any Marvel Characters or GI Joe characters. Well this is a companion piece to Days of Our Mutant Lives. It deals with what the New Mutants left behind on Earth go through. Especially once their enemies realize that the X-Men and Misfits aren't there. It's not going to be pretty people. **

**Holding Down the Fort**

**Chapter 1: Holding Down the Fort**

"It's only been **three days** since Xavier was kidnapped and the X-Men Gold team along with the Misfits went off to rescue him," Logan groaned. "And **already** there are holes in the walls!"

And there were holes in the walls. Big holes. "How did it happen **this **time?" Roadblock asked.

"Let's just say Starla ain't too good with mopping and Cannonball shouldn't have been running through the hallways," Warren groaned. "Oh when are the X-Men and Misfits going to come back?"

"They won't be gone that long," Logan shrugged. "I mean how long can it take to rescue the Professor from aliens?"

"Until then I moved in to help out," Candy grinned as she walked up to the three men. "Not like my career is going anywhere. And I really need to get away from the paparazzi stalking me."

"Candy Southern?" Roadblock blinked. "You're helping out?"

"Like these two boys can handle a bunch of teenagers on their own," Candy snorted. "Especially a bunch of teenage girls."

"It does help me sleep better at night knowing there's someone who can watch after Boom Boom and make sure she doesn't blow up the place," Warren admitted.

"Okay so who's here so I get it straight?" Candy asked.

"Here's the list of the two teams of New Mutants," Warren gave it to her. "The Red Squad is the more advanced team and the Blue Squad is the team that needs more work."

RED SQUAD: LEADER: CANNONBALL.

SQUAD MEMBERS: PSYLOCKE, JUBILEE, BOOM BOOM, MAGMA, BERZERKER, SKULLFIRE, WOLFSBANE, DEAD GIRL, CYPHER, POLARIS.

BLUE SQUAD: LEADER: MIRAGE

SQUAD MEMBERS: SUNSPOT, MULTIPLE, PENNANCE, HUSK, BEDLAM, SYNCH, GOBLYN, GOSSAMYR, STATIC, BIRD BRAIN.

"Bird Brain? That's Danny's new codename?" Roadblock gave him a look. "What did you do let Boom Boom name him?"

"Pretty much yeah," Logan shrugged. "Believe it or not he actually didn't mind."

"I don't believe it," Roadblock said.

"Then you should read his test scores," Warren groaned. "Let's just say having a father in the Mob wasn't exactly a good role model for his education."

"Okay why is Roberto on the Blue team? I thought he has pretty good control of his powers?" Roadblock looked at the list.

"He does, it's his attitude that needs some adjustment," Logan grunted. "Besides it's not a good idea to put him on the same team with Berserker and the Blue squad could use some extra power."

"Well then why did you put Tabitha on the Red Squad?" Warren gave him a look.

"That girl is beyond help," Logan sighed. "Might as well put her where she can do the most damage to the enemy and the less damage to us!"

"So how are the new kids?" Candy asked. "I see the kids accepted Danny."

"Yeah most of 'em took Danny being gay pretty well," Logan shrugged. "Then again look at our other kids, we have kids with different religions, different races, clones, half demons…Former Hellions and Morlocks…A zombie…You get the picture."

"Except for Starla who had some of the most colorful ideas about homosexuality," Warren groaned. "I think most of the boys are more uncomfortable around her than Danny."

"Most of the kids hate that small minded little brat. Her brother Taylor is all right though," Logan admitted. "A lot more mature than his older sister."

"Speaking of which has she finished waxing the vans yet?" Warren asked.

"Wait a minute there's somebody missing from this list," Candy scanned it. "What about that other new girl, Autumn Rolfson? What squad is she on?"

"She's not on any squad," Logan grunted. "One, she's way underweight. And two…She's way too unstable to put her in with the others yet. When Charles gets back maybe he'll continue his sessions with her."

"If he's not too distracted again," Roadblock nodded.

Speaking of distracted outside Autumn was sitting watching several other New Mutants play basketball. "Hey Autumn," Jesse waved to her and walked over. "Do you want to play?"

"Not really," Autumn sighed. "I really can't…"

"Oh right," He looked at how thin and frail she was. "Can I ask you something? Do your powers affect your weight or is it…?"

"It's a little bit of both actually," Autumn said lifelessly. "Doctor McCoy put me on a special diet to build up my strength. But my odd metabolism does take a lot out of me. But he's not here now. Xavier isn't here either. They said they could fix me."

"Yeah right," Jesse grunted. "I've been here over a year and I still barely have control over my machine manipulating powers. Now I've got these other powers that can fry people's brains like a hamburger and the one guy who can help me control them has just gotten kidnapped by aliens from outer space. Face it, I can't do anything right."

"Then you are just like me," Autumn shrugged. "Nobody really thinks I'm worth much either."

"I wouldn't say **that**," Jesse began but Autumn walked away. When she was out earshot he shuddered. "Logan is right, that girl **is** creepy."

"Hey Jesse," Paige said as she and Jubilee walked up to him. "What's going on?"

"I was talking to Autumn maybe trying to cheer her up but I ended up getting depressed myself," Jesse groaned.

"I know I should feel bad for her and I try to be nice but there's just something about her that's so creepy," Jubilee shuddered. "And this is coming from someone who hangs out with a living dead person."

"Yeah even Dead Girl is more upbeat than her," Paige agreed.

"Hey once your life has been taken away from you by a horrible fate it's all uphill from there," Dead Girl cheerfully walked over to them. "What's wrong? Jesse you look like death warmed over. In a bad way that is."

"Just worried about Autumn," Jesse said. "I mean I feel so bad for her. My powers are out of control too and now they can seriously hurt people but man…"

"Hmmmn," Dead Girl sighed. "I wasn't gonna say anything but I was talking to some of my spirit friends…I've been hearing things. You know the dead talk to each other all the time. Hell, gossiping among the spirits is one of the few things you **can** do when you're dead."

"And?" Paige asked.

"Her folks were real A class jerks and probably deserved what they got but…" Dead Girl sighed. "It wasn't really an accident."

"Hold on a second," Jubilee said. "You can find out if people were murdered or not? Then if that's true then why didn't you ever tell us about Warren's father and his uncle?"

"One, I don't talk to **every **spirit that I meet," Dead Girl said. "I mean do you just go up to every **stranger **you see on the street and start chatting with them? Two…There are some things even I'm not **allowed** to know that the dead purposely keep hidden from me. It's part of the whole free will, let destiny take it's course thing."

"You mean there are **rules** when you're dead?" Jubilee asked.

"Of course," Dead Girl nodded. "I've been trying to get permission to be able to talk to Angel's parents. Don't ask about the details. It's some weird zoning law thing. But I should have some kind of indication in a few days."

"Zoning law?" Jesse asked.

"Let's just say Angel's old man has to work off a few debts and figure out a few things for himself," Dead Girl shrugged. "It's not exactly Hell but it's not Heaven either. Actually it's where most souls end up until they settle their paperwork and get reassigned or are allowed to certain positions."

"It sounds like a complicated system," Paige said.

"It is and it isn't," Dead Girl shrugged. "Don't say anything yet to Angel. Don't want to get his hopes up just yet."

"Speaking of hope," Paige sighed. "I hope the others hurry back before something bad happens."

"They should be back pretty soon," Jubilee shrugged. "I mean they're only going to be gone a few days right? How bad could it get?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Somewhere in a secret base, there was a very luxurious room with three huge golden chairs with satin plush lining and a golden table. This was the secret room of Factor Three. Factors Two and Three also known as Unicorn and the Vanisher were there, waiting for their leader, Factor One to arrive.

"When is he going to get here and get started?" Unicorn tapped her long nails impatiently on the table. "Typical, always makes a big deal about us being on time and showing up but he gets to be fashionably late!"

"Relax Unicorn," Vanisher sighed as he sipped his tea. "Factor One will be here soon enough and the Game will begin. He's probably just setting up some last minute surprises for us."

"Humph," Unicorn pouted. "Always with the surprises."

"But that is what you live for, do you not Unicorn?" Factor One entered the room. He was completely covered in black and had a black cape with silver linings. He wore a silver mask that had no facial features except for eyeholes but had black markings on it. Only his long white hair could be seen cascading down his back.

"Took your sweet time getting here," Unicorn pouted. "Let's start the Game already! I wanna plaaaaaaayyyy!"

"You are **such** a child," Vanisher groaned.

"Speaking of children I suppose it's time we announce our candidates," Factor One pressed a button. "The Players shall enter. Factors, call forth your apprentices."

"I, Factor Three call forth as my apprentice, Wilson Fisk, The Kingpin!" The Vanisher called out. The Kingpin walked in regally.

"I, Factor Two call forth my apprentice, Legion," Unicorn shouted. Lucas strode into the room.

"Shouldn't that be **apprentices?"** Vanisher asked. "The man has more personalities than a talent agent."

"That's what makes him so much fun," Unicorn snickered.

"I, Factor One call forth Nathaniel Essex, Mister Sinister," Factor One intoned.

"This better be worth my time," Sinister grumbled as he walked in.

"And my **second** apprentice…" Factor One continued. "Shinobi Shaw!"

"WHAT?" Sinister roared as a twenty one year old, well dressed Japanese man strode in. "SECOND APPRENTICE?"

"I see, this is going to be interesting already," Unicorn grinned.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Sinister snapped at Factor One.

"It means he has two apprentices competing instead of one," Unicorn said. "Is that fair?"

"Why you've got an apprentice that's at **least six** people rolled into one!" Vanisher snapped.

"Yeah and yours looks like he **ate** two people so, yeah that's fair," Unicorn shrugged. "Deal with it Sinny Baby!"

Sinister foamed at the mouth. "It's bad enough that I have to be your second rate stooge, but now I have to put up with this second rate pampered upstart…"

Suddenly Sinister felt very strange, like someone's hand was on his heart. He looked down and realized that was what was happening. Worst of all he felt so heavy he couldn't move. "What…?" Sinister gasped as he realized Shinobi Shaw had casually phased his hand through his body and was now grasping his heart.

"Sinister," Shinobi gave him a contemptuous glare. "Shut up."

"What…How? Can't move…" Sinister shuddered.

"It is rude to criticize someone until you have been formally introduced to them," Shinobi said in a very cultured accent. "I am Shinobi Shaw, son of Sebastian Shaw and the Black King of the Asian Branch of the Hellfire Club. Actually I am now the head of nearly the **entire** Hellfire Club, thanks to my father's bungling. Factor One excepted of course since he leads the European branch of the Hellfire Club."

"But I have left most of my duties to Shinobi," Factor One was secretly very pleased.

"In case you haven't realized it yet Sinister, I will tell you exactly what my mutant powers are," Shinobi spoke. "I can control my body's density, making myself able to pass through walls or sturdy enough for a tank to crash into me and yet I will walk away unscathed. I can also alter a person's density as long as I touch them. That means I can kill you in **two ways** right now. One I can just squeeze and yank your heart out of your chest, but that is rather messy. And two…I can just make your body so heavy your bones will not be able to support it and they will break and **collapse** under the weight as well. That includes your skull which will smash your brain instantly. So take my advice Sinister…Don't **ever**…call me **second rate** ever again!"

"You may release him now Shinobi," Factor One waved and he did so.

"All right!" Unicorn whooped. "Okay I know it's against me but we gotta award Shinobi here at least **fifty points** for that move! It's worth it to see Sinister taken down a peg!"

"Points?" Kingpin raised an eyebrow. "What kind of game are we playing, exactly?"

"The usual, World Domination," Unicorn said. "But there are a few rules."

"Rule Number One is that **We **make the Rules and they shall be obeyed," Factor One spoke.

"Rule Number Two, no killing of any mutants unless we order it," Vanisher said. "If you want to kill someone you have to run it by us first. That means no killing X-Men, Misfits, Magneto, Apocalypse…At least not yet. Got it?"

"Can we at least make their lives miserable?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yeah," Unicorn nodded. "**That** you can do."

"Then I have no problems," Lucas grinned.

"Points are given out for many things," Vanisher said. "How many missions you accomplish, how many Sentinels you destroy, how many humans are killed…You get the idea."

"And the stats shall be determined by these watches," Unicorn got up and gave them to each of them. "They shall tell you not only how you are doing, but how the others are doing. And so far Shinobi is ahead."

"Not for long," Kingpin gave him a look.

"Don't you think you might have a problem offing your fellow humans?" Lucas sneered.

"Don't **you **have any clue **who I am** and **how** I make my living? I have been killing other humans because of **business reasons** for decades," The Kingpin gave him a look. "Do you really think I would have a problem with it **now?**"

"Well uh…" Lucas realized the Kingpin's point. "When you put it **that **way…"

"Then let me ask **another** question. Do genetically empowered non mutants count in your little crusade?" The Kingpin asked. "Or are they considered mutants and exempt from the game?"

"You mean like Spider Man and Daredevil? No…You can kill them too," Unicorn said.

"Then I have no problems," The Kingpin grinned. "So let the games begin!"

"Actually," Factor One spoke. "I've already gotten some very **interesting **information from a very reliable source. Not only is Professor Xavier…Unavailable but all the Misfits and half the X-Men are gone as well."

"Gone? As in dead? Please say dead," Lucas asked.

"No, they are on a mission but it could be a long time until they return," Factor One explained. "This is the perfect opportunity for us to start the Game."

"Just the opportunity I have been waiting for," Shinobi grinned. "Within two weeks I will be in control of an entire **mutant army** as well as a city."

"And within that short amount of time I will have developed a mutant army of my own," Kingpin glared. "And commit several crimes that will cripple the governments around the world!"

"I'm going to have some fun with the FOH," Lucas sneered. "They wanna hunt down mutants and kill them? Let's see how they like it!"

"Amateurs," Sinister growled. "By the time I am through nearly half the population of the world will be mutants! Those that survive that is!"

"Oh please…Hey, I got a great idea," Lucas grinned. "Can I make a call and give some information to a friend of mine?"

"Why not?" Unicorn shrugged.

"Wait until Mastermind hears about the X-Geeks and the Misfit Morons," Lucas cackled. "He'll go running to Magneto and then the fireworks will really begin!"

"Well that will keep the remaining X-Men busy," Vanisher approved.

"This promises to be such fun," Unicorn grinned.

"Let the games begin," Factor One spoke with anticipation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yes let the games begin," Apocalypse spoke from his hidden chamber. Selene was using a giant crystal to show what was going on. His son Amadeus stood beside him. "Very well…Let us play this game as well. It shall be most amusing."

"I like Games," Black Tom nodded. Juggernaut and Sammy were in the chamber as well.

"Can't wait to play," Juggernaut grinned.

"All in good time," Apocalypse nodded. "But first some good news. I believe I have found the perfect candidate for my second Horseman. At the Xavier Institute. Now all we have to do is set the stage and prepare…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Somewhere in America a green skinned boy with brown hair looked out the window of his dingy apartment. But he wasn't looking at the view outside.

"Bad things are coming," Dorian Leech's eyes widened. "Very bad things…"

And he was afraid.

**Looks like everyone is playing games! Next! The world starts to feel the effects of Factor Three's Game and it's gonna be explosive! **


	2. Cracks in the Ice

**Cracks in the Ice**

"It's been two weeks," Roberto grumbled. "Where the hell could they be?"

Both teams of the New Mutants had just finished a Danger Room session and were now getting a much needed snack in the kitchen. "Space is a pretty big place, Roberto," Sam reminded him. "Don't worry. They'll track down the Professor soon enough."

"That's what you said a week ago," Tabitha pointed out. "Maybe I should have snuck on board like Shipwreck did. I'm starting to get worried."

"If you had I never would have forgiven you," Amara pointed out.

"Neither would I," Sam told her. "We need you here."

"Need? What need? Things have been quieter than a church on Saturday night since they left," Tabitha grumbled. "What I wouldn't give for some action!"

"I'm with you," Tim nodded.

"Don't say things like that," Danielle told her friend. "You know with our luck things will start to happen."

"Speaking of making things happen," Starla swaggered over to Sam and playfully traced her finger on his face. "How about you and me have a little fun later Sammy?"

"How about you keep your slimy hands to **yourself** Glow Worm?" Tabitha slapped it away and stood between her and Starla.

"I'm going to go get the mail," Rahne rolled her eyes and left the room. "Not in the mood for this type of drama."

"Besides don't you have some toilets to clean or something?" Tabitha glared at Starla.

"Maybe later," Starla huffed.

"Maybe **now,**" Logan walked in and motioned with his thumb. "Go on! Git!"

"Humph! Some people have no idea how to have a good time!" Starla walked off in a huff.

"Who does that bimbo think she is?" Tabitha fumed.

"Hold on, didn't you try to do the same thing to Kitty and Peter?" Ray asked.

"That was for revenge," Tabitha glared at Ray. "Totally different. Revenge I might add at something that was **your fault** in the first place!"

"If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut," Logan told Ray. "And walk away very slowly."

"Logan!" Rahne ran back into the room. She was angry. "Logan!"

"What is it kiddo?" Logan asked.

"It happened **again!"** Rahne said angrily.

"Where?" Logan growled and shot out his claws.

"When I went to get the mail…Right out in front…" Rahne told him.

"Fine, take a rest. X, Cannonball, Magma, Boom Boom, Berserker and Skullfire come with me!" Logan ordered. They went outside.

"Logan what's going on?" Amara asked.

"He did it again didn't he?" Rina snarled. "That's the **third** time this week!"

"What do **you** think?" Logan approached "I can smell that stench from here!"

"Who? What?" Tabitha asked. "What's going on?"

"What's been happening three times this week?" Sam asked. "Come on Logan we wanna know."

"Aiden," Rina growled.

"That creep that tried to seduce Rahne?" Tabitha's jaw dropped. "He's **back?**"

"Yeah," Logan growled as he pointed to the front gate. "It ain't because he can't get to a bathroom in time!"

"Gross then why…?" Tabitha wrinkled her nose.

"He's marking his territory isn't he?" Sam was getting worried.

"Son of a bitch is getting pretty bold," Logan growled. He took a sniff. "And he's not alone either."

"Two…three…Four more scents," Rina identified. She raised an eyebrow. "At least two of them are **female."**

"That didn't happen before," Logan thought. "Usually he was alone."

"What the hell is his game?" Ray was shocked.

"He's sending us a message," Logan growled.

"You think he's after Rahne again?" Sam asked.

"Could be but I think he's after something bigger," Logan growled. "I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?" Tim asked.

"I was hoping we'd have a little more time," Logan sighed. "Should have known the wolves would be watching us like a hawk."

"What does that mean?" Roberto asked.

"It means that somehow they know the Professor and rest of the team are gone," Sam explained. "That is not good."

"I have a feeling that they might not be the **only **ones who know this," Logan's eyes narrowed. "And they'll take advantage of the situation."

"We'll just have to keep watch for him," Sam said. "The next time he comes sniffing around will be his last."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Half a world away, things were about to change, and not for the better. In the Mutant Detention center in an island called Madripoor the first explosive gambit in the Game was about to begin.

Madripoor was an island province of China. It was also a well known hideaway for thieves, murderers, pirates and the wretches of the earth. So naturally it was where the Chinese Government sent the most vicious and uncontrollable mutant prisoners. Those who refused to join the army or 'settle' peacefully in interment camps. It was well known in China that if a mutant did not behave, he was immediately sent straight to Madripoor, never to return. Some of them were former army 'volunteers' in genetic enabling experiments gone horribly wrong. Not to mention one or two dozen dissidents and criminals who had their X-genes forcibly activated.

What wasn't known was that many of the inmates **purposely** got themselves caught and sent there. There were over a hundred and thirteen very dangerous, very powerful mutants waiting for their chance.

Actually there were one hundred and **fourteen **mutants at the Madripoor Mutant Detention facility. One of them was a technopathic mutant pretending to be a guard. A mutant who could manipulate machinery to hide his own DNA signature from their sensors. A mutant just waiting until the time was right stationed in the control room of the Detention Center.

A mutant that had just received orders from Shinobi Shaw to begin.

It was easy for someone of his talents to create a minor fake disturbance to distract the guards. Then with one swift stroke he deactivated the mutant suppressor shields in the cells as well as deactivated the control collars many of the inmates wore.

He watched on the monitors the looks of horror from the guards as they saw the mutants emerging from their cells, taking off their collars and shackles. Mutants they had tormented for months, some years.

Mutants wanting revenge.

As the guards quickly fell to their captives the double agent also set free the locks to the main gate. Soon many mutants poured free ready to wreak havoc on the city nearby. Too late the only other person in the control room realized that he was with a mutant responsible with it. But the double agent's gun took care of that problem.

Then he called Shinobi on his cell phone. "Operation Trojan Horse is in Stage Two," He said proudly.

"Excellent work," Shinobi grinned. "Soon the entire island will be ours."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is Randall Robertson reporting for CNN in Madripoor," The news reporter spoke. "Two hours ago a violent mutant uprising in Madripoor's Mutant Detention Center occurred. Officials are still trying to quell the violence which has already taken the lives of at least seventy…"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Some kind of explosion is going on!" Robertson shouted. "Take a shot over there! Oh my god the mutants are loose!"

Mutants were everywhere, all creating some kind of destruction. People fled in terror. And all this was being played on television live all over the world. The New Mutants and the Joes watched in horror at what was being played out halfway around the world.

"We gotta do something!" Sam shouted as they watched the destruction on CNN.

"No, we can't," Logan growled. "In the first place we're not **nearly** at full strength to tackle a problem like this. Second we wouldn't exactly be invited to go over there and help. And Madripoor's a pretty complicated place to begin with."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Technically Madripoor is a principality, even though it's part of China," Roadblock explained. "It's kind of like Hong Kong only a century ago the French and Chinese government put some slightly different wording in the treaty which meant that while Madripoor would remain under the general authority of China, it would also have a hereditary kingship in charge."

"Wait I thought the communists got rid of all the royal family when they took over in the fifties," Jubilee asked.

"One they didn't kill **all** of them, just stripped the remaining members of the family of their power and imprisoned those they could capture," Logan said. "And Madripoor was already a special case to begin with. You see according to ancient legend the first ruler of Madripoor was the bastard son of an Empress and one of her many lovers. Her first born son, the **legitimate **emperor knew he had to kill his brother in order to save face. However it seemed that he didn't have the heart to hurt his mother like that, he'd always been a mama's boy of sorts. He realized it would be easier for him to compete for his mother's affections with a live bastard than a dead memory. So he faked his brother's death and sent him into exile to the island of Madripoor, a place where they sent prisoners, pirates and slaves in order to get rid of them."

"A penal colony you mean?" Sam asked.

"Got it in one," Logan said. "The Emperor thought that his brother would die on the island. But instead the brother not only survived, he managed to overthrow the government and became the ruler of every pirate in that part of the Seven Seas."

"Whoa," Amara was impressed.

"And this Prince of Pirates had amassed a huge and powerful fleet," Logan continued the story. "So powerful they captured the Emperor of China himself. Fortunately the Prince didn't want to rule all of China. He rather liked the pirate life and had no intention of giving it up. And the Emperor wanted to save face as well as his butt and stay ruler of China. Then they figured out a way they could **both** get what they wanted."

"So what happened?" Danielle asked.

"In exchange for the Emperor's life and for keeping his mouth shut about their royal connection, the Prince was given absolute dominion over the island of Madripoor," Logan told them. "In addition the Prince's pirate fleet would also act as a secret navy for the Chinese government. They'd go on spy missions, raid islands and neighboring countries…"

"And they'd give or sell a lot of the spoils to the Emperor," Sam put it together. "Who could claim that the pirates were outlaws and not responsible for 'em."

"Got it in one," Logan nodded. "And the island has done this little service in exchange for it's freedoms ever since. Even when China was invaded by the West and later the Communists took over, all governments realized how valuable Madripoor's services really were. And they still use 'em to this day."

"Quite a nice little racket," Roberto scoffed. "Kind of like how SHIELD and the Government treats us. To them we're just tools."

"We are not tools!" Jubilee said defiantly.

"Oh please! The government doesn't let this school stay open out of the goodness of their hearts!" Roberto scoffed.

"I hate to say it but Sunspot as a point," Roadblock agreed.

"Then why doesn't the US want us to help stop this?" Sam asked. "Or have any of the military help stop this?"

"Because technically the US and Red China are on opposite sides of the fence," Logan explained. "And major competitors in the arms race, both machine and **genetic**…"

"But if their mutant army can't control the situation it would cause panic among all the other nations," Roadblock thought aloud. "Unless the US would claim that communism was at the root of all this mess."

"In other words America and all it's allies would take advantage of the chaos to cement their own positions of power," Warren said. "Whether they be pro or anti mutant."

"Mostly anti-mutant. I can just hear that nut Reverend Stryker now," Logan groaned. "Claiming it's **God's will** that the evil Commies are getting what they deserve at the hands of demon mutants. And then claiming that only God fearing Christian nations have a chance of combating this terrible evil."

"The FOH is going to have a field day over this," Jubilee groaned.

"Not just them," Logan grunted. "You know Magneto is still alive out there somewhere. Sooner or later he'll have his hands in that pot if he hasn't already."

"Not to mention the Hellfire Club and any other mutant faction out there," Warren said. "And all the other mutants all over the globe are going to see Madripoor as an act of defiance against the human race."

"And vice versa for the humans," Ray realized.

"And there's nothing we can do but wait," Roadblock told them.

"If I didn't know better I'd think this entire event was **planned,**" Logan grumbled. "This could not have happened at a **worse** time for us, what with the X-Men and the Misfits off in outer space tracking down the Professor."

"I don't think anyone could have foreseen this, much less planned it," Danielle told them.

"Are you kidding?" Ray asked. "It was bound to happen sooner or later somewhere. The list of countries with anti-mutant laws and prison camps grows every week! It's no surprise some mutants other than Magneto would fight back."

"Turn on POX News Network," Low Light walked in. "Something's going down." He changed the channel.

"It appears that the army in Madripoor is all but destroyed even though the fighting continues," Hector Ramirez reported. "In fact it appears that the capital city is moments away from completely falling to the mutant uprising."

"This is not good," Logan growled.

"Wait…We're…We're getting something," Ramirez listened in on his headset. "As I said before…POX News has been granted an exclusive. We are being allowed to show the inside of the rebel's base in the Madripoor Royal Palace."

"They've taken the palace **already?**" Logan's jaw dropped. "I've been there. That place is a fortress! In the past it held off entire armies for years!"

"And the mutants just took it over in a few hours," Low Light whistled.

"Uh we are now being escorted into the capital," Hector Ramirez gulped as he and his cameramen were led inside the lavish building. There were dozens of mutants around them as well as the bodies of hundreds of soldiers being carried away. "I see someone, I believe he may be the leader of the rebels. Sir! Sir may I ask your name and what you plan to accomplish here?"

"You may call me…Factor One," The leader of Factor Three stood tall. He spoke in a cultured voice behind his mask. "I hide my face for it was hideously disfigured by a scientist years ago. A scientist that used me as a lab rat merely because I am a mutant. I would think my purpose is obvious. To free my people from their cruel oppressors and establish a haven for my kind."

He made a motion with his hands. A green skinned, scarred mutant brought forth several videotapes and DVD disks. "These are proof of only some of the atrocities that were done here at Madripoor. Some are too graphic for television understandably, but I wish your network to air as many as you deem fit. Especially parts of DVD 12. Then the world will truly understand why I have done what I must do."

Factor One snapped his fingers. A thin well dressed Chinese man with a weasel like face was dragged out by two mutants. Behind him were two young men and a timid looking young woman dressed in a beautiful red outfit, escorted by several more huge mutants.

"General Coy," Factor One spoke. "You have been charged and found guilty of crimes against mutant kind and humanity. Your crimes shall be paid for in blood, however…" He motioned to the young woman. "Your daughter is innocent of these crimes. She will be spared and treated according to her rank."

"I know that guy," Logan frowned as he watched the scene unfold. "That's the head crime lord of Madripoor. He runs the island. Fury's been after him for years."

"Not to mention a member of the so called royal family of Madripoor," Roadblock nodded. "That must be his sons and daughter."

"Your sons however will share your fate as they are also guilty of crimes against mutant kind," Factor One raised his hand. To everyone's horror he electrocuted all three men.

"Looks like Fury doesn't have to worry about him **now,**" Low Light remarked.

"Smart move, killing off the sons and letting the daughter live," Logan growled. "Like in the early years of the Chinese Empire, the Madripoor family counted only on the bloodlines from the female side of the family."

"Female side? You mean girls were in charge?" Amara asked.

"No, the first born **sons** of the Empress were," Logan explained.

"Basically it was a system where the Emperor could sleep around as much as he wanted but didn't have to worry too much about any illegitimate kids trying to take over the throne," Low Light explained. "In theory anyway."

"Wouldn't surprise me if there was some kind of forced marriage sooner or later," Cover Girl growled. "Giving this Factor One creep a legitimate clam to Madripoor's Throne."

"Oh boy…This is so not good," Sam shook his head. "And I got a sinking feeling it's going to get worse!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After speaking a bit more with Ramirez Factor One allowed him and his camera crew to leave. Then he went into a private chamber. "Everything has gone according to plan my lord," Shinobi Shaw emerged from the shadows, speaking Mandarin.

"Congratulations Shinobi, not only have you established a base of operations but you have given me the island of Madripoor. I think ten thousand points is an appropriate number don't you think?" Factor One asked. (Both were speaking Mandarin)

"Very well my lord," Shinobi bowed. "That is more than generous. But I will not rest on my laurels."

"An admirable attitude," Factor One nodded. "But there is something else on your mind. You may speak freely."

"Only a minor question my lord. Why have you revealed yourself?" Shinobi asked. "Is it not better to stay in the shadows like we have always done?"

"Even shadows need light to exist every now and then," Factor One told him. "Besides, I'm tired of rank amateurs like Magneto and Apocalypse taking **all **the credit. Did you wish to have the spotlight for yourself?"

"Of course not," Shinobi shook his head. "The Black King must always appear to be within the law while at the same time subverting it. If people see me here it would compromise my position. I will gladly stay in the shadows until you wish otherwise."

"Well said, and now I have another question for you. Why here when it would have been far easier to stage a revolution in Genosha?" Factor One asked.

"Our operations in Genosha are too important to be exposed at this time," Shinobi spoke. "Plus Genosha is too isolated for our purposes."

"Yes a conflict with Mainland China is far more dramatic," Factor One nodded. "Soon Shinobi, this sinful world will be changed and purged. And everyone will know that the mutant race will be the true masters of this world."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at the Xavier Institute. "This is nuts," Warren said shutting off the television. "Who was that guy?"

"I've never heard of him," Logan shook his head. "Figures, we spend all our time worrying about Apocalypse and Magneto and then some nut case we have never **heard** of shows up!"

"China is not gonna give up Madripoor without a fight," Roadblock said. "The end of this battle is nowhere near in sight."

"For us too," Logan sighed. "You thought things were tense before when Apocalypse first showed his ugly mug to the world? It's gonna get ten times worse."

"And all he did was activate a few pyramids and let a few things explode to make people get riled up," Low Light growled. "Now that mutants have taken over an entire island by force…"

"The whole world is gonna explode," Warren put it together.

**I played around with Madripoor's history a little bit. Hope you like. You'll see a bit of Genosha too but not much in this fic! Next things are really going to go from bad to worse! How much worse? Wait and see! **


	3. Wolves at the Door

**Hi Red Witch here! Before I start the chapter I'd like to apologize for the little whoopsie in the earlier chapter! I accidentally put Rina in where it clearly should have been Rahne talking. Since Rina is in outer space at this time and not on Earth...So sorry people. I'm only human. Every now and then a little whoopsie is gonna get past me.**

Rahne walked out. "It wouldn't happen if you cut back on the cappuchino and focused on your writing you twit!"

"I know," A pink bird wearing a purple lab coat and a striped tie walked in. "She gets so distracted."

"Who the devil are you?" Rahne blinked.

"Name's Bubblehead," The bird said. "Say you haven't seen a nearly seven foot tall blonde guy wearing a blue and white uniform and a badge have you? I hear this is where all the mutants hang out and..."

"THIS ISN'T EVEN THE RIGHT CARTOON!" Rahne shouted. "You want the Galaxy Rangers section!"

"Oh sorry," Bubblehead looked around.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?" Rahne pleaded to the audience. "She can't even get the fics right!"

**I have a lot on my mind! Okay!**

"Since when?" Bubblehead asked.

**Just get back to your fics okay! And now...Going on to this fic...Ooh is that cappuchino?**

"I can't stand it..." Rahne groaned.

**Wolves at the Door**

The world's response to the events transpiring in Madripoor were swift and immediate. Almost instantly the United Nations condemned the overthrow of Madripoor. Several countries either introduced or passed mutant registration legislation. Nearly every airport in the world was starting to screen their passengers for any signs of mutant activity or any mutant with obvious mutations was immediately either questioned or taken into custody. The state run orphanages in many countries took action by allowing abandoned mutants or children suspected of being mutants to be euthanized. Sadly many officials of overpopulated orphanages simply killed as many unwanted and sickly children as possible without even bothering to test if they had the mutant gene or not.

China itself launched an immediate crackdown on its mutant camps and immediately started rounding up mutants or 'mutant sympathizers' (mostly the latter). The Chinese Army was preparing for an attack on Madripoor and its newspapers and state run television showed programs warning it's citizens to be on the lookout for mutants and mutant spies.

In the United States calls for the Mutant Registration Act were taken up again. The police were told to monitor and look for any mutant they could find and report their identities and locations. Tensions rose in the small area of New York called mutant town where there were fights and reports of homes being vandalized every day. Governors in five states called for immediate testing in schools of all their students to see if they had the mutant gene. If any student tested positive, they were immediately expelled whether the gene was active or not. More states started to test Government employees to see if they carried the mutant gene. Anti-mutant protests and riots popped up among the streets of major cities. One building that belonged to Worthington Industries was firebombed.

But that still was not enough for some people.

"This is intolerable!" Graydon Creed spoke to his followers that very same day. "These mutants have already begun their evil plan to conquer the world!" A roar went up from the crowd in a huge hall in the FOH Headquarters. "But we won't let them succeed, will we?"

"NO!" The crowd roared into a frenzy.

"You gotta admit, he's good at whipping up a crowd," Duncan Matthews said to Harrison Foley, the new head of the FOH as they stood backstage.

"A little too good for my tastes," The red bearded Foley grunted.

Creed walked out behind the curtain. "Too good Foley? Maybe you're not the right man to be in charge. After all it's my public speaking talents that are getting the people organized."

"No, what's getting them **organized **is that the mutants have finally made a move," Foley snapped. "A monkey could do what you're doing."

"One lucky thing about this," Duncan said. "At least they started with those lousy commies and not here!"

"What do you think is sitting right in the **middle** of Bayville?" Graydon Creed shouted. "That's not a Dairy Queen Xavier's running you know?"

"So that's why you invested half of our scientists in this ridiculous Legacy Virus thing?" Foley snapped.

"What?" Creed shouted. "How did you find out about that?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't **find out** about it?" Foley gave him a look. "I run the freaking FOH you moron! I do look at our finance books every now and then!"

"What's the problem? This virus will wipe out the mutant race in one fell swoop!" Creed sneered.

"The problem I have Creed is that germs have a tendency to mutate **themselves!** What if God forbid one mutant is able to change that virus to affect **us?"** Foley shouted.

"Wait a minute," Duncan blinked. "I remember reading about something like that in science class. They made this monkey virus to infect all monkeys cause they were eating all the fruit in this one place. But then this guy had sex with one of the infected monkeys and then he slept with a couple people and that's how AIDS started!"

Both men glared at Duncan. "What?" Duncan blinked. "That's how it started. A friend of mine told me so in science class. It was in a book of some kind."

"We really need to step up our recruitment drive," Foley groaned putting his head in his hands.

"For once you're right, Foley," Creed looked at him. "It's time we took our fight to the enemy. We're going ahead with Operation Zero Tolerance. Starting with Bayville!"

"Zero Tolerance? But it's too soon!" Foley protested. "I won't allow it!"

"Fine then **you **tell the masses out there to wait and twiddle their thumbs while mutants are conquering the world!" Creed snapped. "I'm sure **they will** understand!"

"We don't have the legislation or the support or the equipment…" Foley said.

"We have to make some kind of stand now!" Duncan snapped. "Or else those muties will think it's okay to walk all over us!"

"I know I said I would wait until the Legacy Virus had done it's job when we would activate that plan," Creed told them. "But we can't afford to wait any longer!"

"Hear, hear," A cultured British voice spoke. "Finally a voice of reason!"

They turned around. "Oh this is Jackson Black," Foley spoke. "A friend from overseas. He heads Preserve the Earth."

"For certain people obviously. Greetings," Blackjack walked in. Obviously none of the men knew who or what he really was. "I think it's time we made a show of solidarity."

"What do you suggest?" Creed asked.

"You've heard of the Million Man March?" Blackjack asked. "Why don't we have a similar rally for the FOH? Bring all our leaders together under one roof in Washington DC. Show the government that we mean business!"

"It would bring pressure to some of our Congressmen and Senators that have been slacking off," Creed thought. "Like that wimp Kelly!"

"I don't know…" Foley thought. "Don't you think that might be too tempting a target for some mutant terrorist?"

"So we're just going to hide from them like frightened animals?" Blackjack taunted. "Let a bunch of what if's keep us from our goal? They're going to do something whether we band together or not. If we keep worrying about what those mutants would do we might as well throw in the towel and let them take over the planet."

"The man make sense," Creed nodded. "We can't let the mutant scum scare us into hiding! I say we do it!"

"You are not in charge! **I **am and I say we need to think about it!" Foley shouted.

"Go ahead and think all you like!" Creed sneered. "Excuse me a moment." He stepped back out.

"What is he…?" Foley began.

"People of the FOH! Hear me! It's time we take our message from the people to the government! We will march on the Capital itself and make our voices heard!" Creed shouted to the crowd, much to the crowd's delight.

"So much for planning things out," Foley groaned.

"Oh let him have his fun," Blackjack waved.

"All right, it looks like we're committed to this after all," Foley grunted. "I just hope we have tight enough security."

"Don't worry, I will personally make sure no one gets in or out without me knowing about it. Oh yes, one more thing," Blackjack said. "Better make it an all male seminar. Leave the wives and girlfriends at home."

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Let's just say I've arranged some…Entertainment that might not be suitable for the ladies," Blackjack grinned.

"Oh?" Duncan leered. "This sounds good."

"You have no idea," Blackjack grinned. "My people will call your people! I'll see you chaps in Washington DC!"

"That was so easy it was almost pathetic," Lucas took over when he left the FOH building and laughed. "This is going to be fun."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Magneto watched the coverage of China's next attempt to recover Madripoor on CNN the following day. The troops and missiles were swatted away by telekinetic and other mutant powers as if they were flies. "This Factor One is bold, I have to admit," Magneto nodded. "Winters have you found any information about him yet?"

"Sir, I have scanned nearly every Interpol, SHIELD and Government computer around the world," Winters his butler sighed. "The ones I could hack into anyway. And yet I have found nothing. It is as if he never existed. If it is a him."

"You think it could be a her?" Magneto raised his eyebrow.

"There is a minimal chance that the costume Factor One wears could conceal his or her true gender," Winters shrugged. "About ten percent. Still one must not take any chances."

"We do know this Factor One whoever he…or she is," Mender spoke up. "Is capable of storing and releasing huge amounts of electricity."

"Yo Magneto," Sabertooth walked into the control room pushing Horns, a huge red mutant with a single horn on his head into the room. "You want info on this Factor One guy? I got it for ya!"

"Interesting," Magneto looked at Horns. "You're the one from the Arena in Hollywood aren't you? The former gladiator."

"Yeah that's me," Horns gulped nervously.

"Tell him what you know!" Sabertooth shoved him.

"It's just rumors I've heard," Horns defended. "I mean, back in the days when I was working in showbiz before the bums kicked me out. Anyway the Arena had a lot of special clients. You know the rich, the famous, and the **infamous?**"

"Go on," Magneto folded his arms.

"Like I said we had a lot of folks who would come to the arena to get their kicks but didn't wanna be seen by the general public," Horns went on. "About three years ago I saw that very same guy in that very same outfit in one of the private boxes. He was sitting with two other people I never saw before. One was some old guy in a suit and the other was this dame in green kimono that had a horn on her head. I thought 'Hey a dame with a horn on her head! What are the odds?' It was right after my match and I won and I was feeling pretty good so I grab a flower off of the arena floor and I decide to introduce myself to her."

"We don't give a damn about your love life," Sabertooth snapped. "Get on with it!"

"I'm getting to it!" Horns snapped. "Anyway I go over to introduce myself to her after the show only she goes off before I could get to her. But I did get a good look at that guy in black she was sitting with. He was talking to our boss at the time, you know we didn't know he was a mutant then. Anyway I heard our boss say 'It's a pleasure to see you Factor One.' Now I didn't hear what that guy said back but just as he said it our boss turned white as a polar bear in winter. Then they went off."

"Well that's helpful," Magneto said sarcastically.

"I ain't finished yet," Horns told him. "Two nights later I goes up to the boss and I ask him who that Factor One guy is. He told me that he was part of some big time criminal organization called Factor Three and if I wanted to live I'd better keep my mouth shut. Well I was still curious so I asked a buddy of mine that had connections to the mob and stuff if he could find out about Factor Three and he told me that they were like the bogyman of the criminal world. They run some kind of big criminal empire and nobody is fool enough to cross them. They even have the Kingpin in their pocket. Well that's the rumor anyway. That's all I know."

"So in other words we now have competition from **another** set of criminal mutant masterminds we've never heard about before," Mender sighed. "Between the Hellfire Club and Apocalypse this could make life difficult for us."

"On the contrary," Magneto grinned. "I think this current situation that this Factor One has created works **perfectly** in our favor."

"It does?" Horns blinked. "I don't get it."

"Let me explain it to you then," Magneto said. "Not only is this Factor One and his activities in Madripoor important to our cause, it will distract Charles long enough from trying to figure out what we are doing. In other words Factor One is buying us time."

"I think he's already a bit distracted," Mastermind walked in. "Xavier isn't even on this planet right now."

"What do you mean?" Mender asked.

"I've just received word from a very reliable source that Xavier has been kidnapped by aliens from outer space," Mastermind said.

"Mastermind? Have you been drinking again?" Sabertooth grunted.

"No as absurd as it sounds it's true!" Mastermind took out a piece of paper. "Here is the proof! My friend obtained some files from the Pentagon for me."

"Let me see this report," Magneto looked at it. "This is too good to be true. Not only are Charles and his X-Men missing, so are those accursed Misfits as well!"

"Only Wolverine and Angel are left at the Institute babysitting the New Mutants," Mastermind nodded.

"All right," Sabertooth grinned. "Maybe I should pay a visit to the Runt. This should be easy."

"I still wouldn't count on an easy victory Sabertooth," Winters pointed out. "Some of those so called New Mutants have had as much combat experience as the main team."

"True," Magneto grinned. "Besides I have a better idea. Sorry Sabertooth but I'm giving this job of tormenting the X-Men to someone else. Contact Maximus Lobo. Tell him it's time to start Phase Three of Operation Eminent Domain."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two days after China's failed attack on Madripoor things were getting depressing at the Xavier Institute. Especially with a huge FOH rally being held outside the front gate.

"Why is it every time some nutcase starts something, we end up with losers and protestors on **our** doorstep?" Tabitha fumed as she looked outside through the curtain.

"This is outrageous!" Starla stamped her foot. "We haven't even done anything and we're getting blamed because we're mutants! It doesn't make any sense!"

"You're finally catching on girl," Jubilee gave her a sad look.

"Catching on? I don't even know what the hell I'm doing here!" Starla threw up her hands. "If this place is such a **target **then why don't we have a place where people don't know where we live? Huh? At the very least we can hide from those vultures out there!"

"You know Starla that may be the first **smart** thing you've said since you got here," Roberto told her.

"Well here's **another **smart thing, let's change the channel!" Starla grunted. "Taylor if you'd do the honors?"

"No problem sis," Taylor blinked and the channel changed several times.

"Hold it! Go back one!" Logan shouted.

Taylor did so and soon they were watching the local news. It showed Maximus Lobo standing around with many members of his pack (in their human forms of course) and dozens of people holding signs. "In a stunning announcement today, business powerhouse Maximus Lobo has announced his candidacy for mayor of Bayville," A reporter spoke into the microphone.

"WHAT?" Rahne shouted.

"That jerk!" Amara yelled. Nearly every New Mutant booed.

"Friend of yours?" Candy looked at the gang.

"We've tangled with him before," Warren folded his arms. "He's a werewolf."

"Okay," Candy blinked. "That's a new one."

"He's not like me, I learned that the hard way," Rahne growled. "He and his clan of liars are really wolves that can turn into humans."

"The guy's brother tried to seduce Rahne and get her to join his pack," Sam explained. "They also attacked our friends, are buying up half of Bayville so they can own the town and they're working for Magneto!"

"I never did like dogs much," Starla snorted. Rahne gave her a look. "Uh no offense…"

"Both the FOH and local businessmen are throwing their support behind Lobo," the reporter spoke. "Although Lobo has never publicly stated any anti-mutant sentiments he has made it perfectly clear that he will institute an no tolerance policy towards the Xavier Institute."

"There are those individuals…I don't wish to name names," Lobo spoke to the roaring crowd. "You all know who they are. They believe this town belongs to them. That they can do whatever they like and not suffer any consequences! I will put an end to that. With your help we may even be able to close down the Xavier Institute once and for all! Or at the very least limit the threat they pose to our families."

"That dog faced liar is running for mayor with the FOH backing him up?" Logan barked. "I can't believe this!"

"Believe it," Tabitha grunted. "Just when I thought this town can't get any dumber, it raises the bar on stupidity!"

"It's not like they know about the whole werewolf thing," Amara pointed out.

"And we thought Chandler was bad," Sam groaned. "With Lobo in charge this will make him look like a girl scout!"

"Chandler was just an idiot," Warren agreed. "But Lobo has enough brains to do some real damage. He'll probably move members of his pack into key positions of power as soon as he gets into office!"

"And then he'll go after us and when we're gone…" Logan growled. "The whole town will be next."

"Can't we just tell people what he is and what he's planning?" Danielle asked.

"Sure Danielle," Roberto said sarcastically. "We'll just hold a press conference and tell everyone that Lobo is a werewolf in cahoots with Magneto the great mutant terrorist. Then they'll be sure to **believe** us!"

"He's right," Tim grunted. "Man you gotta appreciate the irony though."

"What about SHIELD?" Sam asked.

"What about them?" Warren said. "Legally they don't have a leg to stand on. Lobo's smart. He's doing everything by the book."

"If Lobo wins the election **we lose**," Logan grunted.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better," Warren groaned. "I hope the others are faring better than we are!"

"Speaking of others where are Roadblock and the others?" Candy asked.

"Roadblock and Cover Girl are taking care of the babies back at the Pit," Warren explained. "The Blind Master is in Japan on clan business. And the other Joes were recruited for a mission by Hawk at the last minute."

"I thought they were gonna watch over us?" Ray asked.

"They are GI Joes you know? Technically their first priority is to keep Cobra in line," Logan gave them a look. "Without the Misfits to watch over technically they're free to resume their normal duties they had before they ended up as glorified babysitters. Besides we can handle these creeps."

"I hope so. Look at all of them," Rahne's eyes widened as she peeked out the window. "Oh no! NO!"

"Rahne? What is it? You're shaking like a leaf," Doug went over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Out there…" Rahne pointed to the crowd.

"What?" Logan looked out the window. Among the crowd someone was yelling and making some kind of speech. He opened the window a crack, took a deep breath and sniffed the air. "Oh crap!"

"So I didn't imagine it?" Rahne groaned. "It really is him!"

"I'm afraid so," Logan growled. "What the hell is that jerk doing here?"

"Making my life a living hell," Rahne growled. "It what he does best."

"Okay can you clue the rest of us in to what's going on or do we have to play charades or something?" Tabitha asked. "Who's out there that's got you so freaked?"

"My grandfather," Rahne sighed.

"That jerk?" Doug snapped.

"Okay I take it he's not a close family relative," Danny blinked.

"He raised me since I was a infant but he made it clear he was doing it out of duty rather than love," Rahne sighed. "See my mother died in childbirth and my father ran off and they…They weren't married."

"So? What's the big deal about that?" Dead Girl shrugged.

"It is a big deal where I come from," Rahne sighed. "And me grandfather never let me forget it. Nor anyone else in his congregation."

"Congregation? You mean he's a minister or something?" Paige asked.

"Aye, and not a very well liked one either," Rahne sighed. "Let's just say I didn't have that many friends growing up. Other than Moira who visited me every chance she got. My village wasn't far from Muir Island and sometimes she was called in to doctor some of the womenfolk."

"Let me guess, he's a real fire and brimstone kind of guy?" Dead Girl folded her arms.

"You can imagine what happened when I first turned into a wolf," Rahne nodded. "Called in the whole town to hunt me down. If it wasn't for Moira I would have died. Fortunately she was able to not only save me, but legally adopt me."

"Didn't stop the creep from trying to hurt her," Logan growled. "When the Professor and I first went to pick her up he was there trying to get to her. I **persuaded** him to go home."

"I thought that was the end of it," Rahne sighed. "I never saw him again until now."

"Well he's not going to get you here," Doug gave her a hug. "I promise I won't let him."

"None of 'em are gonna get in here," Tim sneered. "I'd like to see them try!"

BOOOM! BOOM! BOOOOM!

"You **had** to say that didn't you Skullfire?" Logan groaned. "What the freaking hell?" He saw the gates being blown apart by a strange silver tank like vehicle. Three more tanks were behind it. "How the hell did the FOH get tanks here?"

"I say who cares let's blow 'em up," Sunspot snapped.

"The Red Squad will handle this," Logan snapped. "The rest of you stay in here and call GI Joe!"

"I…" Rahne stammered. "If Sunspot wants to go, he can take my place."

Logan sighed. "I guess I can't blame you. Okay Sunspot, this is your lucky day. But just this **once!**"

"We got more trouble," Betsy called out as the alarms sounded. She winced. "There are also FOH attacking from the forest on the West side of the mansion! It's a two pronged attack! I can sense them! There are about twenty armed FOH members attacking from there."

"And fifty out front!" Sam shouted.

"Looks like we're going to need both teams after all," Warren groaned. "Our defense system is slowing down the tanks but they seem to have pretty thick armor!"

"Are they using any tanks on the west side?" Logan barked as he rushed to the window and saw two there. "Great! Okay, listen up, Rahne go with the Blue Squad. Bedlam and Static take out the tanks."

"Me but I've only done it in the simulator!" Taylor yelled.

"Then this is your chance to handle the real thing," Logan growled. "Warren go with the Blue Squad. Candy you call the Joes, now! The number's on speed dial! Autumn you stay with her."

"On it!" Candy went for the phone in the room.

"Let's do this by the book people!" Logan roared. "Try not to use lethal force on 'em but destroy those tanks! Move out!"

"Shouldn't we put on our uniforms?" Starla blinked.

"No time! Move it girl!" Tabitha yelled as they ran to defend their home.

Almost all of them. Starla looked to Autumn. "There is no way in hell that I am going **out there!** I'm going to find a place to hide where it's safe! You want to come?" Autumn shook her head. "Fine, be depressed! It's your funeral!"

The three tanks out front were battle damaged but with help from the FOH members armed with lasers they were taken out. Some protestors had gotten into the spirit grabbing whatever objects they could to fight. Others sensibly ran away screaming. The few policemen that had been assigned crowd control had been overwhelmed and overpowered. The mob was emboldened.

"Burn it down! Burn it to the ground!" One FOH member with a flamethrower shouted as he torched a nearby tree.

"How about I **burn** you instead?" Tim snapped as he used his powers to zap the flamethrower out of the FOH man's hands.

"If I had my way you'd see a real fire," Roberto growled as he flew over and grabbed the disarmed FOH member and threw him into a tree.

"Tanks first!" Logan roared as he sliced into the first tank. "Good thing these things aren't made of adamantium!"

"Bring it on baby!" Tabitha yelled as she made several powerful time bombs and kept throwing them at both the tanks and FOH members. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Wisely the FOH managed to get out of the way but the tanks weren't so lucky. Tim, Roberto, Tabitha and Ray blasted at them while Logan tore through them. Well what was left of them by the time Lorna used her powers on the tanks. The rest of the Red Squad used their powers on the crowd and fought hard.

The Blue Squad team had a slightly easier time. Jesse and Taylor made quick work of the tanks. "That was easy," Taylor grunted.

"Beldam! Static! Go help Red Squad!" Warren directed the battle. "Goblyn cover them!"

"Yeah this is easy," Everett crowed. He had copied both Paige and Jamie's powers and multiple clones of himself with plastic rubbery black skin (metal skin would bounce bullets onto team mates) and taking down four FOH at a time.

Many FOH were already screaming in retreat as Danielle used her powers to frighten them away or forcing them to drop their weapons. The others were easily taking them down using hand to hand combat.

"I've had level **three** Danger Room sessions that were **harder**," Dead Girl grunted as she kicked one FOH member in the stomach and knocked him down.

"RARRR!" Penny tore through the crowd of FOH who screamed as she ran at them.

"Where the hell is Gossamyr?" Warren flew around dodging a bullet.

"I didn't see her," Paige said. She was wearing the plastic skin as well.

"She's not coming," Autumn told her as she casually walked out.

"Autumn what are you doing here?" Paige shouted. "You can't fight ye…" She didn't see one FOH officer sneak behind her and knock her down with his weapon. "UGGH!"

"Die mutie!" The FOH man screamed as he brandished his bayonet.

"**You** die," Autumn grabbed his arm. He screamed and withered under her touch.

"What the hell did you do to Frank you freak?" Another FOH member saw his friend die as he rushed over with a baseball bat.

"The same thing I'm going to do to **you**," Autumn snarled. She grabbed the bat as the FOH man swung and turned it into dust, along with the FOH member who was holding it.

"Autumn! Oh my god what are you doing?" Paige screamed.

"What I was meant to do," Autumn snapped as she killed two more FOH members.

"Autumn! Stop it! We've got them on the run! There's no need to…" Warren's eyes widened when he saw her kill two more foolish FOH men that tried to rush her.

"Run! Let's get out of here before they kill us all!" The FOH on the West Side screamed. They obviously had very little training against fighting mutants who could fight back. They fled into the forest.

Soon they were gone and the others stood there in horror as Autumn stood there with a strange peaceful look on her face. "Autumn…You killed them…" Rahne said in horror.

"I think I have finally found my purpose," Autumn said without emotion.

Meanwhile out in front the battle was still going on. But again without the tanks most of the FOH found that fighting the New Mutants was much more difficult than they had planned. Most of the protesters that had joined had fled, along with several more FOH soldiers that had attacked. Only a handful of the most hate filled and foolhardy among them remained.

"Looks like they didn't need us after all," Taylor remarked as the three of them rounded the corner and saw the tanks in ruins.

"Yeah we…" Madelyne stiffened and grabbed her head. "OW! I…I feel something! I sense something watching us…"

"DIE MUTIE!" An FOH member carrying a laser advanced on them.

"No…" Jesse focused his powers on the laser rifle. "NO!"

The laser exploded but then the FOH member screamed in agony. He twitched and convulsed and fell to the ground. Blood started to seep out of his ears. "Did you do that?" Taylor's eyes were wide.

"Yes…No…I only meant for his weapon to explode…" Jesse was shaking.

"We got 'em on the run!" Logan ran up with Betsy and Jubilee. "What the hell? What happened here?"

"I…I panicked and I used my powers…" Jesse was shaking as he saw the prone FOH man on the ground. "I didn't mean to…Didn't mean to…"

"Is he?" Jubilee gulped.

"Yeah," Logan bent over the FOH officer. "He's dead all right."

"No…I didn't mean to…" Jesse was shaking. "I didn't want to…But he came at us and it was so fast…"

"I could sense something but I couldn't react in time," Madelyne was shocked and in tears. "I could feel something…Anger…Hate…But I couldn't…"

"Uh oh," Betsy thought aloud. "Goblyn I think your telepathic powers are starting to kick in. Come on," She ushered the girl inside.

"I didn't mean it…I didn't mean it…" Jesse sank to the ground in shock.

"It's okay kid, it was self defense," Logan said gently. "Jubilee, Taylor…Take him inside okay?"

"Yeah come on," Jubilee helped get Jesse up and she and Taylor went inside.

Warren flew down to Logan. "What happened?"

"Bedlam accidentally killed one of the slime balls," Logan growled, fighting the urge to kick the corpse. "And we think Gobyln's telepathy is starting to act up."

"Great! Another death! That's all we need!" Warren spat.

"Another?" Logan looked at him. "The kids…?"

"Are fine but there are a bunch of FOH that aren't," Warren sighed.

"They killed them? I thought we taught the kids better than that?" Logan roared.

"We did, or should I say all but **one!**" Warren glared at the culprit who was standing in the shadows.

Logan looked at Autumn's impassive face and the horrified looks of the other mutants who were at the west side. He could smell death on her. "I **knew** it…" He growled. "I knew she'd bring trouble sooner or later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is Trish Tilby reporting. The death toll from the attack on the Xavier Institute has been confirmed at seven. Seven members of the FOH are dead, police are not releasing any names but it has been confirmed that they were killed in the attack by two of the Xavier Institute students, Jesse Aaronson and Autumn Rolfson. We are now getting reports that Rolfson is implicated in the deaths of her parents. In fact she admitted to accidentally killing them with her mutant powers."

"Interesting," Apocalypse watched the report from his lair.

"You're watching this too. It's all over the news. I've also been secretly monitoring the Xavier Institute," Selene said as she walked in. "I saw the whole thing with my magic crystal. Some of them are impressive fighters aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," Apocalypse nodded.

"Police have arrested three local members of the FOH in planning the assault," Trish reported. "They admitted that they alone planned the attack without any help. Although Graydon Creed and the other leaders in the FOH have denied any involvement in the attack Creed did not denounce it. In fact he seemed almost proud of it."

"This attack only **proves** how dangerous the Xavier Institute is!" Graydon Creed shouted. "They are hiding at least one killer on the premises and another mutant who apparently has no control whatsoever over his powers! If this is what the Xavier Institute is teaching we are all better off if that building is burnt to the ground and it's students and faculty are locked up where they **belong!" **

"Selene," Apocalypse's tone was almost casual. "I need to ask you a favor. I want you to pick something up for me. Or should I say, **someone…**"


	4. Once Again Things Get Worse

**Once Again Things Get Worse**

"Blood was spilled at the Xavier Institute yesterday when..."

CLICK!

"One of the deadliest mutant related incidents on American soil..."

CLICK

"The media is having such a field day with this," Tabitha grunted as she flipped through the channels in the living room. Almost everyone at the Institute was there the following day. "How the hell did they know about Autumn and Jesse anyway?"

"One of the cops must have tipped the reporters off," Sam grumbled.

"We're lucky they didn't arrest Jesse and Autumn," Everett sighed.

"Although maybe they **should** have," Paige glared at Autumn in the corner, who simply didn't care. "At least **one** of them anyway!"

"The cops didn't arrest a lot of people," Ray snapped. "Out of the hundred or so armed FOH guys and protestors they only took in **eight **of 'em! And half of them are **already **out on bail!"

"And some of them are probably right back out there in front of the Institute," Amara grumbled.

"No, I don't think so," Logan looked outside.

The front gate and wall were completely destroyed. There were still metal scraps left over from the fight from the previous day. There were soldiers in Jeeps and tanks guarding the front of the Xavier Institute. Not that they were really necessary, for what few protesters out there were wisely staying on the **other** side of the street.

"How's Madelyne doing?" Logan asked Betsy.

"She's fine," Betsy said. "Her telepathy hasn't really manifested yet. But she was able to sense something. Something so powerful that it brushed against her latent abilities and almost triggered them. Fortunately her telepathic abilities are still dormant. So we don't have to worry about her powers getting out of control just yet."

"That's a relief," Logan sighed. "Without Charles and Jean a new telepath with her potential power is one the **last** things we need right now. No offense Bets."

"None taken," Betsy nodded. "I may be pretty good. But with her potential I'm nowhere **near** ready to take on training her."

"But we weren't ready to be left on our own," Paige sighed. "Without the X-Men and the Misfits we're in real trouble."

"Hey we did pretty well defending ourselves," Tabitha said. "Well…Mostly until things kind of blew up in our faces."

"How could things get out of control so fast?" Warren sighed as he patted Jesse's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Angel. This is my fault. didn't mean to kill him! I swear it!" Jesse was close to tears.

"I know you didn't Jesse," Warren told him calmly. "It was an accident." He glared at Autumn. "Unlike some people you wouldn't **deliberately** hurt anyone."

If Autumn was offended, she never showed it. "Hey don't you think you people are being a little harsh?" Jubilee asked softly. "I mean they **were **shooting guns at us."

"You weren't there Jubes," Paige told her. "You didn't see the faces of those men…Her face as she killed them! Yeah I saw it! You enjoyed it you sick little…" Paige made a fist.

"Hold on girlfriend," Jubilee held her back. "Uh hitting her, not a good idea if you get my point."

"I don't know **why** you morons are making such a fuss about this now!" Starla put her hands on her hips. "It's not like this wasn't **ever **going to happen! From what I've seen since **day one** you've been training all of us like we're soldiers in some private war or something. So when some of us start **acting **like soldiers in war all of the sudden you get upset! I mean you train someone to fight and blow stuff up, they're going to fight and blow stuff up! And people get hurt or killed! It's that **simple!** What shocks me is that it's taken **this long** for it to happen around here! I tell you though, personally I'm **glad** for what they did! They're dead, we're not. I can live with it."

"What the hell do you know about it? You weren't even **out **there!" Jubilee shouted. "You were hiding in the mansion while the rest of us were **fighting!"**

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Fly around and make myself a target?" Starla snapped. She glared at Jesse. "Unlike **some people** I know my limitations! I would have been just **another** liability out there!"

"Why you little…" Tabitha made a fist.

"She's right," Jesse stopped her. "I am a liability as long as I can't control my powers. I had no business being out there. And Starla isn't as powerful or hasn't been trained as much as the rest of us. I should have thought things through myself."

"Maybe you have a point, but at least you didn't kill people on **purpose!**" Paige glared at Autumn.

"They were trying to **kill us!"** Tim shouted at her.

"Yeah get over it Paige!" Roberto agreed.

"The point is that we're supposed to be better than that," Sam backed up his sister.

"Stop it!" Candy snapped. "This fighting isn't going to solve anything!"

"See just what I told you," Starla threw up her hands. "That's the **only** thing that we do around here! Am I the only one who **notices** this?"

"I see you guys are holding up as well as can be expected," General Hawk walked in. "I'm sorry about all of this. I should have known someone would have tried something like this sooner or later and sent you some support."

"Don't blame yourself Hawk," Logan told him. "In the first place it ain't your job to baby sit us twenty four hours a day. Cobra's still a pretty big threat and you gotta handle it the way you see fit. And secondly **nobody** could have predicted that the FOH would pull a stupid move like that."

"Well they're not if I have anything to say about it," General Hawk growled. "Low Light and Spirit will be returning immediately here after the mission. In the meantime I've assigned a few Joes and Greenshirts to guard the perimeter."

"Greenshirts?" Candy asked.

"Troops that support the Joes," Hawk explained. "Since you no longer have a front gate or wall we might as well make sure nobody else attacks. At least until it's rebuilt."

"Thanks Hawk," Warren sighed. "Without the others we need all the help we can get."

"I'm afraid that's not the **only** reason I'm here," Hawk sighed. "You see…"

"What's that commotion out front?" Sam noticed something. "More press? What's going on?"

A huge armored truck with some kind of yellow insignia was being let through the gates. "I gave orders to let no one in!" Hawk snapped. "Not even X-Factor!"

"X-Factor? The government team of mutants?" Forge asked.

"What are they doing here?" Everett asked.

"Oh no…" Hawk also noticed that the press was also gathering outside. "No! I can't believe that backstabbing Valarie Cooper would do this to me! Wait yes I can!"

"Do what?" Logan asked. Then he realized.

"It wasn't supposed to go down like this Wolverine," Hawk told him.

"I know **you** wouldn't set us up like this General," Logan growled. "You're not that kind of man."

"Set us up for what?" Danielle asked. "Wolverine what's going on?"

"Something really bad is about to go down," Hawk told them. "I don't know if most of you kids should be here for this."

"Let them stay," Logan said. "It's too late to do anything anyway."

"For what? What's going to happen?" Sam asked.

"Hello Wolverine," Karma, the Vietnamese born telepathic/possession leader of X-Factor walked in. She was wearing the black and yellow uniform of X-Factor.

"Karma," Wolverine nodded. He looked at some other members of X-Factor. "I see you brought you goon squad."

"This isn't exactly our idea of a picnic either," Strong Guy, a huge muscular mutant with only one white tuft of hair on his bald head grunted.

"Cooper thought that it was best that an all mutant team handle this," Telek, a tall Native American male with black hair told them. (He was a telekinetic.) He had two mutant inhibitor collars in his hand.

"A **legitimate** mutant team," American Eagle folded his arms. He was a Native American with super strength and quick reflexes and an uncanny aiming ability. He had long black hair down his back. He was carrying some shackles.

"You too Dazzler?" Logan looked at Alison Blaire, a one time member of the X-Men that had left the team for X-Factor.

"I'm sorry Wolverine," Alison sighed, absently pulling at the gloves of her uniform. "Willow and Medic are in the truck."

"Just more glory press for you guys huh?" Logan snarled.

"It's not like that and you **know it!"** Karma snapped.

"I was told **I** was going to handle this," Hawk glared at her. "Quietly!"

"Sorry General but as you can see from these signed orders we are charged with this now," Telek handed him a piece of paper. "It comes straight from the top."

"For the record we didn't want this assignment," Alison told them. "It just…"

"I know how it goes Light Show," Logan growled. "Believe me."

"I'm sorry," Karma said. "We have to take them into custody. Jesse Aaronson and Autumn Rolfson…You're to come with us. American Eagle…Telek…Cuff them."

This sparked a row of protest from the students. Except ironically from the two students that were going to be taken away. "They were just defending themselves!" Tim shouted. "And the school! This bites!"

"You're arresting our friends for **defending** themselves?" Ray shouted. "In case you didn't notice, those FOH creeps had guns, clubs, knives, grenades…TANKS!"

"They were trying to kill us all and burn the school to the ground!" Roberto agreed. "And you want to arrest them for **that?"**

"We're not **arresting **them," Karma told him. "Just taking them into protective custody."

"There's a **difference?**" Roberto scoffed.

"Kid's got a point," Logan growled.

"Look Logan," Karma sighed. "I know this is hard. But people are starting to talk. And I don't mean the people on morning talk shows. This place is supposed to be teaching mutants how to control their powers and to have two mutants whose powers are out of control…Well…That and having Xavier and the rest of the X-Men missing isn't exactly **helping** your case if you get my drift."

"So you're showing the public that the dangerous mutants are being carted away to somewhere they'll be placed under lock and key never to see that light of day again," Tabitha snarled.

"Well maybe if you people were practicing how to control your powers like this school is **supposed** to teach you instead of blowing up everything in sight we wouldn't even need to **be here!"** American Eagle snapped. "It's maniacs like you that give the rest of us a bad name!"

"The Institute was created to help mutants and encourage peaceful coexistence with humans!" Candy shouted. "Even I know that!"

"Yeah and a **bang up** job they're doing lady," American Eagle snorted. "How many lawsuits and scandals have you gotten yourselves into? I know there's at least **ten **of them stemming from Worthington **alone!**"

"They are not going to GRSO if that makes any difference," Karma told them. "We've been instructed to take them to X-Factor Headquarters."

"At least they'll get better treatment there," Alison said quietly.

"And they won't be tortured like lab rats," Tabitha acknowledged with a growl.

"Guys it's okay. I understand," Jesse voluntarily allowed himself to be shackled. "I am dangerous."

"We'll find a way to get you out of this Jesse, I promise!" Warren said.

"I know Angel," Jesse sighed. "Don't blame yourself. At least you tried to help me. I guess I'm just a lost cause."

"There's only **one** lost cause around here," Paige growled as she watched Autumn being shackled. "Not so tough now are you?"

Autumn merely shrugged. "It makes no difference to me really."

"Is that really necessary?" Hawk shouted. "You don't have to parade them in front of the cameras like it's some kind of sick show! At least let me use the Mass Device to take them directly to X-Factor Headquarters! It's quicker and safer!"

"I'm sorry General but orders are orders," Karma looked sad. "We have to put on some kind of united front and appease the public."

"Guys I'm so sorry about this," Alison pleaded. "This is not the type of show I wanted to put on."

"Save it Dazzler," Amara growled. "I thought you of **all **people would understand how damaging publicity like this would be."

"Magma! Quiet!" Logan barked harshly. Then his tone became much softer. "They have their orders. There's nothing they or anyone else can do. We don't have a choice."

"I am going to talk to Ms. Cooper right away," Hawk growled. "And to see if these children get proper representation and treatment!"

"She's in her office in Washington DC," Telek said.

"Believe me I **know **the way!" General Hawk turned on his teleportation watch and transported out.

"Come on," Strong guy guided the two prisoners. "We'd better get going."

"Don't worry guys," Jubilee tried not to cry. "We'll get you out! I promise!"

They followed their friends to the door. Although the press was contained behind the military and police barrier at the end they were snapping photos with their high powered cameras and shouting questions. Overhead a news helicopter was flying trying to get shots. Autumn acted like she was merely going out for a while, nothing affected her. Jesse on the other hand looked like he was going to prison for life. They were put in the back of the armored vehicle and X-Factor left.

"This is not happening," Danielle sniffed. "How could this happen?"

"I don't care about Autumn but Jesse doesn't **deserve **to be humiliated like this!" Paige yelled.

"This is humiliating for **all **of us!" Lorna shouted. "We were attacked and they're treating us like **criminals!" **

"I tell you one thing if the Professor and the others were here they'd never even **think** about pulling a stunt like this!" Jubilee agreed.

"Well they aren't," Starla told her. "They're off to God knows where and we're on our own!"

"I tell you one thing, my father may be an insane maniac but he would **never** allow this to happen to any of his people," Lorna growled.

"It's days like this I can kind of get where Magneto is coming from," Ray growled.

"Don't talk like that!" Amara snapped.

"Well it's **true!**" Ray snapped back at her.

"Chuck, where the hell are you when we **need** you?" Logan growled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I tell you Alison, the **smartest** thing you ever did in your life is to get out of that nuthouse while the getting was good," American Eagle grunted as he drove the armored vehicle.

"Knock it off Eagle," Alison grumbled as she sat in the passenger seat and looked out the tinted window. "The X-Men aren't bad you know?"

"With all the insanity they cause they might as well be," American Eagle grumbled. "I mean they give the Misfits grief about the stuff they pull…Okay the Misfits are a few bullets shy of a gun but that's to be expected. They're army mutants. They have to be nuts in order to survive the missions they get."

"And what are we?" Alison asked him. "Glorified role models?"

"Hey we've done a lot of good," American Eagle said. "And more importantly we follow the rules. We don't just run off someplace to **blow something up** without getting the proper clearance and intelligence. The X-Men aren't doing anyone much good going out playing cowboys. No pun intended."

"I understand what you're saying Eagle, it's just I was one of them once," Alison said.

"I'm not saying they don't have their uses," American Eagle said. "I just wish Xavier would act more like a teacher and less like the head of his own private mutant vigilante army! That's half the reason why a lot of people don't trust us right there!"

"And what about what happened when the Institute was attacked?" Alison asked. "If they hadn't learned those skills they wouldn't have survived!"

"And if the Institute was in a more secure and isolated location attacks like that would never happen in the first place," American Eagle told her. "Or if they did at least no innocent civilians would suffer."

"So that's your answer? Put us all on a **reservation?**" Alison asked icily.

"No, I'm just saying that if Xavier wanted to build himself an army he could have chosen a better spot than the suburbs!" American Eagle snapped.

_"Will you two knock it off?" _Karma sent a telepathic message. _"I can hear your thoughts a mile away! How's the road looking?" _

"Smooth as silk, Karma," American Eagle said, knowing she would hear him.

_"Just keep your eyes peeled for trouble," _Karma told them. She was sitting in the back with the rest of her team and the prisoners. She turned to Jesse. "I'm sorry about the shackles."

"I understand," Jesse shrugged.

"Don't worry Jesse," Willow said. "I'm sure this will get sorted out. Any fool can see you were acting in self defense. Neither of you will go to prison."

"That's why you're being taken to X-Factor Headquarters," Karma said. "In fact that might be a better place for you right now than at the Institute."

"Yeah we can actually help you kids and maybe put your powers to better use," Telek nodded.

"What? You're saying you want us to **join **your team?" Jesse was shocked.

"Let's not jump the gun just yet," Karma gave Telek a pointed look. "What I am suggesting is that we have doctors and instructors there as well as our team. You two might have the proper tutoring there you've been obviously lacking at Xavier's."

"They do seem to be more preoccupied with their own problems rather than helping us," Autumn spoke calmly.

"Okay they have overlooked me and a few others from time to time I'll give you that…" Jesse thought. "And things do tend to get crazy. And I'm often left behind…But I owe Angel a lot. I mean he did get me off the streets."

"Nobody's saying that you're not grateful or that he didn't help you," Karma suggested gently. "It's just that…Maybe he's not doing enough concerning your powers. We're trying to figure out what's best for the two of you. You will definitely benefit more with individual attention than getting lost in the crowd. Maybe then you'll finally get full control over your powers."

"You have a point," Jesse sighed. "I think my powers have gotten **worse** not…"

SKRREEEEE! The truck skidded to a halt.

"What's going on?" Strong Guy shouted.

"We're under attack!" American Eagle's voice shouted through the loudspeaker. "They came out of nowhere! They…"

"What's going…" Jesse began when suddenly he felt very dizzy.

And then the whole world went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Life here so sucks!" Tabitha aimlessly kicked the chair next to her. "All the TV stations have been playing that scene where X-Factor took Jesse and Autumn away for an hour! I'm sick of it! Life just sucks! Now I know how the Hiltons felt."

"Sometimes I'm glad I'm dead," Dead Girl remarked.

"Is there always this much **drama** around here?" Danny asked Paige.

"Pretty much," Paige sighed, pulling her knees to her chest as she sat on the couch.

"You're really taking this hard aren't you?" Danny said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Tabitha grumbled.

"It's all right it's just…" Paige sighed. "Jesse and I came to the Institute on the very same day. I'll never forget it."

"How can you? We got our butts totally kicked by Arcade until the two of you showed up," Ray groaned.

"Another one of those long stories?" Taylor asked as he mentally changed the channels of the television.

"And how! What? Wait a second! Turn that back on!" Tabitha changed the channel back manually.

"Repeat, Jesse Aaronson and Autumn Rolfson have escaped from custody," Trish Tilby reported. The X-Factor vehicle had been shot with some kind of powerful laser and it's doors blown open. "There were no casualties in the attack. Yet X-Factor was unable to stop the two mutants from escaping with their unknown assistants."

"They escaped?" Paige shouted.

"All right! Good for them!" Tim yelled.

"No it is not!" Warren shouted as he walked in with Logan. "It's not good for **any **of us!"

"Just got off the phone with Cooper," Logan growled. "I told her we didn't do it and she believes us but she has to put on a show of checking the place out anyway. So guess what? X-Factor's coming back here with her to search the place!"

"Oh wonderful! Just when I thought this day couldn't **suck** any more!" Tabitha groaned. "They bail out on us and we get it!"

"I don't think they went willingly," Sam told her. "Somebody broke them out."

"Do you think Magneto did this?" Danielle asked.

"No, if it was that truck would be opened like a sardine can," Logan studied the footage. "Someone else did this."

"But who?" Paige asked. "Who'd go to the trouble of hijacking X-factor's vehicle and taking Jesse and Autumn?"

**"That's** what we need to find out," Logan growled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey! Wake up! Come on Jesse! Open your eyes man!"

Jesse moved groggily as he sat up. "Ow my head…" Jesse moved his hand to his head. Then he realized he wasn't shackled anymore.

"Sorry about that," A tall African American man about twenty years old grinned as he sat next to Jesse's bed. His curly hair was cut short and he had a goatee and a red leather jacket on over his red shirt. He was also wearing jeans, a gun holster and boots. "I kind of had to knock you out too in order to get you out."

"Who…" Jesse's eyes widened. "It can't be…Chris?"

"Hey little brother," Christopher Aaronson grinned. "A hell of a reunion isn't it?"


	5. Fight For Your Life

**Fight For Your Life**

"Chris! It's so good to see you!" Jesse cried and hugged his brother. "I thought I'd never see you again! But what is this place?" He looked around what looked like a huge bunker. "Where are we and how did you…?"

"Remember when our parents died and how we got split up into foster care?" Chris asked. "Well I got banged around by the system until my powers emerged."

"You're a mutant too?" Jesse gasped.

"Yup, making machines do things runs in the family," Chris laughed. "Long story short I ended up on the wrong side of some government experiments before me and my friends blew up the joint and took off. We've been on the run and hiding ever since. But not anymore."

"Friends?" Jesse saw a few mutants working on some electronics nearby. One green skinned female was preparing laser rifles. "Chris what is all of this?"

"Our home base. We've made up our minds to start up a group of mutants who aren't going to take it any more," Chris told him. "We're not into ruling the world like that Magneto character. We just wanna keep mutants out of cages and away from mad scientists! Like we did with you and your friend. She's setting in one of the extra rooms."

"Whoa, whoa…Slow down," Jesse held up his hand. "Slow down! I haven't seen you since I was a little kid and now you show up all of the sudden and now you're running with some kind of vigilante group?"

"Yeah, but unlike **your** vigilante group we try to keep out of the spotlight as much as possible," Chris gave him a look.

"Okay…I deserve that," Jesse groaned. "But I'm a killer! You shouldn't get involved in this! You could get in trouble!"

A few mutants nearby chuckled. "What do you think we did to get **out **of that hell hole we got stuck in?" A mutant with pincers near his mouth and had two extra arms grunted.

"I ain't gonna lie to you little brother," Chris put his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "I'm not proud of some of the things I've had to do to survive. That's kind of why I didn't contact you at Xavier's when I got out. I figured you had a better chance and were better off there than with me."

"So much for **that **theory," Jesse grumbled.

"Hey you were just protecting yourself and your friends," Chris said. "No reason to beat yourself up over that. That's what we're doing. Besides didn't Xavier teach you how to protect yourself?"

"Barely…" Jesse grumbled. "My powers are growing and I can still barely control them."

"You're kidding me?" Chris asked. "What he and his precocious X-Men too busy?"

"Something like that," Jesse agreed. "Lately my powers have grown even worse. That thing with the FOH guy…It was a fluke! Just now my powers are affecting **people **rather than machines."

"How long has this been going on?" Chris asked.

"About a month," Jesse sighed. "Maybe more. Ever since we had these exams and I had to fight one of the guys."

"Wait a minute, hold on here!" Chris barked. "That Xavier guy made you fight another student without helping you with your powers?"

"Well he did help a **little** and there was no way anyone knew…" Jesse tried to defend himself.

"Unbelievable! I never should have left you there," Chris snapped. "Well that's going to change Jesse. I'm going to help you. I promise."

"I don't know," Jesse said. "The X-Men…"

"Have done **squat **for you!" Chris snapped. "And even if you did go back they'd just ship you off to be locked up by X-Factor."

"Actually I think X-Factor wanted to recruit me," Jesse told him.

"See? That's how the system works!" Chris said. "Trust me kid, if you go back there you'd end up a tool for the system. If not X-Factor then the Misfits, and if not the Misfits then SHIELD and if not SHIELD…Well, let's just say you **don't** want to know about it!"

"You're right," Jesse sighed. "I can't go back. I guess you're stuck with me then."

"Nobody I'd rather be stuck with," Chris grinned. "Welcome home little brother."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It has been three days since Jesse Aaronson and Autumn Rolfson escaped custody," Trish Tilby reported. "The nationwide manhunt has turned up no leads yet. The Xavier Institute still has no comment about the situation."

"Maybe we should tell them that Jesse and Autumn were **abducted** not escaped!" Paige yelled at the television. Many of the mutants were watching television.

"They'll never believe that," Roberto told her. "Even if it is the truth!"

"With China's second failed attempt at retaking Madripoor this has brought anti-mutant feelings to record highs not only in the United States, but around the world," Trish reported. Shots of anti-mutant rallies all over the world could be seen.

"The FOH has responded with a call to hold a million human march of their own on Washington DC," Trish responded. "Which will begin with a rally at the new convention center. Many critics are reacting to the mandate that it will be an all male rally…"

"Oh yes, discrimination should be an equal opportunity thing," Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Change the channel!"

"No problem," Taylor said.

CLICK!

"The Reverend Sinclair is fast becoming a fixed icon among the FOH…"

"ANOTHER CHANNEL!" Rahne shouted.

CLICK!

"It's no surprise that X-Factor failed to contain the prisoners," General Kincaid was speaking to a group of reporters. "Sending a group of mutants to bring in other mutants? That's like letting a fox go hunt other foxes! It can't be done! I wouldn't be surprised if they let those mutants escape! That is why I am asking Congress to give the GRSO the authority to apprehend and detain any mutant deemed dangerous enough."

"And three guesses what **his** definition of dangerous is!" Roberto growled.

"Just what we need! That jerk trying to control our lives!" Tabitha threw popcorn at the screen. "Change the channel!"

CLICK!

"Another mysterious arson case in Hawaii has occurred. An arson case rumored to be caused by a mutant…"

"Good thing Pyro's in outer space," Tabitha quipped.

"The one time he could have been useful as a scapegoat," Amara folded her arms. "Change the channel!"

CLICK!

"The fire was contained before it did any further damage," A house on fire was shown. "Sources confirmed that the Drake's house was set on fire by a former member of the FOH that is now in custody. Mr. and Mrs. Drake of course are the parents of Bobby 'Iceman' Drake of the X-Men. There has been no comment from him at this time."

"WHAT?" Jubilee shouted. "Some creep burned down Bobby's parents' house?"

"But why? They disowned him," Ray asked.

"Hello? Weren't you paying attention the other day?" Tim gave him a look. "Some splinter group of the FOH are targeting the families of mutants for no reason, whether they accept them or not!"

"I'd like to see them try that with my family," Danny grumbled. "Boy would those creeps be in for a surprise."

CLICK!

"Gunfire erupted in the streets today as seven anti-mutant activists targeted Papa Tony's Pizzeria on Main Street in Sheldon Falls today," Another reporter reported. "However what the activists failed to realize was that the owner is a rumored mobster Dave 'Wringer' Winger. He and several of his associates were in the building when it was attacked. None of the anti-mutant gunmen survived."

"Ever hear the phrase, careful what you wish for?" Ray gave Danny a look.

"Winger is still missing and has eluded the authorities," The reporter continued. "Ironically Winger is wanted for the attempted murder of his own son, Daniel who is reported to be a mutant. Wait…This just in…A car bomb has been set off in the parking lot of the FOH Building in Sheldon Falls…And another bomb has exploded **inside** the FOH Building…Witnesses report that this may be retaliation for what happened at Papa Tony's Pizzeria."

"Oh boy…" Danny groaned. "Thanks **a lot** Dad!"

"It never ends around here does it?" Taylor asked Madelyne and Jamie.

"You have no idea," Jamie shook his head.

"Oh I see you've heard," Nick Fury walked in with Logan and Warren.

"Is that why you're here? To ask me more questions like where my Dad is?" Danny asked.

"That and to tell you guys you might want to cool it with any missions for a while," Fury folded his arms. "Things are getting a little too tense and the last thing we need is a bunch of untrained mutant kids running around playing hero."

"Hey we're just as trained in our powers as the X-Men and the Misfits," Amara said. "Wait I see your point…"

"What's going on?" Betsy asked as she walked in with Forge.

"Oh just the usual," Sam waved. "Where have you two been all day?"

"I've been working on fine tuning Cerebro so Psylocke can use it better," Forge explained. "Also a few more programs she wanted me to work on."

"What kind of programs?" Logan folded his arms.

"Something has been bothering me," Betsy was thinking. "Madelyne…Would you mind if I took another look inside your head for a moment?"

"Sure, I guess," Madelyne figured.

"This won't hurt," Betsy told her. "Just concentrate on the attack…Specifically what you felt just before Jesse used his powers."

"All right…I'll try," Madelyne closed her eyes.

Betsy searched and concentrated. Then her eyes opened. "I found it!"

"Found what?" Warren asked.

"Come with me to Cerebro!" Betsy told them. "I'll explain everything there!"

"Might as well check it out," Tabitha said. "Nothing good on TV anyway!"

Soon many of them were in Cerebro. Betsy was at the controls. "I was right! I knew something felt wrong about what happened the day of the attack and my hunches are never wrong!"

"Uh, Betsy…Autumn and Jesse did kill those people right?" Paige asked. "I mean I saw Autumn do it!"

"Autumn may have done the deed but Jesse didn't," Betsy told her. "His powers only made the gun explode. He didn't kill anyone!"

"What are you saying?" Warren asked.

"It wasn't Jesse's power surge Madelyne sensed," Betsy explained. "It was another mutant!"

"What?" Logan asked.

"Cerebro just confirmed it," Betsy punched up the information onscreen. "There was an unknown mutant signature in the same area as the attack yesterday. I'm putting up the information now."

"You can track mutant signatures from a few days now?" Fury asked.

"Mutant energy can be sensed by Cerebro from at least a month thanks to the modifications I made on this baby," Forge said proudly. An image of Christopher was shown.

"Him? He's still **alive**?" Fury shouted.

"Wait you **know** this guy?" Warren asked.

"Unfortunately," Fury folded his arms. "SHIELD recruited him when he was sixteen."

"WHAT?" Logan barked. "I never met the guy!"

"We don't exactly tell all our operatives who work in Black Ops who's who remember?" Fury gave him a look.

"Black Ops? You telling me you sent a kid to train in your elite squad?" Warren shouted.

"Christopher Aaronson was no ordinary kid," Fury took out a disk. "As you can see from this file."

"Aaronson? As in…" Warren's eyes widened.

"Bedlam's brother," Fury nodded.

"You knew about this and never told us?" Tabitha yelled.

"We thought the guy was dead long before the kid entered the Institute," Fury pointed out. "And Christopher didn't exactly have an exemplary service record."

"Wait a minute look at this information on Christopher's powers," Betsy pointed. "Then I was right! Then that means…"

"Jesse's innocent," Logan finished. "The kid was **set** up!"

"Now all we have to do is find him and tell him that!" Paige said. Then an alert from Cerebro sounded.

"Something tells me that is not going to be a problem," Betsy remarked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I tell ya Chris, that Autumn girl may not win any prizes for her personality but she sure knows how to get the job done," A purple skinned woman with bat wings and short purple hair snickered.

"You got the parts?" Chris asked. They were in a large hangar in the bunker. The mutants were unloading missiles from a plane.

"And then some," The purple woman nodded.

"Parts? Parts for what?"

Chris turned around and saw Jesse standing there. "Jesse? I thought you were still in your room?"

"I was but I wanted to see what the commotion was about. Are those **missiles?"** Jesse gasped. "Did you guys go use Autumn to steal missiles?"

"Nah this is what we really went to get from that science lab in Russia," A large hulking mutant attached something to some kind of cube. "Just a little battery for this device here."

"Wait, what exactly are you going to do with this?" Jesse asked. "What **is** that?"

"It's called a particle vortex accelerator," Nick Fury entered the room thanks to the Mass device with the New Mutants (Red Squad plus Sunspot, Danielle, and Paige), Logan, Warren and a few SHIELD agents. "Agent Aaronson stole it from SHIELD years ago."

"Stole it?" Jesse gasped.

"I don't know how you found us and got in here but you're going to wish you hadn't…" Chris growled. "GET THEM!"

To Chris' surprise the New Mutants easily and quickly defeated the smaller mutant band. The SHIELD agents cuffed them and arrested them. "Teleporting in here was easy once we traced your mutant signatures," Logan kicked down a huge mutant.

"Jesse! Use your powers on them! They're going to kill us if you don't!" Chris shouted.

"No! You're not a murderer! Jesse you didn't kill that FOH guy!" Paige shouted and pointed at Chris. "HE DID!"

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Cerebro confirmed a **second** mutant signature at the same time you used your powers," Betsy told him. "**His** signature. He killed the man and left you to take the blame!"

"That's a lie! Jesse don't listen to her!" Chris shouted.

"Your brother set you up to take the fall," Paige told him.

"Then he kidnapped you and Autumn in order to make it easier for him to join his criminal gang!" Danielle shouted.

"Criminals? You said that you broke out of a lab and formed the band to help mutants!" Jesse shouted at Chris.

"Is that what he told you?" Warren snapped. "Jesse your brother spent the past four years working for SHIELD as a Black Ops agent!"

"He was part of a secret mutant division until we discovered that he and his friends were doing a little business on the side," Fury shouted. "You remember Aaronson? The drug dealing, the weapons trading, selling SHIELD secrets to the highest bidder!"

"WHAT?" Jesse shouted. "It is true isn't it? That's where you've been all these years!"

"It gets worse Jesse," Warren shouted. "It turns out Chris likes to brag. He has the same powers you have, including how to shut down a person's brain. And he's used it before. On your parents…"

"You're actually not going to buy this load of crap they're giving you are you?" Chris snorted. "Who are you going to believe? Them or family."

Jesse clenched his fists. "Family," He said.

Then he punched Chris straight in the jaw. "You murdered our parents!" Jesse shouted. "Why?"

"Because they annoyed the hell out of me," Jesse growled. "Wanted to take me to a doctor to fix me, but I **fixed** them! And now I'm gonna fix you!"

The particle vortex accelerator began to glow and activate. "I could just fry all of you with my mind…" Chris snorted. "But I think this baby deserves a test drive!"

"What exactly does that do?" Logan asked Fury.

"It creates a black hole that's guaranteed to destroy everything within a twelve mile radius," Fury gulped.

"Oh is **that** all?" Tabitha quipped.

"I'm gonna enjoy seeing you torn into little pieces Fury," Chris laughed. Suddenly the machine pointed to him and started to glow. "What…?"

"I'm not gonna let you do that bro," Jesse charged towards him and grabbed him. His body started to glow.

"What are you doing?" Chris shouted as he struggled with his brother. He started to glow as well. "You can't use your powers like this! You'll be killed!"

"Maybe, but I'm gonna take you with me," Jesse growled as he shoved him towards the device. "Let's see what my powers can **really** do!"

"You fool you're going to kill us both!" Chris struggled to get away but couldn't. He and Jesse used their powers on each other. They screamed as a bright glow surrounded them and the device. The device fizzled and sputtered and a black hole seemed to come out of it. But the vortex surrounded both mutants. They seemed to be drawn into the black hole device itself.

"JESSE!" Paige shouted.

"NO! JESSE!" Warren yelled.

"Here's…What…A **real**…X-Man can…Do!" Jesse's eyes glowed as he used his powers to their full potential. As the two seemed to be sucked into the device, the device warped and seemed to pull into itself. Then it exploded with a huge bang.

"JESSE!" Warren shouted.

"We gotta get out of here!" Logan grabbed onto him. The entire bunker was shaking violently and was about to cave in.

"Where's Autumn? I don't see her!" Jubilee looked around.

"No time to look this place is gonna blow!" Fury shouted as he activated SHIELD's Mass Device. The Mutants, the SHIELD agents and their prisoners disappeared.

In her room Autumn calmly sat there while the bunker started to shake. "Is this how it ends for me?" She barley raised an eyebrow. The thought of her own death did not frighten her. She stood up and walked to the door. She managed to make her way into the hallway before she was blocked by debris.

"It's a pity…That I die when I have finally found my reason for living," Autumn coughed. "Even if it is for killing."

"Well then perhaps I can help you," Selene appeared behind her with a stone gargoyle. She shot Autumn with a bolt of energy. She fell to the ground. "That was easy. Apocalypse will be most pleased. Take her."

The lifeless figure obeyed her command and picked up Autumn. Selene laughed as she teleported them away.


	6. Havok in Hawaii

**Havok in Hawaii**

"I can't believe he's gone…" Paige sobbed. It was two days after the confrontation with Chris. There had been no sign of Jesse or Autumn. Both were presumed dead after the bunker exploded. The New Mutants were having a ceremony in the back garden. A small headstone bearing Jesse's name had been placed. Roadblock and the other Misfit Handlers were there as well.

"Maybe he's not really dead?" Jubilee sniffed. "Maybe he was just sucked into another dimension or something? Or a different timeline or…"

"Jubilee…" Logan gently put his hand on her shoulder. "He's gone."

"So's Autumn," Starla looked around. She was wearing a fashionable black dress. "Don't see her headstone."

"She didn't deserve one!" Paige snapped.

"Oh just because she wasn't someone you liked or thought of as a good person she's not worthy enough to be remembered?" Starla snapped back. "If that was true nearly half the cemeteries in the world wouldn't exist!"

"I hate it when she's right," Sam grumbled. "But I still don't think she deserves a grave next to Mr. Proudstar like Jesse." Next to Jesse's headstone was John Proudstar's.

"I just wish we could just tell people that Jesse wasn't the one responsible for killing that FOH lunatic," Jubilee said sadly.

"And who would believe us? Even then it's still one mutant killing a human no matter which way you look at it," Ray grumbled. "And a mutant whose powers are out of control is a lot easier for people to forget than a trained Black Ops SHIELD agent!"

"Berserker's right, there's nothing we can do," Logan sighed.

"That's **another** thing we can't do!" Tim snapped.

"Look I don't like it any more than you that Danger Room practice has been cut down to twice a week instead of every day," Logan glared at Warren. "But some people think you need a break and should work on your studies."

"I thought the point of the Red Squad was to take over the X-Men if they needed us!" Tabitha challenged.

"Yeah being stuck here in class all day isn't going to help anyone!" Sam agreed. "We need to get out there and start doing some good!"

"NO! NO MORE MISSIONS!" Angel shouted. "Not until the Professor and the others get back."

"What? Are you kidding? Why?" Several students protested.

"It's about time!" Starla looked relieved. "Finally some **sensible** ideas around here!"

"Look I know you all want to help but right now the best thing you can do is sit tight until the others get back," Candy said diplomatically. "Just think of this as time you should be focusing on your school work."

"Like we have a choice," Jamie grumbled as he folded his arms.

"Come on, let's go inside," Roadblock said. "I've prepared some nice treats for you to eat." The kids were led inside by Candy and the Joes, leaving Logan and Warren behind.

"Are you sure you wanna play it this way?" Logan asked Warren.

"We've already lost two students," Warren sighed. "I can't risk losing any more. This is for the best. For our students' safety…We have to stay out of fighting as much as possible."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two more weeks passed and not a sign from the X-Men and Misfits. Anti-mutant demonstrations continued all over the world. Reports of mutants or people suspected of being mutants being killed all over the world were shown on the news every day. More countries such as France and Spain passed mutant registration or in some cases mutant deportation laws. The FOH and Purity gained more and more numbers and became more popular.

But mutants fought back. There were attacks on FOH buildings and random mutant attacks all over the world as well. China failed in it's second and third attempt at reclaiming Madripoor and many of the human soldiers captured were found dead in the ocean. The violence in Mutant Town in New York City and the streets of Los Angeles was non stop as mutants clashed with FOH, rival gangs or police.

And all the New Mutants could do was watch.

"I tell you I am so sick of television," Tabitha grumbled as she turned off the TV set one afternoon. "Did I really say that?"

"I never thought I'd miss Logan's Danger Room sessions every day," Ray sighed.

"I never thought I'd miss the Misfits," Amara sighed. "At least when they came over to cause trouble they distracted us from what was going on. I'd even be happy to see Pyro again."

"All we do is schoolwork, some lame regular PE classes, and maybe some training with our powers," Roberto agreed.

"You all say that like it's a **bad **thing!" Starla sniffed as she got up. "Really maybe you aren't cut out to be normal people after all!"

"Yeah like **you **would know anything about that!" Jubilee snapped as Starla flounced out the door.

"Hey guys! We got a call!" Jamie ran into the room. "It's Scott's brother Alex from Hawaii. I got him on the computer screen phone! Come on!"

"All right! We could use some good news!" Tabitha said.

"Who's Alex?" Lorna asked.

"Scott's younger brother," Jubilee explained. "He lives in Hawaii and he's been kind of doing his own thing helping people in his hometown. Sort of a one mutant rescue squad."

Soon nearly all the New Mutants were in the computer lab. "What's up Alex?" Sam asked.

"Hey guys! Hey is Scott back from outer space yet?" Alex asked from his camera phone in his room.

"No, and neither are the other X-Men and the Misfits," Jubilee said.

"Great," Alex groaned. "Because I could really use their help."

"What's the problem?" Amara asked.

"See there's this mutant nutcase that's been flying around Hawaii setting fires all over the place," Alex explained. "Calls himself Vulcan. I'm telling you guys, this creep is a lot more powerful than I can handle alone."

"Wait a minute," Roberto said. "Alex we can help! The New Mutants have been training just as hard! We can help you!"

"Are you sure?" Alex said. "I know I can use the help but…"

"Don't worry," Tabitha said. "We'll be there! Besides, it's an excuse to get out of Bayville! And who wouldn't want a trip to Hawaii?"

"All right," Alex said. "I'll be here. You know where I live. Alex out." He shut off the phone.

"You really think Mr. Worthington is just going to give us permission to go to Hawaii?" Jamie asked.

"Who's asking him? Angel's just going to tell us to abandon him," Roberto snapped. "I know just what he'll say. What he's been saying for weeks! Let someone **else **handle it. Well I'm not gonna be the one to tell Cyclops that we let his brother down!"

"He's right," Sam nodded. "We're on our own. The only problem is how are we gonna get to Hawaii?"

"We can't use the Mass Device without someone finding out and stopping us," Danielle said.

"Maybe we can swipe the X-Jet?" Sam asked. "We've done it before."

"Yeah and we've gotten seriously grounded before," Jubilee reminded him. "My hands are still recovering from the last time we got caught on a joy ride years ago!"

"Or maybe I can just give you **these?**" Jamie took a few teleportation watches from his pocket.

"What the…?" Sam was shocked.

"Admit it, what would you do without me?" Jamie gave them a look.

"I'm not gonna ask where or how you got these," Sam sighed.

"Trinity gave them to me before they left," Jamie said. "That's all you **want** to know!"

"Okay Sunspot you take Amara and Jubilee," Sam ordered. "I'll take Rahne and Tabitha. Ray you take Tim and…"

"I want to go too," Paige said. "It'll help take my mind off of…" Her voice stopped.

"I know you do, but we need you to cover for us," Sam said gently. "Danielle, Lorna you're coming too."

"Between the nine of us and Havok we should be more than a match for whatever we come up against," Tabitha nodded. "Wish us luck."

"We're probably gonna need it!" Ray groaned as they set the coordinates and teleported away.

"I can't believe they left us behind again!" Jamie groaned.

"Well at least we won't get into any trouble," Paige sighed.

"And why **wouldn't** you get into trouble?" Logan asked as he rounded the corner and folded his arms.

"Uh oh…" Jamie gulped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Whoa," Lorna blinked as they materialized in Hawaii near a beach. "These things are handy to have around."

"Yeah leave it to the Misfits to figure out the easiest way to travel," Tabitha joked.

"And the view here is a lot better too," Amara took a breath. "Smell that warm air!"

"Smell that smoke!" Roberto pointed. A house was burning down the road. "Come on!" They rushed to help.

They saw Alex lead a woman out of the building. "Guys! You came!" Alex shouted. "Get my mom to safety! My dad's still inside!"

"This is one time we could have really used Iceman or Wavedancer," Danielle said.

"Well we **don't** have them so we have to improvise," Amara said.

"I can use a magnetic shield to protect us from the flames," Lorna said to Alex. "Just show me the way inside."

"Fine uh…Lorna is it?" Alex asked.

"Yeah come on!" Lorna grabbed him as she used her powers. They went through the door to get Alex's dad.

"We need to stop that fire from spreading," Danielle said. "Magma, Sunspot can either of you create a vortex of some kind?"

"We can't control fire! Just make it!" Roberto said.

"Here come the fire trucks!" Ray called out as he heard sirens. "They can put out the fire!"

"But it might be too late before they get here!" Danielle said.

"Here comes Alex and Lorna!" Tabitha pointed as they came out.

"Are you guys all right?" Amara asked as they got out.

"A little smoke in the lungs but yeah we're okay," Alex's foster dad coughed. "Lucky we could breathe in there!"

"That's it! Breathe! Lorna! Use your powers to make an airtight force field around the house!" Sam shouted. "Can you do that?"

"It's worth a try!" Lorna focused on her powers squeezing the house until it crumbled inward. "Sorry!"

"The house was wrecked before you got here anyway," Alex's mother groaned.

"I think you got a lot of the fire out," Danielle said as the fire trucks arrived. "Polaris use your powers to help the firefighters contain the blaze to this one area so it doesn't spread!"

"Not a problem," Lorna complied. "Good thing my father made me practice making electromagnetic force fields every day!"

"It won't take long for this fire to go out!" One fireman told them.

"Thanks for your help guys," Alex sighed.

"Some help we were," Tim groaned. "Polaris did all the work!"

"But who would burn your house?" Amara asked.

"Uh I'm guessing that guy up there," Sam gulped.

"Well so you finally brought in your little friends," A young dark haired man who looked about twenty floated in the air above them. He wore a black and red uniform with black boots and a red trench coat like jacket. His body glowed with a powerful force and his eyes glowed a bright red.

"Vulcan I presume?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately," Alex grunted.

"Shame you couldn't get the **real **X-Men," He taunted. "Just a bunch of wanna bes."

"We'll show you what **real** X-Men can do!" Roberto turned into his solar power form and flew at him, his hands glowing with power.

"Roberto wait!" Alex warned.

"They call you Sunspot don't they?" The intruder laughed as he folded his arms. "How amusing."

"Laugh this off creep!" Roberto shot his solar rays at him.

Vulcan merely increased the glow around him and the rays didn't even harm him. "What the…? He just absorbed my blasts like they were nothing!" Roberto gasped.

"Because they **are** nothing," Vulcan raised his arm. "A Sunspot is nothing compared to the full power of Vulcan!" He shot out a powerful beam from his hand that knocked Roberto out of the sky.

"Sunspot!" Amara ran over to him. He managed to land on the sand and only changed back to his human form after he landed. "Are you okay?"

"Barely. This guy is strong," Roberto gulped. "Really strong!"

"Yeah and for some reason whenever I try to use my powers on him it doesn't work!" Alex said. "He just shrugs it off."

"Really, let's see what our powers can do!" Tabitha created a large energy bomb. "Hey Meatball! Catch!" She tossed it at him.

BOOOM!

"Was that supposed to **do** anything?" Vulcan yawned. The explosion had bounced harmlessly off of his force field. "Really no wonder you people are on the second string. Or is it the **third** string?"

"Second string this!" Ray shouted. "Come on Skullfire! Jubilee! Give it all you've got!" All three of them used their powers to blast at Vulcan at the same time.

But his force field repelled the blast. "What are you trying to do? Tickle me to death?" Vulcan laughed. "Please keep attacking me. This is really funny!"

"I'll show you how funny it can get…" Danielle focused. "I..I can't use my powers! He's blocking me!"

"Yeah mental attacks don't work against a strong mental defense," Vulcan snorted. "NEXT!"

"How about a metal defense?" Lorna shouted as she used her powers to hurl a fire truck at Vulcan.

But Vulcan merely blasted it apart with his powers. "Nice try. You may have your old man's powers but you don't even have anything near as close to his skill!" Vulcan laughed as he turned from her.

And got a very powerful punch from Sam who had flown at him at an incredible speed. "CANNONBALL PUNCH!" Sam yelled.

"Way to go Sammy!" Tabitha yelled. "I knew that would distract him enough!"

"AAAHHH!" The punch was so powerful it actually knocked Vulcan through his force field, forcing him to reel backwards for a moment. "That…Almost **hurt**."

He blasted another blast at Sam who was sent careening to the ground. "Ow…" Sam groaned as he staggered up. "This could have gone a lot better."

"You losers can't really be the same people who took down Apocalypse and the Hellfire Club," Vulcan laughed. "They must really be wimps to be defeated by the likes of you!"

"This is not working people," Jubilee gulped.

"Yeah I'm glad I went on **this **trip," Rahne groaned. "What the hell am I going to do? Bite him?"

"No, but you can have what's left after **I'm** through!" Logan ran up with Betsy, Roadblock, Spirit and several army soldiers behind him.

"Oh please," Vulcan yawned. "Those claws are useless if you can't touch me! And lasers? Come on! You'd get better results shooting **spitballs** at me!"

"He's right," Jubilee said. "We've been giving him everything we've got and it doesn't even phase him!"

"Let me show you what I can really do," Vulcan readied his arms. "This is going to be fun!"

He sent out a strange pulse from his arms that made the weapons of the soldier's explode. "How the hell did he do that?" Roadblock yelled.

"Oh this is nothing compared to…" Vulcan stiffened. "What the…Not telekinesis but…" A magnetic force field was encircling him. He strained against it. "Not bad little Polaris! But not good enough!" With a blast of energy he broke free. "Now let's see how you handle my powers!"

He sent a blast at Lorna. Suddenly Alex dove in front of her and covered her body with his. He took the full force of the blast. "ALEX!" Logan shouted.

"Uhhh…" The back of Alex's shirt was torn but there seemed to be no bruises. "Leave my friends alone you creep!"

"Oh saving your friends. How sweet. I've had enough fun today Havok," Vulcan grunted. "But I'll be back for you later." He flew off.

"Alex you saved my life! Are you okay?" Lorna asked.

"I'm fine," Alex checked himself. "In fact…He didn't hurt me at all."

"It's like your powers cancel each other out for some reason," Sam thought. "I wonder why?"

"Well they are both solar based mutants," Amara thought.

"Well so am I but he got **me** good," Roberto grumbled.

"No surprise," Betsy grunted. "According to the Portable Cerebro his power level is classified as a Class Four. Maybe even a Class Five!"

"Class Five? Isn't that like an Omega level?" Ray asked. "You saying this guy is as powerful as Jean?"

"Maybe even more," Betsy sighed. "We were very lucky today."

"Maybe not so lucky," Logan growled at them. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in right now? Running off without telling anyone?"

"We had no choice! If we did Angel would never let us go help!" Tabitha said. "You know how he's been on a kick about that lately."

"And at the very least we helped save Alex's family…" Rahne looked at the house. "If not his house."

"You did more than that," One fireman said. "You chased away that evil mutant and saved the street from burning up."

"Yeah those guys are heroes!" One bystander cheered.

"That's the way to show 'em Havok!" Another bystander cheered. The whole street was now out and cheering for them.

"Wow, people cheering for us," Tabitha blinked. "That's a switch."

"Wolverine please don't blame them for what they did," Alex said. "It was my fault. I asked them to come because I couldn't handle Vulcan alone. And because of that I wrecked everything!"

"Honey don't say that," Alex's foster mother patted him on the back. "We were thinking of redecorating the place anyway." She looked at the house. "Well okay its going to take more than we figured…"

"Houses and possessions can be replaced," Mr. Masters nodded. "But you saved our lives."

"Mom, Dad…" Alex sighed. "I think it's time for me to go to the Institute. I can't stay here and put you guys in danger anymore."

"Maybe that is the best thing you can do," Mrs. Masters sighed. "But I'm still going to miss you."

"But wait, where will you guys live and…?" Alex began.

"Oh don't worry about your parents," A neighbor woman said. "They can stay at our place until their home is rebuilt."

"And I'm sure the Institute can spare a few extra dollars into helping you rebuilt it," Spirit elbowed Logan. "Right Wolverine?"

"Great, the Professor is going to **love **this when we get back," Logan groaned. "Just what we need, another bill!"

"Oh be quiet and be happy that Havok is finally coming home with us!" Jubilee chastised him.

"But will you be happy with the extra training sessions I give you?" Logan looked at her.

"On second thought," Jubilee gulped. "Maybe Alex can go and we can stay here?"

Meanwhile not far away…

"Sinister? Vulcan here?" Vulcan spoke on a cell phone. "The plan went perfectly. Havok is headed towards the mansion."

"Good work Vulcan," Sinister told him. "Now I have the Summers boy and the clone in one place. The only drawback is that now Apocalypse knows about your existence."

"Let him," Vulcan grunted. "He's no threat to me."

"Don't be so overconfident in your easy victory," Sinister warned him. "This was only a warm up. The real fight hasn't even begun yet."


	7. Making New Aliances

**Making New Alliances**

"I really feel bad about all this," Alex sighed as he looked around his new room at the Institute. "The last thing I wanted to do was get anyone in trouble."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Starla purred. She had taken it upon herself to show Alex his room. "They seem to get on your case for the littlest thing around here. So you're Scott Summer's younger brother huh? I must say you are very different than what I pictured. I mean…Scott's so…And **you're** so…" Her eyes lit up. "You must work out a lot."

"Well yeah, I do surf too," Alex suddenly felt like a mouse trapped in a corner by a very hungry cat.

"Really? You know maybe the two of us can get together and make some waves?" Starla slunk up to him so that her face and body were very close.

"Uh maybe some other time," Alex backed away.

"Hey sis, you finish your chores yet?" Taylor asked as he stood by the door with Jamie and Madelyne.

"Beat it brats," Starla hissed. "We're busy!"

"No we're not!" Alex said quickly and moved over to them. "Anything I can help you with?"

"They can help by leaving," Starla growled.

"Why don't **you** leave?" Madelyne snapped. "It's obvious he's not interested in you!"

"Listen Jean Grey Number Two," Starla growled. "Why don't you go somewhere and play with your dolls?"

"You can't tell me what to do you know?" Madelyne glared at her.

"Yes I can! I'm older than you!" Starla said. "What are you going to do? Cry to your big sister?"

"I'll do more than **that** you…" Madelyne balled her fists.

"Just go away you annoying rug rats," Starla waved and turned to Alex.

"I have a better idea," Madelyne said as she activated her powers. "Why don't **you **go away you slutty Tinkerbell wanna be?"

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Starla yelled as Madelyne telekinetically picked her up and shoved her out the door.

"Gladly! You're gaining weight!" Madelyne said as she dropped Starla outside Alex's room on her behind and slammed the door in her face.

"YOU'LL GET YOURS YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Starla screamed as she hit the door a few times then stormed away.

"Ignore my sister, she's a bitch," Taylor said. He responded to Alex's shocked expression. "Well she **is."**

"Thanks guys, I think you just saved me from a fate worse than death," Alex chuckled. "So you're Madelyne huh?"

"Yeah and this is Taylor," She nodded. "So you're moving in here full time now huh?"

"It's the best place for me to be right now," Alex agreed.

"If this place is so great then why didn't you come before?" Taylor asked.

"Because he was doing super hero stuff in Hawaii," Jamie explained.

"Well I wouldn't call it that," Alex was embarrassed. "I kind of got into a little trouble with the law and as part of my community service I became a one mutant task force for my town."

"Yeah but you fought some villains right?" Jamie asked.

"Occasionally," Alex admitted. "And helped pull people out of a few cars. And get the mayor out of some neighbor's yard once in a while."

"What was he a drunk like our mayor?" Madelyne asked.

"No, he was a Saint Bernard," Alex told him. "Seriously, he was a dog. I lived in a weird town."

"So basically you don't have any training right?" Taylor asked. "That means you can be on our squad!"

"We're on the Blue Squad because of our age," Jamie said. "Most of the team that went to Hawaii to help you are on the Red Squad."

"Of course there hasn't exactly been a lot of missions lately," Madelyne sighed.

"I heard about what happened to Jesse," Alex said. "He seemed like a nice guy. But as for training…Well I've done quite a bit. Not Danger Room standard but it was pretty intense in it's own way."

"What kind of training?" Jamie asked.

"Well…?" Alex grinned. "You have an ocean in back right?"

"Yeah…" Taylor blinked.

"Come on, I'll show you," Alex grinned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe what you all did!" Warren yelled at Roberto. Sam and the others that went to Hawaii were in Xavier's office. "It's bad enough that you left the Institute, and the state of New York without permission! But to get involved in a fight with an unknown and dangerous mutant? What were you thinking?"

"We were just trying to save Alex!" Tabitha protested.

"You should have just told us and we would have sent the Joes or someone to help him," Warren glared.

"And by then it would have been too late," Rahne said.

"Too late for what? To nearly get killed?" Warren snapped. "What you did was reckless and dangerous!"

"They also did the **right** thing," Logan stepped in. "Face it Angel, the only person who's out of line here is **you!"**

"Logan, not now…" Warren glared.

"Yes now! Kids wait outside!" Logan told them.

"Why? We can hear you fighting just as easily out there?" Ray asked.

"Out!" Warren snapped. The students left. "What are you trying to do? Undermine my authority?"

"No, you're doing a hell of a job with that all on your own," Logan said. "Now I've been going along with this crap for about two weeks now, which you gotta admit is a record for me. But I've **had** it! No more! I'm through humoring you! It's time to set you straight!"

"Oh really? About what?" Warren growled.

"About something I should have said to you weeks ago! But for some reason I thought you'd snap out of it by yourself! I was wrong! What happened to Jesse wasn't **your fault** Warren," Logan told him. "Xavier will understand that. What **is **your fault is that you're betraying the purpose of the X-Men."

"I'm trying to teach these kids to use their powers responsibly and keep them safe," Warren shouted.

"And how is hiding from the world teaching them **that?**" Logan barked.

"You sound like you're actually proud of those kids breaking the rules!" Warren was shocked.

"You're damn right I am! When push came to shove these kids knew that they'd get in trouble for helping Havok but they did it anyway," Logan told him. "They put their lives on the line and because of that people are alive. That town would have burned to the ground if they weren't there and you **know** it!"

"So what do you want Logan?" Warren asked. "Have them go running out and saving the day every time danger comes up?"

"I'm saying we have to pick our battles," Logan told him. "We always fight for our friends. And until the others get back we're responsible for their job! Like it or not Warren, the Red Squad has to step up now. It's not like we didn't know this day was coming."

"It's just come sooner than we thought," Warren sighed. "Too soon."

"I'm not saying let the kids off the hook completely," Logan told him. "I'll make 'em do some extra training."

"Speaking of which I guess we should go back to daily Danger Room sessions?" Warren asked.

"Now you are talking," Logan grinned. "Come on let's bring 'em back inside." He opened the door and didn't see anyone there. "Where did they go?"

Starla was walking past. "Starla do you know where the others are?" Warren asked.

"Oh doing something stupid outside training," Starla said. "I came to complain about an assault! Madelyne used her powers on me! She attacked me!"

"Training? Outside?" Logan asked. "This I gotta see."

"I'd like to see this as well," Warren nodded.

"Ex-cuse me!" Starla yelled. "I was **attacked** here!"

"Do you have any broken bones?" Logan asked gruffly.

"No," Starla said.

"Are you injured?" Logan asked.

"Not really," She admitted.

"Then you got lucky," Logan told her. "Stop whining!" He went off with Warren.

"You know it's attitudes like that that get you **lawsuits!"** Starla screamed after him.

"Tell it to the lawyers," Logan barked at her.

They went outside but the kids weren't to be found. "Where are they?" Logan took a sniff. "I smell 'em…The ocean!"

"I'll find them," Warren took to the sky and flew overhead. Logan followed them.

Soon they saw the kids. They had gone down the cliff to the ocean where they saw Alex blasting at the waves with his blasts. "The trick is to hold them off and keep them from crashing onto the beach for as long as you can," Alex told them.

"Dude, isn't that kind of pointless?" Ray asked.

"That's the point," Jamie rolled his eyes. "Don't you people ever watch samurai movies?"

"It's to build up your stamina as well as doing some target practice," Alex told them. He deliberately let one get away.

"I got it!" Roberto shouted as he blasted at it.

"Good shot!" Alex told them. "Wanna try?"

"Yeah I'm game," Roberto nodded as he joined in.

"I'm in," Tim nodded.

"Me too," Ray said.

"Dude, your powers are **electric**," Tim snapped. "You'll fry us all!"

"Not if we don't stand in the water," Ray told him.

"That means I can do it too," Jubilee said.

"I'll copy your powers Alex," Everett got into the game as well.

"I don't think my fire blasts are that strong," Amara said. "But I'll try." Soon they were getting into it.

"Phew, this is harder than I thought," Roberto was already sweating. "How long do you usually do this, Alex?"

"I dunno, two three hours," Alex shrugged. "I once did it for six."

"Six hours?" Ray shouted.

"Too bad we can't play," Rahne sighed.

"I dunno about that," Alex said. "How about we up the stakes here? All the rest of you try to hit us with pebbles…Don't throw hard. Just try to hit us."

"Oh this is gonna be fun," Tabitha cackled.

"No time bombs, Tabitha!" Ray shouted. "Yikes!" He barely dodged a pebble.

"Okay now we gotta hit the waves and avoid getting hit by pebbles," Alex shouted. "It's a little thing I used to do with the deputy back home."

"You actually let somebody throw rocks at you while training?" Roberto asked as he dodged a pebble.

"Yeah he's Scott's brother all right!" Ray groaned. "Ow! Tabby!"

The students were all getting into the game. "Alex has picked up a few tricks of his own in Hawaii," Warren mused.

"Looks like Havok's got some leadership abilities after all," Logan nodded. "Maybe he's just what we need right now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mister Pierce, what a pleasure to see you," Kingpin spoke to the Hellfire Club member in his office. "What can I do to help you?"

"It's what I can do for **you**," Donald Pierce told him. "Have you read my proposal?"

"I have," Kingpin thought as he perused a folder in front of him. "A way to permanently suppress the X-Gene. How…ingenious of you."

"It's still in the development stage," Pierce said.

"Tell me, why did you come to me with **this?**" Kingpin asked. "I'm not exactly a full fledged member of the Hellfire Club."

"Which is why I came to you," Pierce grunted. "Damn mutants have taken over everything! It was bad enough when Shaw was in charge but now his mutant brat of a son's lording all over us. Human beings are being phased out of the organization. It's just a matter of time before they turn me out."

"I thought you were exempt from that little rule due to your…" Kingpin waved his hand towards Pierce's cybernetic arm.

"Barely," Pierce grunted. "I'm sick of taking orders from those freaks!"

"You would rather be the one **giving **the orders," Kingpin said. "Again why come to me?"

"Because you are the only human that has the guts to stand up to the organization and help me take it down from the inside," Pierce said. "I know about you playing some kind of bizarre power game with Factor Three. With you on the inside I may have a chance to keep tabs on their movements. Think about it Kingpin, do you really think they'd let a mere human win? But together we'd stand more than a chance. With the mutants gone, we'll take control!"

"It is a tempting prospect," Kingpin folded his fingers carefully.

"You and I can be the new Black King and White King of the Hellfire Club and rebuild it to it's old glory," Pierce said. "The way it should be, mutant free! What do you say?"

"Well royalty is always appealing," Kingpin said. "And all I have to do is…?"

"I need funds," Pierce said. "And a secret place for my scientists to do their research."

"As well as one particular mutant to ensure success," Kingpin nodded. "A cure for mutant powers would be very handy to someone like myself. Maybe even alter it to cure a few non mutant super heroes that wander around."

"Like Spider Man and the Daredevil?" Pierce grinned. "I'm sure we can work on something. Do we have a deal then?"

"I believe we do," Kingpin nodded. "How about we go over the details of our partnership at lunch tomorrow? I have a few associates I need to meet with first on other business. Chez Luna at say…Noonish?"

"I will be there," Pierce walked out of the room, confident in his plans.

"So did you hear everything?" Kingpin casually turned his head to the shadows.

"**Everything,**" Sinister walked out. "But tell me something, why are you telling **me **this? We're supposed to be rivals you know?"

"I am well **aware** of that," Kingpin said wryly. "But something tells me we could **both** benefit from a little cooperation."

"Really? What sort of cooperation?" Sinister raised an eyebrow.

"Be honest Sinister, you don't really give a damn about winning this game do you?" Kingpin asked. "At least the game Factor Three is playing. Am I right?"

Sinister was silent. "I'll take that as a yes," Kingpin continued. "What you really want is to get rid of both Apocalypse and Factor Three so you can be free to pursue your genetic experimentation to your hearts content. Working on the perfect species free from all of these political maneuvers. Am I correct?"

"Are you **sure** you are not a mutant?" Sinister gave him a look.

"Just a mere Homo Sapien," Kingpin smirked. "Who is very good at reading people."

"May I infer from this conversation that you are not exactly interested in winning this game of Factor Three's as well?" Sinister asked.

"I must admit it is an amusing distraction," Kingpin waved. "But I have more important matters to attend to. I am after all the Kingpin of Crime. I have an empire to control and expand."

"And you want me to help you with it," Sinister folded his arms. "Making you perfect soldiers for some kind of crime army?"

"Of course," Kingpin nodded. "I'm more than willing to give you free reign and have plenty of resources at my disposal. And I am also willing to help you with plans for your revenge as well."

"Really? Why?" Sinister raised an eyebrow.

"To put it bluntly Factor Three, the Hellfire Club and Apocalypse are competition," Kingpin shrugged. "Pure and simple."

"And therefore your enemy," Sinister agreed.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Kingpin grinned.

"And you'd like me to be your friend," Sinister nodded.

"Would you rather be my **enemy?**" Kingpin asked. "By the way there is someone I wish you to meet." He looked at his watch. "In about three…Two…One…"

There was a flash. In popped a tall gaunt man with gray and black hair, a goatee and a trimmed mustache. He was wearing an olive green suit and expensive Italian boots. "Sinister I'd like you to meet Trevor Fitzroy. One of my employees. A very cunning and clever thief and assassin."

"Charmed I'm sure," Fitzroy grinned.

"A teleporter?" Sinister asked.

"A bit more complicated than that," Fitzroy grinned. "You see I travel through time to get whenever and wherever I need to be. Well whenever within two years anyway depending on how much strength I have at the time. My powers do have some limits."

"And the fact that he needs to take a large quantity of life force to use his powers," Kingpin said. "So I wouldn't shake hands if I were you."

"Very interesting," Sinister smiled. "I could use a man with his talents."

"You can use him to tell Factor Three and the Hellfire Club about Pierce's treachery for starters," Kingpin said.

"You don't want the credit?" Sinister was surprised.

"Not especially," Kingpin shrugged. "Like I said, there's a bigger game to play. Pierce was right about one thing, Factor Three would never let a mere human win their game. No matter what my attachments are to the Vanisher. And I have a feeling they will never let you win either."

"No, in fact I have a sneaking suspicion that Factor One is deliberately making me play so he can humiliate me in some bizarre fashion," Sinister nodded.

"So why not work together and teach them a lesson?" Kingpin grinned.

"Kingpin…I think we have the beginnings of a beautiful partnership," Sinister grinned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three days passed and life went on. The protestors had moved away and died down. The soldiers had left and Forge had upgraded the security system at the gate. Alex was fitting in with the New Mutants. Even though he had some mastery of his powers, he was put on the Blue Squad. But Alex didn't complain. He seemed to enjoy his new team mates. Well almost all of them.

"Starla I'm really not that interested," Alex backed away out of the boy's locker room.

"Oh come on Alex," Starla purred. She was wearing nothing more than a towel. "You can't tell me you don't like what you see?"

"I do," Roberto remarked as he and Everett rounded the corner.

"Whoa…"Everett blinked.

"Hello boys," Starla said. "See they can appreciate me. Why can't you?"

"We'd all appreciate it if you put some **clothes on!"** Amara shouted. Standing with her was Lorna and Jubilee.

"Oh get a sense of humor," Starla removed the towel with a flourish. It revealed she was wearing a two piece strapless bathing suit. "I do have clothes on. Technically."

"She does have a point," Roberto said. Amara glared at him. "What?"

"Come with me!" Amara grabbed Roberto by the arm and dragged him away. "We need to have a talk!"

"OW! NOT SO HARD! OW!" Roberto yelled.

"If I were you I'd put something on before Logan catches you," Jubilee told Starla. "Or you catch a cold."

"You're just jealous because I have a better body than you and you know it!" Starla walked away in a huff.

"Why you little…" Jubilee raised her arm and prepared to go after her.

"Uh maybe we should go cool down for a bit?" Everett grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Never a dull moment around here is there?" Lorna blinked.

"That's for sure," Alex sighed. "I tell her no. But I don't think she understands."

"Girls like her never do," Lorna said. "So other than Starla the Stalker how do you like it here?"

"It's fine," Alex said.

"I guess you miss your brother don't you?" Lorna asked.

"Yeah but in a way I'm kind of glad he's not here right now," Alex said. "I mean, I hate to be compared to him. I want people here to get to know me as Alex. Not Scott Summer's brother."

"I know how you feel," Lorna groaned. "Around here people still refer to me as Rogue's sister if I'm lucky. I really hate being called Magneto's daughter or Pietro's sister behind my back!"

"Ouch," Alex winced. "You're right, it could be worse."

"It could be a lot worse," Lorna groaned. "Is that why you never came here before?"

"That and the whole mutant thing," Alex sighed. "And I really didn't want to leave my parents. Foster parents. And Hawaii. I mean the climate is so cold here."

"I've notice," Lorna said. "How did you end up in Hawaii and Scott end up in Alaska?"

"Best I can figure out an office screw up," Alex sighed.

"Well you're here now and that's what matters," Lorna said.

"Yeah, say Lorna…" Alex coughed. "Look I never got a chance to really thank you for helping me save my dad's life. Do you think that maybe…Well if you're interested…We could go out sometime?"

"On a date?" Lorna blinked.

"Well I know we can't go anywhere really," Alex covered. "But we could split an ice cream sundae in the kitchen or something."

"You know what…That sounds nice," Lorna said. "In fact why don't we do it now?"

Then an alarm sounded. "Oh of course…" Lorna said sarcastically. "That's why!"

"Everyone listen up! We're being attacked!" Logan's voice shouted through the intercom. "Both Red and Blue Squads report to your stations on the double! The Werewolves are back!"


	8. Wolves in Men's Clothing

**Wolves in Men's Clothing**

"What the hell are they doing here?" Ray shouted as a large pack of huge wolves were on the lawn.

"What is this Forge?" Warren shouted. "I thought you installed a better security system!"

"I did!" Forge said. "Somehow the wolves must have hacked a way in and shut it down!"

"Oh great," Roberto snapped. "Just what we need around here! **Smart** wolves that are good with computers!"

"Cypher, I want you to stay inside with Candy, Bird Brain, Multiple, Goblyn and Static," Warren ordered. "Forge you help protect them too in case they break inside."

"Got it," Forge's arm turned into a laser.

"I'm not going out there," Starla pouted.

"Fine stay inside and leave the fighting to us," Amara snarled. "As usual!"

"Some of us don't have fire powers!" Starla glared at her.

"Okay could somebody run down what's going on here?" Alex asked as he and Lorna joined up with the rest of the New Mutant squads. "And what's with the wolves?"

"Werewolves," Danielle said. "Technically they're were-humans. They are wolves that can turn into humans."

"They work for Magneto and are buying up the freaking town," Tim told him.

"And one of them really did a number on Rahne's heart," Sam whispered to Alex.

"I can hear you, ya know?" Rahne's Scottish accent grew very thick and very annoyed.

"Okay now I remember," Alex said. "Scott told me a bit about that in his e-mails. But what are they doing attacking us?"

"That is what we are going to find out!" Logan shot out his claws and went out the door. "What the hell are you flea bags doing on our property? You have three seconds to get out of here before I turn you all into rugs!"

"Oh what's wrong Wolverine?" A large gray wolf sneered. "We know the others left you alone so we thought we'd keep you company."

"We're not in the mood for visitors like you, Maximus Lobo!" Rahne snarled. She shifted to half wolf half human form. "Get out of here!"

The wolves strode closer, preparing to attack. "Uh they're not listening," Dead Girl gulped.

"This is gonna get messy," Logan growled.

"You have no idea how messy it is **really **going to get," Lobo growled before he charged at Logan. Then the wolves charged at them.

"RARRRRR!" Logan charged at Lobo himself. Soon all the mutants and wolves were fighting on the lawn.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile at the exact same moment in Washington DC at a huge convention center the FOH Men's Meeting was underway. Foley was speaking at the podium with Creed, Duncan and 'Mr. Black' behind him. "And I want to thank you all for coming to this historic meeting! Generations from now your sons and your son's sons will know that you were here making history!"

"Oh they'll know **all **about it all right," Blackjack snickered to himself.

"Pompous blowhard," Creed grunted. "That man has no idea how to make a decent speech!"

"Relax Mr. Creed," Duncan said. "Everybody knows you're the real brains of the FOH."

"What a suck up," Blackjack grumbled to himself. Then he said aloud. "It's time for the 'special entertainment'."

"What exactly are you going to do?" Creed asked.

"Oh you just have to see it to believe it," Blackjack grinned as he took to the stage and managed to get Foley off the podium. "And now gentlemen, I have a little show that might interest you all. Get out those camcorders. It's time for a little something I call…Dance of the Mutant Slave."

"Dance of the **what?"** Creed yelled. The stage darkened and then rising from the trap door was a female wearing a kimono, held down by two heavy weighted chains. "Blackjack what is this?"

"Does that chick have a horn on her head?" Duncan asked. "All right! You got us a stripper!"

"So **that's** why you didn't want any of the women present!" Creed sneered at Blackjack. "So you can have a mutie stripper dance around for us? How disgusting."

"Lighten up Creed," Foley coughed. "She's chained down by those boulders. "What can she do?"

The 'dancer' gracefully started to move on the floor, even though she was hampered by the chains. The audience started to hoot and holler. "Take it off! Take it off!" One drunk FOH man shouted.

"Well if you insist…" Unicorn grinned as she reached into her kimono and pulled out a large circular sword.

"What is that? Some kind of weird hula hoop?" Duncan blinked.

Suddenly with a flourish Unicorn threw the sword so it spun around the room, neatly decapitating the drunk FOH man and several others. At the same time it was spinning, Unicorn managed to move the boulders around and spun wildly with them.

It turned out that they were not boulders she was chained to, but a cleverly concealed trap that shot out knives, hitting even more FOH men.

"DUCK!" Creed screamed as he hit the floor, barely missing the knives.

"What…What's going on?" Foley shouted. "Mister Black what is the **meaning **of this?"

"Oh well I thought it was pretty obvious," Blackjack shifted form and Lucas took his place. "We're going to wipe out every single one of you stinking humans."

"You…You're a mutant!" Foley was horrified.

"Not just **any** mutant…" Creed was starting to shake. "I recognize you! You're that same mutant that was responsible for those attacks in Europe!"

"You are correct sir," Legion laughed as he created a fire barrier around the stage. "But I think **this** will be my crowning achievement! Imagine, wiping out every FOH leader in one fell swoop!"

"Time to die pretty humans!" Unicorn squealed with delight as she cut down more FOH members with her circular sword and knives. "And some not so pretty ones!"

"We gotta get out of here!" Several FOH men panicked and tried the doors but they were locked.

"Don't leave boys," Unicorn threw more knives and spun her sword of death through the audience. "The show is just getting started!"

Screams of terror and pain filled the auditorium. "Oh my god!" Foley shouted. "This is a bloodbath!"

"That's the point!" Lucas laughed as he sent a fireball straight at them.

The three men barley dodged it. "It figures! The one time I leave home without my gun!" Creed shouted.

"Get away from them!" Some guards were armed and went to fire on Lucas. Only Lucas stopped the bullets with his telepathy and then used the bullets back on those who fired them.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!" Foley shouted as he grabbed Duncan and they followed Creed. They took advantage of the distraction and ran for their lives.

"But…" Duncan shouted. "What about…"

"There's nothing we can do!" Creed shouted as he ran backstage. He saw a ventilation shaft and kicked it in. "Get inside!"

By now there were fires everywhere including backstage. Duncan got into the vent first, then Creed. "Go! Go!" Foley shouted as the fires started towards them. But just as he was about to enter the vent, Creed kicked him out.

"CREED!" Foley screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Taking back what's rightfully mine," Creed hissed. "Don't worry Foley, I'll be sure that everyone remembers you as a martyr!"

"Are you insane? We have to escape or…" Foley tried to get inside the shaft but then felt a sharp stab inside his chest. He looked down and saw blood.

Creed held a small knife in his hand and stabbed Foley again. "I may have left my gun at the hotel, but I never go anywhere without **some** kind of weapon!" He hissed.

Foley gurgled and fell down dead. Creed looked at Duncan. "You have a problem with that?"

"No…I…" Duncan's sense of self preservation was kicked into high gear. "I didn't see anything sir. Except Foley getting it by that mutie chick."

"Good," Creed put the knife away after cleaning it with his handkerchief. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

The next half hour was filled with fire, smoke and screaming. Somehow the two men blindly made their way outside. Creed lost his balance and fell, but Duncan helped him up. There was an explosion and they looked to see the entire convention center on fire. Lucas and Unicorn were flying into the sky thanks to Lucas' telekinesis laughing at what they had done.

"I knew the muties would pull some kind of stunt sooner or later," Creed coughed. "But I never imagined it would be **this!"**

"Are you okay?" Duncan coughed.

"No, **none** of us are okay as long as one single mutant like that **lives!**" Creed snarled. "This is war! WAR!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at the Mansion the battle had been long and fierce but it turned predictably in the New Mutants favor.

"YEAH YOU'D BETTER RUN!" Tabitha threw a time bomb at the straggling retreating wolves. One wolf got caught in the blast and was killed instantly.

"Good shot Tabitha!" Rahne snarled as she changed back to human form. There was blood on her face and clothes but other than a few scratches she seemed unharmed. "I only wish you got that creep Aiden!"

"Was he here?" Sam asked. His uniform was torn. "I couldn't tell."

"No, I didn't smell him," Rahne grunted.

"Neither did I," Logan growled. The bodies of seven more wolves were scattered on the lawn. Most of them killed by Logan. "Anybody seriously hurt?"

"Mostly scratches and a few bites," Roberto told him. Nearly everyone's uniform was torn.

"That won't mean we'll turn into werewolves will it?" Amara asked.

"I think that only happens in movies," Betsy winced in pain as she looked at the scratches on her right leg. "At least I hope so."

"I can't believe we actually…Killed some of them," Alex was in shock.

"In the first place, these jerks aren't humans so they don't count," Logan snarled. "And we needed to send them a message."

"Yeah and Penny had a good time," Dead Girl indicated Penny who was gleefully playing with a carcass of a wolf she killed.

"I still don't like it," Alex said. "Wolves or not I thought X-Men weren't supposed to kill."

"We don't kill humans or mutants," Warren said. "Mutated animals are a gray area. Only if we have to. And in this case we had no choice."

"We can also kill vampires too because technically they're already dead," Ray said. "No offense DG."

"None taken," Dead Girl said. "But how did you come up with that?"

"Scott and Jean told us," Danielle said. "Remember their one date they had?"

"Oh yeah, that was the night Thor came to town and blew out all the lights," Roberto nodded. "I remember that."

"Holy cow what happened here?" Low Light shouted. He and Roadblock had materialized on the front lawn thanks to the Mass Device.

"We had a slight pest control problem," Tabitha told him. "Great I'm going to smell like fried dog meat for days!"

"I'll call the Pit so they can send a clean up crew," Low Light's nose wrinkled as he picked up his cell phone. "A very experienced clean up crew."

"Let's go inside where we can talk," Warren said. He guided Roadblock inside with the rest of the students.

"Why didn't you call us?" Roadblock asked. "We would have been over here without a fuss!"

"Because this was **our** fight," Logan growled. "We ain't letting no mangy stray mutts take over our home!"

"I don't think taking over the mansion was their real purpose," Roadblock told them as he directed their attention to the nearest television and turned it on. "Take a look at this!"

"Tragedy and violence erupted in Washington DC," The reporter spoke. "As the FOH Men's Meeting was attacked by two mutant terrorists. The death toll is already in the hundreds and still climbing."

"Oh God no…" Paige gasped at the images of destruction.

"So far there are only a handful of survivors, including the founder of the FOH Graydon Creed and his assistant Duncan Matthews," The reporter said. "Harrison Foley, the president of the FOH was killed."

"When did this happen?" Logan asked.

"Just now," Roadblock told him.

"No wonder they retreated so fast…" Logan realized. "They were just toying with us."

"Toying with us?" Roberto held up his torn sleeve. "You call this toying?"

"It could have been a lot **worse**, and a lot messier," Logan told him. "**That's** what Lobo meant! He **knew** this was going to happen!"

"By keeping us busy at home we couldn't do anything to stop it," Sam pieced it together.

"Who says we should have stopped it?" Ray snarled. "If you ask me the FOH got what they deserved!"

"Yeah they got what they deserved all right," Roadblock looked at him. "A whole bunch of martyrs and a lot more public support!"

"One of the mutants has been identified as Legion," A picture of Lucas was shown. "A mutant terrorist known for his attacks in Europe. The other, apparently a female is unknown. But this attack has just put them on top of both Interpol's and the FBI's ten most wanted list."

"If the public **ever** found out who Legion **really** is…" Danielle groaned.

"But they can't blame the Professor for his son, can they?" Jamie asked.

"What do **you** think?" Ray snapped. "They blame us for everything else."

"This latest mutant attack has prompted Congress to authorize General William Kincaid, the head of the GRSO complete authority over **any **mutant deemed dangerous to the public," The Reporter said. "General Kincaid had this to say."

"For too long we have allowed these menaces to run rampant," General Kincaid spoke. "We can't rely on the X-Men or Misfits or those weak X-Factor rejects to protect us! Only humans can protect humans! And protect them I shall! I will not rest until every mutant that threatens humanity is contained and incapacitated so that they will no longer be a threat to our way of life!"

"Oh this is just **perfect**," Tabitha groaned.

"Ever have the feeling that you won the battle but you just lost the war?" Alex agreed.

"Hang onto your hat kid," Logan said. "Because this war has just begun."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And the Oscar goes to…" Mystique changed from her General Kincaid disguise as she slithered into her office at the GRSO Headquarters.

"Bravo darling," The Baroness slightly clapped her hands. "Stirring up the masses. Causing chaos. Even Cobra Commander would be impressed."

"It's really the perfect set up," Mystique grinned. "We collect the 'dangerous mutants' and build an army right under the government and Magneto's noses."

"Wait doesn't Magneto **know** you're Kincaid?" The Baroness asked.

"Yes," Mystique sat down in her chair and pulled out a corked bottle of Merlot from a drawer on her desk. "What he **doesn't** know is that the army I am building will be loyal to me."

"To **us** you mean," The Baroness corrected.

"Let's not argue semantics shall we?" Mystique asked as she uncorked the wine.

"Considering the stakes I think we **should,"** The Baroness took out two empty glasses from a nearby shelf.

"Let me guess, your need to control everything stems from your privileged background?" Mystique asked as she poured the glasses. "Didn't Daddy buy you the stable of ponies you wanted?"

"I spent the first eleven years of my life in a Soviet prison camp," The Baroness glared at Mystique. "Smirk your way out of **that **one babe!"

"Prison camp?" Mystique was shocked.

"My father's side of the family had aristocratic bloodlines tied to the Czars," The Baroness said curtly. "And I was told my mother was a freedom fighter against the Communist Government. You do the math."

"You were born in **prison?**" Mystique asked. "I had no idea."

"Like you I also learned how to survive at a young age," The Baroness's eyes grew sad for a moment. "And that the only way to get what is yours is to **take **it."

"We do have a lot in common besides being involved with two timing cheating bastards," Mystique growled as she sipped her wine. "At least your father wanted you. It was still more than what I had growing up. Now that I think about it much of my childhood was a prison in itself."

"Were you always blue?" The Baroness asked.

"No, I was a very pale child until I turned eight," Mystique shrugged. "Then I turned blue. To my mother it was just another thing that was wrong with me. She'd already considered me a burden just for being born."

"Perhaps it is just as well I never knew mine," The Baroness took a drink. "No worries about disappointing anyone."

"Except yourself," Mystique groaned. "And your children. Well my children."

"Never had any," The Baroness shrugged.

"You're lucky," Mystique told her as she took a drink. "So how did you end up working for an idiot like Cobra Commander anyway?"

"Short version? I was a spy on the run from my former employers," The Baroness shrugged. "Cobra Commander found me and helped me kill them all. Then I met Destro. He supplied some of the weapons I used to blow up their headquarters. The rest as they say is history. You?"

"Living my life as a petty grafter," Mystique admitted. "Taking on different shapes and posing as different people to get by. One night I tried to steal from what I thought was easy prey."

"And it turned out to be Magneto?" The Baroness asked.

"Who else?" Mystique took another drink. "Long story short he decided to take me in. Trained me as a spy."

"You know something?" The Baroness looked at her glass. "I don't hate you now as much as I did when we first met. Although technically you were taking over Cobra at the time so…"

"You're not as annoying as you usually are," Mystique looked at her glass. "Must be the wine."

"Got to be," The Baroness sighed. "I don't know what went wrong with Destro. I really don't. Oh wait, he's a lying two faced pig. **That's** what went wrong!"

"That seems to be the general consensus of all the men I've dated," Mystique sighed. "Irene was the only one faithful to me. And I'm not surprised she left me. All the good ones do. They just do it with more class than the men."

"Irene?" The Baroness blinked. "Did you say **Irene?"**

"I'm a shape shifter," Mystique gave her a look. "Gender doesn't really matter much to me."

"Really?" The Baroness raised her eyebrow. "That means you can uh…?"

"Pee standing up if I want to? Yes," Mystique told her.

"How…interesting," The Baroness blinked. "Pour me another drink."

"Why not?" Mystique shrugged and did so. "To new beginnings."

"Yes and trying new things…" The Baroness had a gleam in her eye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile back at Lobo Enterprises…

"Magneto, we attacked the X-Men per your orders…" Lobo spoke into a phone in his human form. His arm was in a sling. "What do you mean **what orders?** Legion told us…WHAT? Well you could have told me this **before** I lost wolves under me! Of course I know about what happened in Washington DC. He told me that was part of **your** plan! Well thanks a lot for keeping me **informed** about this! What's done is done. But I'm telling you now Magneto, the X-Men are going to **pay **for what they've done to my pack! Yeah Legion too but right now I'm more concerned with the X-Men! So don't interfere!"

"What am I going to do?" Lobo grinned. "I'm going to make their lives a living hell. I'm glad we agree on **one** thing. Lobo out."


	9. Mutant Rumble

**Mutant Rumble**

"They say the death toll from the FOH Massacre was over a thousand," Emma Frost read from the paper. Emma, Evan, Harry Leland, Donald Pierce, Shinobi and Sebastian Shaw were in the Hellfire Club's inner sanctum.

"Ironically Lucas missed Graydon Creed and Duncan Matthews," She continued. "Your old classmate Evan."

"The two guys that they **should **have focused on killing," Evan grumbled. "It figures."

"They killed the current president of the FOH," Shinobi grumbled. "That was enough to award Legion over ten thousand points! He's ahead now! That maniac is **ahead **in the game!"

"Oh what a shame," Sebastian drawled sarcastically.

"Don't get sarcastic with **me**, Father," Shinobi glared at him. "I planned a takeover of an island nation. Helped plan and repel numerous attacks from the Chinese Army. Take control of a large portion of the Organized Crime Ring in the world and cripple a large portion of the competition as well as plan several strategic strikes against the FOH…And what does this maniac **do?** Just blows up a whole building and doesn't even get the most important member of the FOH and he's **ahead!** There's just no justice in the world!"

"You **poor **man," Pierce sneered. "I take it Creed is rallying the surviving members of the FOH?"

"And how," Evan grumbled. "Not only is he back in control of the FOH, at least two thousand new members have just joined! The widows and orphans of the attack have banded together…There have been seven riots near and in mutant town **alone**. They're even calling for Mutant Registration again. And it looks like it might actually **pass** this time!"

"Don't worry, it **won't,**" Shinobi waved. "Between our supporters in the NRA and the lawmakers we have on our payroll it will never pass. Besides, most of the opposition **doesn't** want that law passed as much as we do. They already have secret lists of mutants and their powers on file. If that law was passed, they'd be forced to make them public or turn them over to people who…Let's just say are a bit more liberal when it concerns human rights."

"Look at what's already happening in several countries that have passed Mutant Registration laws," Leland said. "There's unrest and violence all over Europe. France is practically in the middle of a civil war. There are rumors that a Russian Mutant Terrorist group is fighting an open war against the government."

"Not just rumors," Shinobi said. "I've made contact with them. And the Hellfire Club is supplying them with technology and weapons. Hopefully within a year they'll be able to take over the government."

"Don't be so sure," Pierce gave him a look. "It takes more than mutant powers to hold onto a government. They might encounter more resistance than you think."

"Like what Pierce?" Shinobi asked. "What resistance **exactly** do you mean?'

"Resistance," Pierce gave him a look. "Human resistance. Despite what you think we humans are not that easy to beat."

"You might find us easy to beat if we were human, is that what you are saying?" Shinobi said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Pierce growled.

"Oh I think you do," Emma's eyes narrowed.

"No I don't," Pierce growled.

" I will tell you then. You think you have come up with cure of some kind," Shinobi casually pulled out some blood stained documents from a folder on his desk. He casually started to leaf through them. "This is a mess, and I don't just mean your handwriting Pierce."

"Sorry about that," Evan glared at Pierce. "Beef got a little carried away."

"Understandable considering the nature of the experiments those scientists were working on," Shinobi drawled. "But some breakthrough, all you are planning to do us use one mutant…Dorian Leech to create a formula to suppress the powers of all other mutants."

"All right how did you find out about **that?**" Pierce snapped. "What did you bug the Kingpin's office?"

"No, Sinister did," Shinobi sighed. "Fortunately for Kingpin he confessed to everything when Sinister confronted him. You however are not so lucky."

"Did you really think we would **not** find out about this?" Emma snarled.

"Did you really think I would just sit back and let you freaks take over the planet?" Pierce growled. "Allow the disease of mutant power to spread all over the globe?"

"Mutant powers are **not** a disease!" Emma snapped.

"That is a matter of opinion," Pierce sneered at her.

"If anyone is a disease, it's you, Pierce!" Leland growled. "I never did trust you."

"And I never trusted any of you freaks to give me the power I deserve!" Pierce said.

"The only thing you deserve is…" Evan shout out a spike and threatened Pierce.

"No Spyke," Sebastian stopped him. "Tradition demands that an expelled member of the Inner Circle is allowed a twenty four hour head start. You now have twenty **three **hours and thirty minutes Pierce. If I were you I would use them **wisely.**"

"I knew it would come to this," Pierce snarled. "I knew you power hungry freaks couldn't stand any **real** competition! You haven't heard the last of me! That I **promise **you!"

He left the room with a flourish. "I'm not finished, not by a long shot. I think Mister Creed is about to get a new supporter," Pierce grinned to himself as he walked down the hallway. "In fact, he might find my work on a mutant cure very interesting indeed!"

"What are you talking about Pierce?" Mr. DaCosta asked as he came out of a room nearby.

"How I am going to get my revenge on the Hellfire Club," Pierce said. "I've been sacked and…" A thought came to him. "Oh what the hell? Might as well make a clean break of it."

Without warning Pierce grabbed DaCosta by the throat with his cybernetic arm. "Pierce…What are you doing?" DaCosta choked.

"Exactly what I am going to do to your mutie son and all the rest of his diseased race," Pierce grinned. With a quick move he broke the man's neck and dumped his body on the floor. "Yes a clean break is best." He walked briskly away and whistled as he fled the building.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Far off in the wilds of that area of the world known as Beverly Hills a party was going on. It was one of Mr. and Mrs. Harvey Gettlestien's wild lavish parties. Mr. Gettlestien was a well known producer of television movies and trashy television shows. His most famous were 'Blonds with Guns' and 'Hot Teen High'.

Mrs. Gettlestien was a forty something woman who dressed like she was twenty seven and had enough Botox injections to make her appear that she was in her early thirties. She had been a little known actress in her day but she had been smart enough to know that her true talents were more of the off screen variety. So she had married a wealthy producer and thrown herself into society with flourish. And society responded especially whenever she threw a party. They were the hit of the society papers and all the gossip columns always reported on what went on and who was there and was extravagant foods were served. And occasionally the drunken antics of party guests.

But it would be remembered for a very different reason this time.

The guests were seated at dinner. There were over thirty of them, mostly producers and their wives/girlfriends and were sipping their white corn and lobster bisque when the topic of mutants came up. "Honestly I can't believe that they interrupted my soap again to talk more about what happened in Washington DC," A blonde fifty something woman trying to look thirty wearing an expensive dress sniffed. "So a couple of mutants killed people? I mean it's tragic but come on now…What do they expect?"

"I know Muffy," Mrs. Gettlestien sighed as she put down her third drink of the evening. "Such violent creatures. I remember when Harvey used to take me to that mutant theater in the city. It was quite a show but those mutants were so **violent!"**

"That's why I don't take you there anymore," Harvey Gettlestien patted his wife's hand with one hand. With his other he patted the knee of his personal secretary sitting beside him. The truth was he now took her to places his wife didn't want to go, and they did things his wife was no longer interested in doing with him.

"It's really a shame what's been going on in this country," Harvey sighed as he brought both hands to the table and fiddled with his fingers. "With all these dangerous mutants running around."

"Hell in a hand basket," Another producer snorted. "And surprise, surprise television gets the blame. Do you know my studio scrapped my latest project 'Love in the Laboratory' because there were no mutants in the script! It's supposed to be a gentle love story between two doctors working on a cure for cancer and now my backers want me to change the whole thing into some kind of maniac mutie slasher fic. But that's all people wanna see. And then they complain when we give them what they want."

"Well they can't blame television for **everything**," Muffy said. "Where do mutants come from anyway?"

"Mexico I think," Another blonde woman who was actually young said.

"They don't **all **come from other countries," Her date that happened to be twenty years older than she was gave her a look. "I mean look at all the ones right here in America. I think they got their powers because the environment is all screwed up."

"Not **another** tirade about keeping the Earth clean," Harvey groaned.

"Hey look at the facts," His environment minded friend told him. "Thirty years ago we didn't have mutants. Then comes the nuclear testing. Then the pollution and the smog and the oil and medical waste dumped in the ocean. It's a fact! We screw up the planet so it stands to reason sooner or later humans are going to get screwed up."

"I think some humans are already screwed up," Harvey's secretary spoke.

"Hear, hear! Good one Regan," Harvey chortled.

"Yes, how progressive of you Harvey to allow the **hired help** to dine with the family," Muffy narrowed her eyes at Regan. It got a bit uncomfortable at the table, especially for the men and Mrs. Gettlestein. Everyone knew about Harvey's numerous affairs with his various secretaries over the years. Even his wife, which was acceptable.

As long as Harvey was never with her in public. But inviting her to dinner and a party? Especially when one's wife was present? A huge no no…Among the standards and morals (What there were of them) of the world they lived in.

But for some reason Harvey couldn't resist inviting her to come tonight. He knew he was courting disaster but for some reason he did it anyway. Before dinner his wife had made it very clear that Regan would be fired immediately, if not sooner.

And he intended to do so. Right after a quickie or two. No reason to rush her off without one last fling.

"Oh I am more than just hired help," Regan made a grin. "I'm practically one of the family. Aren't I Harvey dear?" She grinned at him.

_Okay maybe I'll just sack her before dessert, _Harvey gulped as he saw the look in his secretary's eyes. _I think I've already given this one a bit too much._

"You have no idea how much you gave me, Harvey darling," Regan hissed at him.

"What…What…?" Harvey did a double take.

"But let's get back to the subject shall we?" Regan asked. "You were all talking about mutants and where they come from. I know where they come from. They come from being pushed around by fat, lazy, spoiled slugs like you who think that you're some kind of royalty because you have a few extra dollars in the bank."

"Miss Wyngarde that is quite **enough!"** Mrs. Gettlestein shouted throwing down her napkin, more irritated that she would be the subject of the gossip rather than the fact that this woman was behaving so irrationally in public.

"Shut up," Regan snarled. Her eyes started to glow.

"Your eyes!" Harvey sputtered. "Geeze you're a…A…"

"Yeah Harvey, you spent the past seven weeks screwing a mutie," Regan grinned. "How do you like them apples?"

"I think you'd better leave before…" Harvey found he couldn't move.

"I'm sick of working for you spoiled cows for a mere pittance," Regan's eyes glowed. "You don't do anything but sit around on your butts gossiping and eating. Well you know what happens to cows when they stop giving milk don't you? They get made into **hamburgers!"**

Suddenly all around the table there were dozens of mutants. Hideous creatures with sharp claws and fangs surrounded them. Everyone began to panic. Without thinking they grabbed knives and forks, stabbing at whatever was in front of them.

The truth was there was nothing in front of them.

Regan Wyndgarde laughed as she used her illusions to terrify and send the humans into a murderous frenzy. It gave her special pleasure to see Harvey and his wife kill each other at the same time. "You know for weeks I've dreamed of doing this?" Regan sipped on her glass as the carnage grew all around her. "I was just going to take all your money but this is so much more fun. And my father Mastermind thinks **he's** the talented one in the family."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Things were not getting better for the New Mutants either. In fact, things were getting worse. Roadblock had teleported in to see how they were doing and saw the gang sitting around the living room looking a bit tired and ragged. "What happened to you?" Roadblock asked.

"The same thing that's been happening every night since the FOH Massacre," Logan growled.

"**Another** wolf attack?" Roadblock asked. "How many does that make this week?"

"Seven," Rahne grumbled. "That's nothing, take a look outside!"

"I see the Reverend Craig is out there with the faithful being hateful," Roadblock looked outside. "And is that Lobo with him?"

"It is," Warren grumbled. "As soon as the wolves leave, he shows up with some protestors and makes speeches against us. Like how he's going to take over the town and get rid of us."

"And as soon as he takes his little friends away, his pack shows up and either attacks us or starts making a racket," Paige grunted.

"If it isn't the wolves attacking us, it's the protestors keeping us awake at all bloody hours of the night," Betsy grumbled.

"They're pretty smart," Logan grumbled. "Keep us up all night in shifts. Attack us at random times during the day to keep us on edge. But they're careful enough not to let any of the people of Bayville see who they really are. They're wearing us down and making us look bad."

"Like we were the **darlings** of Bayville before?" Dead Girl asked sarcastically.

"Good point," Logan grumbled.

"Look guys you know we Joes can come over again and…" Roadblock said.

"No way!" Warren snapped. "This is our problem. We can handle it!"

"We **can?"** Everett asked. "Since when?"

"I say if they want to come over and protect us let them!" Starla yelled. "Drop the stupid pride so we can get a good night's sleep for a change!"

"We'd be here more often but lately Cobra is up to their old world domination tricks," Roadblock told them. "Nothing too serious, just enough to keep our attention. You know trying to steal some nuclear weapons here. Blow up a couple of armories there…Send giant robots to trash a city."

"Sentinels?" Ray asked.

"No, these are something completely different," Roadblock sighed. "They want to blow everyone up despite what they have in their DNA."

"As much as we appreciate the assistance Roadblock we gotta stand on our own feet and handle this," Logan grunted. "We can't keep running to you every time we have a problem. We look weak enough as it is with all the others gone."

"Yeah these bozos would never have dared to pull stunts like this when the others were around," Tabitha said.

"Especially when the Misfits were around," Doug agreed. "Oh man look at what's on the TV!" He turned up the volume.

"They are calling it Night of the Mutant here in Beverly Hills," A reporter woman spoke. A large mansion in flames was behind her. "Overnight a gang of mutants attacked and destroyed three mansions and killing many of the people who lived there. Over thirty people are dead and dozens more are injured. Police believe this attack was inspired by the FOH Massacre a week ago. It is unknown exactly how many mutants attacked but they are all at large."

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better," Roberto groaned.

"This is why I have grown to **hate** watching TV," Amara grumbled. "And I am so glad we do not have it in Nova Roma."

"If this keeps up Lobo's going to be a shoo in for Mayor," Forge groaned.

"What about the current interim mayor, that crazy judge that doesn't hold a grudge?" Roadblock asked.

"He can't run," Warren said. "It's against the town charter."

"What about former Mayor Chandler?" Roadblock asked. "Or is he still in prison?"

"No, but he left town to go to Arizona to make baskets," Ray told him. "Come to think of it that happened to a lot of our teachers when we went to Bayville High."

"There's one other guy running but he's barely getting any press time," Jubilee said. "Lobo has got this whole thing sewn up tight."

"Can you imagine what would happen if Lobo gets elected mayor?" Lorna groaned.

"That **can't** happen. We don't have a choice," Logan said. "We have to flush those flea bags out in the open. Make the public see who Maximus Lobo really is."

"But if we do that, won't it make things **worse?**" Alex asked. "I mean the public is going to react pretty badly to them being mutants. Even worse, mutant wolves."

"Can't be much worse than how it is **now,"** Logan grunted.

"Do you really want **Lobo** in charge of this town?" Roadblock asked. "And in a position to shut the school down?"

"Not to mention to be in a position to control all the humans of Bayville?" Warren sighed. "We've got to confront him at the rally he's holding tomorrow at the town hall. It's the only way."

"And how exactly are you going to do **that?**" Starla asked. "Say 'Pretty Please transform into a wolf for the town?'"

"I'm sure I can think of **something**," Forge grinned.

"Oh man we are in trouble," Ray groaned. "If we have to rely on one of Forge's devices!"

"I just wish we could find a way to do it without causing the town to panic," Alex groaned.

"We won't tell people that they are really wolves, we'll just convince them that they are mutants like us," Danielle shrugged.

"Yeah **that **will calm the public down," Ray groaned.

**Next the gang tries to take on Lobo, but will their plan blow up in their faces? Find out! **


	10. Out in the Open

**Out in the Open**

"Why couldn't have we stayed home with Danny, Everett, Starla and the kids?" Doug grumbled as he looked around nervously. There was a large crowd around them preparing for Lobo's rally in the Bayville Grand Hall at the Bayville Plaza hotel.

"Just keep your cool and hope nobody recognizes us," Sam told him. Both boys were wearing gray hooded sweatshirts with their hoods up, partially covering their faces. They were also wearing jeans.

"Keep watch all of you," Rahne was with them. She was wearing a green hooded sweatshirt. "We're supposed to be on the lookout for trouble."

"We're gonna be in trouble if people find out…" Doug grumbled. "Why couldn't we at least use image inducers?"

"Most of these people here are adults," Sam rationalized. "Adults usually don't pay much attention to kids."

"Yeah but adults tend to watch the news and we've all been profiled on it," Doug said. "Smell any wolves Rahne?"

"Even though my sense of smell is more limited in my human form I can still tell the place is crawling with them," Rahne said. "Which probably means that they know we're here."

"Wonderful. This whole plan is making me nervous," Doug admitted.

"Calm down," Tabitha walked up to them. She was wearing a pink hooded sweatshirt but her hood was down. She was also wearing a lot less makeup than she usually wore. "So they know we know they're here. Big deal."

"It will be if you don't put your hood up!" Doug hissed.

"Calm down," Tabitha said. "The only FOH members I saw were over by that beer stand on the south wall. Most of 'em can barely recognize their own mothers because they're so sloshed."

"Yeah look at all the people in suits," Sam said. "I can't believe Lobo is on the Republican ticket!"

"Not for long if the Forge's plan works," Tabitha said. "Team A just went backstage and the rest of us are all over the building in case there's trouble."

"It seems all yer good for is causing trouble!"

"I knew it…" Doug groaned. They turned around and saw a very thin, very tall man in black with a hard face and a long white beard standing behind them.

"You…" The man hissed in a Scottish accent. "I knew I saw your sinful self come in."

"R-Reverend Craig…" Rahne was in shock.

"Wonderful, just what we need, a family reunion," Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"What the devil is a sinful little freak like you doing here?" Reverend Craig snarled. "Speak girl!"

"I…I…" Rahne trembled.

"Rahne…" Sam was surprised at his normally spunky friend's lack of words.

"And who are these vile little miscreants with ye?" Reverend Craig snarled.

"I'm her boyfriend," Doug told him fiercely. His desire to protect Rahne overshadowed his fear.

"Boyfriend! HA! It doesn't surprise me one bit you turned out this way," Reverend Craig hissed. "Like mother, like daughter. You've become a harlot just like her!"

"You're way out of line Mister!" Doug shouted. "Leave Rahne alone! She's nothing to you!"

"She's a stain on my family! That's what she is!" Reverend Craig grabbed Rahne's arm and pulled it tightly. He yanked off the hood of the girl. "MUTANT DEVIL SPAWN!"

"Leave her **alone!**" Doug snapped and shoved the Reverend off Rahne.

"Back off jerk!" Tabitha made a small time bomb and threw it in front of him. It exploded and forced him to back away. Tabitha stood protectively in front of Rahne. "Leave my girl alone! You mess with her, you mess with me! Got it?"

"Tabitha…" Rahne gulped. "I don't think you should have done that."

"Why this jerk…" Tabitha began. Then she realized the crowd had seen them and was gathering around them. "Uh oh…"

"So much for a low profile…" Doug moaned.

"MUTANTS! DEVIL SPAWN ARE HERE!" The Reverend Craig pointed. The crowd was clearly not pleased to have mutants among them.

"This could get a little messy…" Sam gulped.

Meanwhile backstage Maximus Lobo was preparing to go on. Aiden was with him. "Now remember to thank the people of the Teacher's Unions for coming here," Aiden was advising. "They're a powerful lobby and we need to win their vote and…" He stopped.

"Yes Aiden I smell them too," Lobo sighed. He turned around and saw Logan, Alex, Lorna, Ray, Forge and Warren there in their uniforms behind him. "Well this is a surprise. I take it you're not here to endorse my candidacy?"

"No, we're here for some friendly advice…" Warren told him. "Drop out of the race or else."

"Or else what?" Aiden sneered.

"Or else **this,**" Forge took out a small device and pushed the button. Logan winced and held his hands over his ears. But what happened to Lobo and Aiden was that it shocked them so much they lost control over their human forms and reverted to their wolf forms.

"Get the point," Forge turned the device off. "We've got devices like this all over the building. One wrong word and your supporters will find out that you're nothing more than wolves in Republican clothing!"

"You lousy…" Lobo growled still in wolf form. "If you think a little noise is going to stop **me…**"

"Listen Lobo," Logan growled. "Unless you want your public to find out what you **really** are and have them turn against you…You're gonna drop out of the race. Think about it."

"You don't have to," A voice said. They looked up and saw Lucas hovering above them with a video camera. "I've just showed the whole thing to everyone outside. Amazing what they can do with technology these days."

"Legion!" Logan snapped. "How the hell didn't I smell a piece of crap like you?"

"I put some special lotion on that erases my scent. Now I have a question for you. Where's my old man Wolverine?" Legion shouted. "WHERE IS MY FATHER CHARLES XAVIER?"

"This just got a whole lot worse…" Alex cringed as he heard a loud roar of shock and rage outside.

"That's right ladies and gentlemen," Lucas spoke into the camera. "I Legion, the great mutant terrorist am the son of Charles Xavier. You could say my father made me into the man I am today!"

"This has all gone very wrong very fast hasn't it?" Forge cringed.

"You see I had a bit of a tiff with Magneto," Lucas spoke into the camera. "So I thought who better to hang around with and watch were some of his underlings. It wasn't that hard to read the thoughts of…"

Suddenly Ray shot out a volt of electricity that shorted out the camera. "Well that was just plain **rude,**" Lucas sneered. He sent out a telekinetic blast towards all of them. It was so strong it propelled them all onto the stage.

"You insane…" Lobo shifted back into human form. Then he realized that he was on stage and everyone saw him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

"He's a mutant!" Someone screamed.

"Maximus Lobo is a mutant!" Another person shouted.

"No we're werewolves!" One of Lobo's people shifted into wolf form. "And quite frankly we're sick of you humans hogging the planet!"

"Fang!" Lobo shouted.

"They were going to find out about us anyway sooner or later," Aiden shifted into human form. "Why not sooner?"

"Aiden's right!" Another follower of Lobo shifted into wolf form. "Forget the stupid election! We've got enough of their land! That's what counts!"

"That was your **plan?**" A woman yelled.

"You are all in this together aren't you?" Reverend Craig screamed. He pointed at Rahne. "**That **one is a wolf as well! She is with the X-Men! They are all conspiring against the human race!"

"Pretty smart move to buy up all the land from humans that are too scared to stay in this town thanks to the X-Men," Lucas chuckled. "But you know enough about the doggies. Let's talk about **me!"**

He created two huge fireballs in his hands and threw them into the middle of the crowd. The fireballs barely missed several people but the building began to catch on fire. That's when panic set in. People and wolves were running around dodging the fireballs. Lucas actually managed to hit a few humans and wolves alike.

"What is that maniac doing?" Alex shouted.

"Destroying whatever's left of our reputation," Logan snarled.

"Wolverine!" Tabitha ran with Rahne, Doug and Sam up to them. Their clothes were a little torn but they seemed all right.

"What happened to you?" Logan shouted.

"Short version, before the TV show Guess Who's A Werewolf played on the big screen…" Tabitha panted. "Rahne had a family reunion with the Reverend Craig. And he invited the entire room to watch!"

"And the second Legion started to go into the crowd my grandfather tried to get the crowd to go into **us!**" Rahne sobbed.

"Fortunately most of them were are scared of Legion," Sam grumbled.

"The whole building is on fire! We gotta get out of here!" Warren shouted. "Get everyone out!"

"What about Legion?" Alex readied his hands to blast Legion.

"He's toast!" Ray shouted. He and Alex sent blasts at him.

"Oh please!" Legion laughed as he created a telekinetic shield. He changed into Blackjack. "This is child's play!" He then created some larger fireballs and threw them at them.

The mutants barely got out of the way. "He's too strong to take on right now!" Logan admitted. "Besides whole flamin' building's gonna come down on our heads! Move it!"

It was a mad scramble but the X-Men were able to get out with all the people. The wolves got out as well. From the burning wreckage Blackjack floated out. "Well that was fun!" Blackjack laughed.

"Okay now we'll get the bastard!" Logan roared.

"Oh please!" Blackjack created a telekinetic wave that knocked everyone back.

"AHHH!" Lorna shouted. She was knocked out as she hit her head on a tree.

"Lorna!" Alex ran to her.

"She's okay," Logan looked her over. "Just knocked out!"

"You see?" Blackjack laughed. "You can't even touch me!"

"I don't need to **touch **you creep!" Danielle concentrated. Then she screamed in pain.

"Nice try girlie," Lucas shifted back. "But you're going to have to do better than some cheap parlor tricks to scare me!"

"He's right," Betsy grumbled. "He's too strong for my mental powers."

"Oh this isn't a challenge at all," Lucas sighed. "I so miss the **real** X-Men. But I will give you some parting gifts!" He created several more flame balls and threw them at several more buildings, setting them on fire. "Ta ta!" He laughed and flew away.

"This is so not going to plan," Forge groaned as chaos grew in the streets. People were running wild. Buildings were on fire. Some armed people were trying to shoot the wolves and the mutants.

"We have to save these people!" Alex shouted.

"We'd better save ourselves first!" Logan sliced through a gun some FOH man tried to shoot at him.

Detective Abrams ran up to them with some police officers. "Listen! You mutants gotta get out of here! Now!"

"But we can help!" Jubilee said.

"I think you've helped **enough!"** Abrams shouted. The sound of police sirens and fire engines was approaching. "We'll handle things here! You get back to your mansion and stay there! I'll call for a police escort!"

"But…" Alex began.

"He's right," Logan sighed, "No one will let us help. Come on. We have to go back!"

"You! You've ruined **everything!**" Aiden screamed at the X-Men.

"Go eat some kibble you overgrown flea bag!" Tabitha shouted.

"This won't be as satisfying as tearing you to pieces with my fangs," Aiden grabbed a gun from an officer. "But I'll take what I can get!" He pointed the gun at the closest X-Man to him.

"Rahne! No!" Sam shoved Rahne out of the way.

BLAM!

"Uhhhh…" Sam looked down at his shirt and realized he was shot. He then fell to the ground.

"SAMMY!" Tabitha screamed as she ran to her fallen boyfriend.

"You god damned…" Logan roared as he charged at Aiden. Aiden shifted into wolf form and ran off. He disappeared between the chaos and the smoke.

"Sam! Get a doctor!" Paige shouted.

Detective Abrams knelt down next to Sam. "I can't feel a pulse…"

"No! He's invulnerable…" Tabitha shouted.

"Only when he's using his powers…" Ray realized.

"I'm sorry…" Detective Abrams sighed. "He's gone."

"No! He's **not **dead! Sam! Sammy wake up! Wake up!" Tabitha shook her boyfriend. **"SAMMY!"**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Somewhere in the city of Pittsburg Evan was driving frantically with Emma and Celandine. "Do you really think Pierce will go after my family?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Emma grumbled. "He's already killed DaCosta and about a half dozen of our associates. And he probably knows the address where we are hiding your parents."

"Don't worry Evan I'm sure…" Yvonne began when suddenly she saw smoke. "Oh no!"

An apartment building was on fire. "NO!" Evan screeched the vehicle to a halt when he realized where the fire was. To his horror he saw that there were four men in front of it. One of them was on the ground being shot. "DAD!"

Evan didn't think as he leapt out and started flinging spears at the men who were shooting. "You bastards!" He shouted as he managed to spear one with a fire spear. The man screamed in agony as he fell, being burned at the same time.

"Damn it! Mutant reinforcements!" One man in heavy combat gear shouted as he opened fire on Evan. "We've sent our message! Let's go!"

They got into an armored vehicle and sped off. Evan took a few shots at their van before rushing to his father's side. "Dad! Dad!"

"Evan…son…" Carl Daniels sputtered up some blood before he died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Evan screamed in agony.

"I don't sense anyone inside the building," Yvonne said. "And those soldiers had scramblers on so I couldn't get inside their heads."

"But they left a calling card," Emma frowned as she saw the words spray painted on a car nearby. DOWN WITH MUTIES! THE REAVERS RULE!

"This stinks of Pierce," Emma growled. "I'd recognize his handiwork anywhere. The Reavers are the name of his personal strike force. Bastards! We were too late!"

"EVAN!" A terrified scream was heard. Vi Daniels dropped her grocery bags in horror as she ran to her husband and son. "CARL! CARL! NOOOOOOO!"

"Mom! I'm sorry! I couldn't get them in time," Evan sobbed.

The fire trucks had come and several people had congregated. "Mutants! That boy is a mutant!" One person shouted. "He caused this!"

"No, no my son would never…" Vi sobbed.

"Mutie lover! They're mutie lovers! He got what he deserved!" People started shouting. "Let it burn! Let it burn!" People were trying to prevent the firefighters from doing their job. Some got baseball bats and advanced on Evan and Vi.

"ENOUGH!" Emma screamed. She used her powers to freeze the crowd into a telepathic trance. She let the firefighters remain mobile as well as Vi. "What are you waiting for? You have a fire to put out!" She snapped at them. "Come on Mrs. Daniels we must go."

"But Carl…" Vi sobbed.

"There's nothing you can do now," Emma took her by the arms. "We have to get you out of here or you're next. We need to get you to another safe house, one the Hellfire Club knows nothing about. Evan…"

"Let me take my father's body," Evan said grimly as he picked him up. They disappeared into the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Riots continue into the night in Bayville, New York," Trish Tilby reported. "Citizens of Bayville are literally up in arms after learning that the Republican candidate Maximus Lobo is in fact a mutant. And not a human mutant but a species of werewolf. Apparently several government agencies such as X-Factor and SHIELD were aware of this…"

"So much for not causing a panic," Nick Fury grumbled as he watched the news reports of people rioting in the street.

"These riots are also fueled by the shocking attack of the mutant terrorist Legion, now revealed to be the son of Charles Xavier," Trish continued. "The police are investigating exactly what Legion's connections are to the X-Men and what part if any the X-Men played in an apparent real estate scheme committed by Maximus Lobo."

Not far away others were watching the news. In a small diner in the heart of Mutant Town…

"Can you believe how crazy things are in Bayville?" Sally, a young waitress that happened to have cat ears and a cat tail blinked as she watched the news.

"I'm not shocked," Lisa Lizer grumbled as she cleared away the table. "Those people are maniacs. Pure and simple."

"Is that why you didn't go there and join them?" Sally asked her friend. "I mean except for these ears and tail I grew on Stryker Sunday that's all I got, but you…"

"Am more than **happy** to be just a waitress," Lisa interrupted. "Believe me! I have had enough of super powered maniacs for a lifetime!"

"I hope you didn't mean me," A burly man in chef's outfit grunted behind the counter.

"Of course not Dad," Sally gave him a look. "Just because you got super strength doesn't make you a maniac. There are a whole bunch of other reasons why you're a maniac."

"Ha, ha," The Chef grunted. "Lisa's got a point. Look what happened to us on Stryker Sunday."

"That wasn't exactly the X-Men's fault," Sally said.

"Wanna bet?" Lisa grunted. "No way. I am happy to be rid of those lunatics once and for all."

"Yeah I guess…" Sally began then winced. She looked at her arm. "Darn this rash!"

"You still got that?" Lisa asked noticing a red patch on her arm.

"Yeah it's gotten bigger since yesterday," Sally idly scratched it. "I don't know where I got it."

"I got one this morning," The Chef scratched his arm. "Must be the Meatloaf Surprise…I **knew** that refrigerator was busted!"

"Oh well," Lisa shrugged and went back to her life, little realizing the part she was playing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Others were watching the broadcast as well.

"That town gets crazier every day," Shiva, the many armed mutant folded some of her appendages as she looked at the newscast.

"Mutant human relations just went back thirty years," Joanna Cargill snorted. Several more mutants were watching in the briefing room.

"What relations?" A thin mutant with glasses known as Alchemy grunted. He was named for his ability to change the molecular structure of metals.

"Yeah humans hate us, simple as that," Spoor, a very hairy mutant grunted.

"Tell me about it," Alchemy nodded. "I spend time with the Orphans every week. Those poor kids have had it rough."

"Listen up. Magneto says we're going to lift off in less than twenty four hours," Mender walked in and informed them. "So you'd better report to your stations."

"It's about time," Joanna nodded. They went to prepare for the next phase of Magneto's plan.

That's when Alchemy noticed something.

"I wonder what this rash is?" Alchemy scratched his arm. "Oh well, it's probably nothing."


	11. Ressurection

**Resurrection**

"Sammy…" Tabitha sobbed as she sat next to Sam's body in the medical room. It was covered by a sheet and she refused to leave. "Sammy…"

"Tabitha I'm so sorry," Amara said softly. She and Rahne were there as well.

"This is all my fault," Rahne sniffed.

"Don't say things like that!" Amara said. "It's not your fault what Aiden did!"

"I tell you one thing, I don't know how long or when but one day I am going to skin that mangy flea bag and make a **fur coat out of him!"** Tabitha raged.

"I'll help you," Rahne told her. "Come on, let's get something to drink."

"Rahne's right Tabitha," Amara sighed putting her hand on her shoulder. "Sam's gone. And he's not coming back. He's not like Dead Girl or anything."

"Uhhhhhhh…." There was a voice coming out from under the sheet.

"Did you guys hear that or was that me losing my mind?" Tabitha blinked.

"Uhhhhhh…" Another groan was heard.

"No I heard it too," Rahne gulped. "Coming from under the sheet."

"Please say that one of you is a ventriloquist with bad taste in jokes?" Amara gulped.

"Oh my head…" Sam moaned from under the sheet.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three girls screamed at the top of their lungs. "ZOMBIE!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"When I think nothing about you people can shock me even more," Valerie Cooper shook her head. She was in the war room down the hall from the Infirmary with Fury, Logan, Warren, Roadblock, General Hawk, and a SHIELD doctor. "You prove me wrong!"

Dead Girl was comforting Paige in the office as well. "There, there…Look Paige, death isn't the end of the world. Trust me on this."

"Just curious, when were you people planning on telling me, the **Secretary of** **Mutant Affairs** about Xavier's connection to Legion?" Valerie snapped. "Not to mention about another kind of mutant animal species out there?"

"In case you haven't noticed lady, we just lost a kid here!" Logan snapped.

"Another student," Warren looked as miserable as he felt. "And this time I have to call his parents and explain **why** he died under our care!"

"Why did this have to happen?" Paige sobbed. "Why couldn't Lifeline get there in time and…and?"

"Lifeline was on a mission when we got the call," Hawk said sadly. "And by then…It was too late."

"He died instantly," The SHIELD doctor told them. "The bullet entered into his heart and…" Paige sobbed.

"They're not going to get away with this are they?" Paige asked. "Those stinking wolves! Please tell me that SHIELD will **burn **that corporation of theirs to the ground!"

Fury said nothing. "Well you are going to do something aren't you?" Dead Girl challenged. "Come on, they're not human! They don't have any rights to the land, don't they?"

"No, even I don't even want to go down **that **road!" Fury grumbled. "Even though a lot of people are already trying to do it!"

"Why?" Dead Girl asked.

"Think kid," Logan looked at her. "If the government suddenly takes away the rights of some human like mutant wolves…"

"They'll do it to **all** mutants," Warren put two and two together.

"In other words Lobo and his pack are just another group of mutants as far as the law is concerned," Valarie grumbled. "And this time the law is on **their** side."

"Meaning they can do whatever they want with the land," Logan said. "Evict the human tenants and put in mutant ones. Lobo doesn't need to be mayor to take over the town. He already **owns **half of it!"

"And that half of the town is not going to go away quietly," General Hawk said. "I mean Bayville is their home too. There are already riots out there and it's going to get worse!"

"Well can't you just arrest them for terrorism or something?" Dead Girl asked.

"There's no concrete proof that Lobo is in league with Magneto," Fury sighed.

"No proof? What do you mean?" Paige shouted. "Legion practically boasted about it!"

"I'm afraid we're going to need more than the word of a terrorist mutant with a multiple personality disorder," Valerie sighed. "I've already sent in a team with a search warrant but Lobo is being more than cooperative. Which tells me that if he's half as smart as he thinks he is, there are no physical ties whatsoever with Magneto."

"Well what about us? We could tell…" Paige began.

"It's just one mutant's word against another," Valerie sighed.

"So we have two huge problems we need to deal with," Fury said. "Somehow we have to deal with Lobo without violating any civil rights or setting a precedent that will remove mutants of their rights. If that's possible…"

"And Legion is flying around causing…" General Hawk began when loud screams interrupted him.

"**Now **what's going on?" Valerie asked.

"Zombie! Zombie!" Amara screamed as she and Rahne ran into the room. "Cannonball's a zombie!"

"Really?" Dead Girl perked up. "Maybe I can get a decent date around here?"

"What the hell are you two babbling about?" Warren snapped.

"Sam's alive!" Rahne shouted. "He's alive!"

"Come on! Come and see!" Amara grabbed Paige's arm.

"Are you sure?" Paige gasped.

"Dead people don't talk last I checked!" Rahne said. "Well except for…" She looked at Dead Girl. "Come on!"

"Sounds like a case of mass hysteria," The SHIELD doctor grumbled as they followed them.

"Girls listen, people don't come back from the…" Logan blinked as he opened the door. "Dead?"

Sammy was lying on the table, wearing only a sheet as Tabitha was furiously kissing and hugging him. "Tabby…Please…You're killing me…" Sam choked.

"No but I **will **if you pull a stunt like that again!" Tabitha screamed.

"He is alive!" Logan was stunned. "The kid **is **alive!"

"Rats!" Dead Girl snapped her fingers. "The good ones always are."

"Oh my god we gotta go tell everyone!" Amara shouted as she ran off with Rahne to do so.

"Sammy! You're alive!" Paige cheered. She raced over and hugged him. "You're alive! You're alive!"

"But how…?" The SHIELD Doctor gasped. "He was dead I tell you!"

"I believe you," Logan was stunned. "Even I thought he was dead."

"Yeah and Logan's senses aren't that easily fooled," Fury was stunned.

"Well I'm not," Sam grumbled holding the sheet around him. "But I am cold! Where are my clothes?"

"I've never seen anything like it," The SHIELD Doctor said.

"I have."

They all turned around. Before them Dr. Strange had teleported in. "Okay who the hell are you?" Valerie asked angrily.

"Doctor Strange," Fury grunted. "He's a sorcerer."

"He's a **what?**" The SHIELD Doctor blinked.

"Sorcerer," Logan told him. "Nightcrawler's girlfriend is a student of his."

"Please tell me you are joking," Valerie blinked. "You're not are you?"

"I wish," Hawk groaned. "Okay Doc what are you doing here?"

"I came because I sensed the birth of a new External," Dr. Strange told them. He looked at Sam.

"Why do I have the feeling things just became a whole lot weirder than usual around here?" Fury groaned. "And in this place, that's an **accomplishment!"**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Half a world away…

"Did you feel that?" Amadeus gasped.

"Yes," Selene nodded. "Another External has been born."

"Can you tell who it is?" Amadeus asked.

"Yes," Selene looked into a crystal. "The one called Cannonball."

"An X-Man?" Amadeus grunted. "This just gets better and better."

"Life will definitely get more interesting around the Xavier Institute that's for sure," Selene chuckled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So let me see if I get this straight…" Sam sat down on the couch. He had just put on some jeans and a black T-Shirt. "On top of being a mutant, I'm now an **immortal **mutant?"

"An External is a bit more than that," Dr. Strange told him. "It's a long history which I won't burden you with now. Let's just say your body has a connection with the cosmic properties of the universe. That's part of what will give you an expanded lifespan."

"So he's like Selene and Apocalypse?" General Hawk asked. Everyone in the mansion was in the living room.

"In the first place Apocalypse is **not **an External, even though he is immortal in many aspects," Dr. Strange corrected. "And yes he is an External like Selene, but not like she is. Selene is a bit…different among Externals to begin with."

"What do you mean different? She's immortal and a sorceress right?" Tabitha asked, her arm around Sam.

"Yes and she does have a cosmic connection to the universe like other immortals," Dr. Strange nodded. "However her particular X-Gene is a bit…How shall I say this? Warped."

"**Everything** about that woman is warped," Amara grumbled.

"Her powers while they allow her to drain the life force from other living beings to keep her immortal youth, contradict her External powers of youth," Dr. Strange explained. "Without her powers she would age but not die. Actually she's the only External that has ever happened to for some reason."

"So I won't age?" Sam asked.

"Not after you hit your mid twenties," Dr. Strange explained. "It's not like vampires you know. Your body will mature to it's proper condition. To put it in terms you might understand, it's a bit like that movie Highlander…Only without the swordfights and the 'There Can Be Only One' thing."

"Okay so what you're saying is that Sammy won't die unless somebody cuts his head off?" Tabitha asked.

"Or burns his body completely or disintegrates it," Dr. Strange said. "Or if his connection to the cosmos is severed by mystical means. But yes that about does it."

"What about drowning? Can he die then?" Tim asked.

"Dude, I just got brought back to life!" Sam snapped. "Do you mind?"

"I'm just asking here!" Tim shouted.

"This is so bizarre even for us…" Sam groaned. "Are there a lot of us? Externals?"

"No…Believe it or not most of them killed each other," Dr. Strange hesitated. "And most of them were descendants of Apocalypse. There are only about a dozen left."

"Descendants? Are you saying Apocalypse had **kids?**" Fury shouted.

"The man was a Pharaoh that ruled for nearly twenty years," Dr. Strange gave him a look. "He had a royal queen and an assortment of royal consorts. What do **you **think?"

"Are any of them still alive?" Hawk asked.

"Only two," Dr. Strange folded his arms. "And one of them isn't even in this universe right now. Seems to like jumping around to other dimensions like you people do."

"This is going to be the **strangest** report I have **ever** typed," Valerie groaned. "I have a mutant kid killed by a werewolf that rose from the dead and became an immortal. I have werewolves running a corporation plotting to take over a town and their leader was nearly voted mayor. A sorcerer informing me about Apocalypse's immortal offspring wandering the earth plotting to become the next Pharaoh. And I haven't even **gotten** to the part where Charles Xavier's long lost son with a split personality terrorizing the world while his father has been kidnapped by aliens!"

"That report might not sound plausible when you put it like that," Dr. Strange coughed.

"That report isn't plausible for an episode of **Buffy the Vampire Slayer!"** Valerie snapped.

"Now you know why I always hit the bar after every time I come over here!" Fury told her.

"And knowing is a great reason to get a drink," Hawk groaned.

"I don't care about **any** of this!" Paige said. "I'm just glad to have my brother back!"

"I'm just glad I don't have to call your parents to tell them that their son is dead," Warren sighed in relief.

"Yeah now all you'll have to tell them is that he came back from the dead and he's immortal now," Tim quipped.

"Can we skip that part please?" Sam groaned. "I just want something to eat and try to recover from being dead."

"That's my Sammy!" Tabitha laughed as she hugged him.

The students cheered with glee as the adults went to confer in the corner. "You know it's too early to tell the boy all that he is or what his immortality will mean," Dr. Strange looked at Logan. "You of all people should know this."

"Why?" Valerie asked.

"Let's just say I'm a lot older than I look," Logan sighed. "Healing factor, remember?"

"Yes and one day that boy will learn that while his friends grow old and die he will stay young and live on," Dr. Strange nodded.

"Great, it's tough enough that most teenagers think that they're gonna live forever," Logan grumbled. "But now we got one that actually **will!"**

"Can we get back to our real problem?" Valerie snapped. "Legion's roaming around out there and…" Her cell phone rang. "Hold on. I have to get this."

She answered the phone. "Cooper here. What? No I'm not watching it. WHAT? Turn on the TV! TURN IT ON!"

"Okay," Taylor obliged her with his powers.

A space shot of a huge asteroid with a city imbedded in it was shown. It was leaving the Earth's atmosphere. "Two hours ago a strange giant object has been spotted leaving the Earth's atmosphere," Trish Tilby could be heard reporting. "It has positioned just outside Earth's gravitational orbit."

"I've heard of meteors falling to the Earth but **from** the Earth?" Danny was puzzled. "That's weird."

"That's no ordinary meteor," Alex frowned. "I recognize that design."

"Yeah it's a lot bigger but that's Asteroid M," Logan growled. "I'd bet my claws on it."

"Asteroid M?" Starla asked. "What the heck is Asteroid M?"

"I have a feeling you're going to find out," Roberto pointed. "Look!"

"We're getting some kind of transmition," Trish reported. "It's over riding our station signal and…"

The transmition broke. An image of Magneto was shown. "Greetings. This message is for the people of Earth, both Human and Mutant. I am Magneto and I have created a haven for my people, Homo Superior…What you call mutants."

"Here we go…" Logan growled.

"This is Avalon," Magneto showed a shot of the asteroid city. "It will become the first city to be completely inhabited and run by mutants. This is now a separate mutant nation. A place where mutants may live in peace and escape human oppression and tyranny. It already houses over a thousand mutants and has room for millions. Once Avalon is recognized as a nation and establishes diplomatic relations with other countries, we will allow peaceful emigration of mutants to our city."

"Yeah right," General Hawk grunted. "And then winged pigs will fly from the sky and start delivering free bacon!"

"I would assume this would solve the 'mutant question' of many nations," Magneto spoke. "Since peaceful coexistence is impossible, the only solution is for mutants and humans to live separate from one another. Of course there are always those that refuse to listen to reason. Avalon is prepared for such threats."

Shots of various weapons systems were shown. "Avalon is equipped with everything from anti-aircraft missiles, lasers, and several warheads of the nuclear variety."

"NUKES?" Ray shouted. "That maniac has nukes!"

"So that's why he was buying all those weapons," Fury grumbled.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" Valerie shouted. "YOU MANIACS KNEW HE WAS COLLECTING NUCLEAR WEAPONS?"

"This is the first we've heard of it!" Logan barked.

"SHIELD has been hearing rumors and getting information from arms dealers," Fury sighed. "I guess they were true."

"WELL THIS IS A FINE TIME TO TELL US ABOUT IT!" Warren shouted.

"YOU?" Valerie shouted. "WHAT ABOUT **ME?"**

"Those look like Cobra standard laser turrets on the starboard side," Hawk looked at the screen. "Looks like Magneto's forgiven Cobra of their latest double cross."

"COBRA? YOU MEAN THOSE WEIRDOES ARE IN ON THIS TOO SOMEHOW?" Valerie screamed.

"And to think Sam coming back from the dead is the **quietest part** of the entire day," Jubilee quipped.

"Also Avalon will not tolerate any mutant being imprisoned or incarcerated against his or her will by any government," Magneto said. "Those countries with mutant concentration camps will release their mutant prisoners **immediately**. Or else the consequences will be most **severe.** Failure to do so will be akin to a **declaration of war.** I am giving each country individual grace periods depending on the circumstances. I will contact your leaders with the details as soon as possible. Remember, I will be watching." He sighed off broadcasting.

"Oh yeah, **that** will calm people down," Hawk groaned.

"I should have known Bucked Head would pull some crazy stunt," Logan grumbled. "But I had no idea how crazy!"

"I'm really going to need that drink now," Valerie groaned.


	12. It Don't Come Easy

**It Don't Come Easy**

"The greatest international threat to peace and security since North Korea decided to play Let's See How Far We Can Shoot the Nuclear Warheads," Sebastian Shaw quipped as he read the newspaper in the Hellfire Club's library. "And this is a **liberal** newspaper."

"I must admit it does up the stakes to our little game," Shinobi Shaw mused as he read another paper. "Factor One, leader of Madripoor announces new peace treaty with Avalon, surprise, surprise."

"The world is certainly getting a bit more tense isn't it?" Sinister spoke as he walked in.

"Sinister I take it that you are here because of that little business?" Shinobi asked.

"What little business?" Emma asked as she and Evan walked in.

"Something has come up that transcends our current rivalry," Shinobi said. "You are familiar with the boy Dorian Leech?"

"Yeah what about him?" Evan asked.

"Pierce and his cronies are trying to come up with a cure for mutations," Sinister said. "And if they get their hands on the boy they may actually succeed."

"We can't allow that to happen!" Emma said.

"Agreed," Sinister nodded. "Such a thing would set my work back for decades."

"And it would be used as a weapon against us if I know Pierce," Shinobi said. "Which is why Leech must be terminated."

"Not only terminated, his body must be completely destroyed," Sinister said. "If even a small part of his DNA is confiscated…Well I think you can figure out the rest."

"Terminated? As in killed? But he's just a kid!" Evan protested.

"He's a threat to our plans and a potential weapon," Sinister said. "That we should **all** agree on."

"All right," Emma sighed. "We'll take care of it." She gave Evan a look. Evan bit his tongue. They left the room.

"You're not seriously…" Evan began.

"Of course not," Emma said. "Killing a child is repugnant to me. Well maybe except for the X-Men and Misfits but that is another story. But I had to keep up appearances for the Shaws and Sinister."

"We can't let them kill him," Evan said.

"I know," Emma softened. "But we can't allow the boy to fall into the wrong hands. I'll think of something."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE LAW CAN'T DO ANYTHING?" Duncan Matthews shouted. He was the FOH representative at a meeting of Bayville Politicians and concerned citizens.

"He's right! Lobo and his pack of mangy mongrels aren't even human type mutants!" Another citizen said. "Well not that mutants are human in the first place but…You know what I mean! They're **dogs!** Dogs can't own property!"

"In the first place Lobo and his associates are were**wolves**," A very proper lawyer spoke to them. "Not dogs. And in the second place according to the town charter it's legal for animals to own property."

"How is that **possible?"** Another man shouted.

"According to the town charter near the time Bayville was founded there was a man from the Massachusetts colony who passed through that bought some land in the name of his beloved pig, Lulu Belle," The lawyer read. "A Mr. F. Dukes. Legend has it he was able to bribe the town officials to put it in the charter and was chased out of the colony two years later on a morals charge."

"Dukes?" Duncan thought then shook his head. "Nah, gotta be a coincidence."

"The one good thing is that the Republican party as well as the authorities convinced Lobo to drop from the race."

"So we elect a Democrat mayor," A man shrugged. "Big deal."

"Only one problem," The lawyer sighed. "He withdrew from the race as well. Said that this job was too big and too insane for him to handle."

"Chandler's gone and the Judge that was filling in as mayor has gone on vacation," Another man said. "Not that he couldn't run anyway thanks to the town bylaws."

"So there's nobody left?" Duncan shouted. "What about any independent candidates?"

"Well there is this one guy on the ballot…" A woman said.

"Cameron Hodge at your service," Cameron Hodge, a thin red headed man with glasses walked in with Graydon Creed and Pierce. "My family has owned a small plastics manufacturing company in Bayville for years. I just put my name on the ballot on a whim."

"Don't you like need signatures or something to get on the ballot?" Duncan asked.

"My employees signed them," Hodge grinned. "I believe you all know Graydon Creed and this is our new associate…Donald Pierce."

"Gentlemen and ladies you are having trouble," Pierce said. "There's only one solution. It's time for action. Bayville has been a breeding ground for these freaks for far too long. There's only one course of action. The only thing animals like these understand is violence. Complete and vicious violence."

"Mr. Pierce will be my unofficial minister of defense," Cameron Hodge. "The wolves are our top priority but anything we can do to hurt the X-Men will be done as well."

"I think that's a great plan Mr. Mayor," Duncan grinned.

"I think so," Cameron Hodge grinned. "Plus I am connected to a few forward thinking gentlemen who are more than happy to assist us."

"These mutants have run loose far too long," Graydon Creed agreed. "It's time to take this town back. Any way we can."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For the next three weeks the media was having a wild frenzy with the 'mutant menace'. This was just some of what they reported on…

"Another clash today between the FOH Protestors and Lobo Industries in Bayville. Police arrested three protestors on charges of attempted arson when…"

CLICK

"The man's body was found hanging by Steel Street Bridge. It is confirmed that the man was indeed a mutant but his only mutation appeared to be a few extra fingers and toes. Police are questioning…"

CLICK

"Another FOH building has been firebombed. And again it is rumored that a part of organized crime dubbed 'The Mutant Mafia' is behind this. This makes the sixth building…"

CLICK

"The mutant terrorist Legion has struck again. This time in Canada near the Canadian Department of Mutant Affairs. Although the attack was repelled by Alpha Flight, Canada's super human task force, Legion is still on the loose. Also missing is Legion's father, Charles Xavier. Some authorities are questioning what role if any Xavier played in…

CLICK

"Once again China's latest attempt to take Madripoor has failed. The sentinels they sent seem to have had a short in them and are now in the hands of the mysterious dictator Factor One…"

CLICK

"In Saudi Arabia…Sixteen people accused of being mutants or giving aid to mutants were executed by the state…"

CLICK

"The Hulk has destroyed another town on the outskirts of New Mexico. Although no lives were lost…"

CLICK

"Clashes between humans and mutant protestors in France raged on after France passed it's version of the Mutant Registration Act. It states all mutants must register and relocate to certain towns or specifically designated areas within cities by the end of the year or else face life imprisonment. Also mutants with useful powers may and can be drafted by the government. Thirty eight humans and two mutants were injured in this latest riot…"

CLICK

"The government sponsored mutant team X-Factor attempted to capture the mutant terrorist Legion last night. Not only did they fail but there were extensive damages to the city of San Diego. Many people are questioning the effectiveness of X-Factor especially since…"

CLICK

"Cobra attacked another chemical plant today. However they were beaten back by GI Joe. This makes the fifth attack…"

CLICK

"Another outbreak of mutant violence erupted in Mutant Town today. GRSO troops arrested two mutants while police arrested three humans in this latest…"

CLICK

"Another arson fire was reported in Bayville today. And again it was at one of the properties of Lobo Technologies. The FOH is claiming responsibility today in…"

CLICK

"Utah became the seventh state this week allowing a law to be passed banning mutants from attending public schools. Many are calling for a national law…

CLICK

"A daring raid on two French Mutant Detention Centers is our top story tonight. It is reported that Magneto himself has liberated seventeen mutants from government custody. The French Prime Minister has declared a state of emergency as well as martial law. He is also saying that this raid is a deliberate act of war…"

CLICK

"The Health Department has no idea what exactly is causing strange rashes and fevers in a small section of the mutant population in Mutant Town. Authorities are cautious and…"

CLICK

"Police have no strong leads on what mutant was exactly was responsible for LA's infamous Night of the Mutant. Several mutants have been brought into custody for questioning but have yet to be released. Police have also shut down a mutant run boxing ring in downtown Hollywood that catered to wealthy clients."

CLICK

"The votes are in, it is official, Congressman Kenneth Shore has been voted out of office. Democratic candidate Jill Waterman is now the new congresswoman from New York. Its not clear whether this vote was a result of the country's growing dissatisfaction with the Republican party or Shore's status as a mutant…"

"So much for us having a voice in government!" Alex groaned as he shut off the television. He and Lorna were alone in the living room. "It's like everything the X-Men and Misfits worked for is being torn apart!"

"It just keeps getting worse," Lorna shook her head. "Just like he said it would."

"Who? Magneto?" Alex asked.

"Who else?" Lorna groaned.

"Well maybe things are bad but you have to admit Magneto isn't exactly making things better," Alex sighed. "We should be making things better but we're not."

"It's not your fault," Lorna said. "What with all the tension going on Angel just feels we might be better off if we keep our heads down for a while."

"I know but I just feel so helpless," Alex said. "I know there are a lot of humans out there who are willing to give us a chance but the media…"

"The media know a good story when they see one," Lorna added.

"Sorry I was trying to make you feel better," Alex sighed.

"You are," Lorna looked at him. "You've been really nice to me ever since you've arrived."

"No reason why I shouldn't be," Alex shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better you are definitely nothing like Magneto."

"And how am I different from him?" Lorna gave him a look.

"Well…You're a lot prettier than he is," Alex blushed.

"Thanks. You do have a way of making me feel better," Lorna grinned as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Aww…" Alex blushed. Then he heard a commotion. "What's going on?"

"I'm all right I tell you!" Tabitha bristled as she was followed by Sam, Roberto and Amara.

"No, you're not," Sam said softly.

"What happened?" Lorna asked.

"We kind of got a phone call," Sam hesitated.

"A phone call? From who?" Alex asked.

"It was…It was the police," Tabitha held back a sob. "My Dad's dead."

"Tabitha I'm so sorry," Amara put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Why? I'm not," Tabitha tried to be casual but it was obvious she felt strongly about this. "He was back in jail and somehow a couple of other prisoners found out that his kid was a mutant and…Well you know how these things happen. Kind of ironic don't you think?"

"Tabitha…" Alex said.

"I'm **fine!**" Tabitha protested. She then walked away.

"What's her problem?" Starla asked.

"She's got a lot of unresolved issues with her father," Sam sighed. "Even if he was a jerk to her. I guess that's why deep down she's always questioning herself. Wondering if she's ever really good enough."

"Good enough for what?" Alex asked.

"You name it," Sam sighed. "I'll go talk to her." He went off after her.

Roberto shook his head and went into the kitchen. He saw Starla slumped at the counter drinking a soda. "Hey. You hear about Tabitha?"

"About her old man getting killed? Yeah I heard. She's not the only one with bad news on the parent front," Starla sighed. She held a piece of paper in her hands. "Wanna play twenty questions? Guess what **this** is?"

"I'm afraid to ask," Roberto said.

"This is a copy of a formal document my parents signed turning over their parental rights to the Xavier Institute," Starla grunted. "In other words Taylor and I have officially been dumped."

"Starla…I'm sorry," Roberto said.

"They gave me the phone call two days ago," Starla said. "Said that it was for the best for 'people like us' to be in a place we belonged. Translation: Daddy's business is suffering and Mother's social groups have kicked her out. It was either get rid of the freaks or get out of town. Guess what **they** chose?"

"I'm really sorry Starla," Roberto put his hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better a lot of kids here know exactly what you're going through. Including me."

"It doesn't," Starla said. "What **does** make it all better is that dear Pammy's social life has been ruined as well. Nobody wants to associate with the sister of two mutants. She's been sent away too. To some all girls' school in get this…Utah! HA! Serves her right! I hope it's one of those places where they make you wear really ugly granny dresses and break your arm if you do something wrong!"

Starla then grew very depressed. "I guess I really am stuck here aren't I?"

"Is it really that bad?" Roberto asked as he sat down next to her.

"Well maybe not for you but this isn't how I planned my life!" Starla said. "I am **not **soldier material! I'm not like you Roberto! I'm not cut out to go out and fight evil villains and save the day! I grew out of that phase when I was **seven!"**

"How did you plan your life?" Roberto asked.

"Go to college, get a couple of scholarships…" Starla said. "Go on the pageant circuit. Maybe become Miss America or Miss USA or one of those things. Then use it as a launching pad to become a journalist. A real journalist reporting the news…not **being **the news! Get what I'm saying? But what TV station is going to hire someone who graduated from a school profiled on American's Most Wanted?"

"Yeah I gotta admit this isn't exactly how I pictured my life would end up either," Roberto admitted.

"Really? What were your dreams before they were shattered?" Starla asked.

"I wanted to be a professional soccer player," Roberto sighed. "Part of me still does. Or at the very least own or coach a soccer team. But…that dream was shot to hell a long time ago."

"It's an odd thing," Starla mused. "This Xavier's Dream he keeps talking about. You know about humans and mutants co existing in peace? Seems like he expects everyone else around him to give up **their** dreams in order for him to achieve his own."

"You really think that?" Roberto asked.

"Don't you?" Starla challenged. "I mean look at how we all are being trained in combat all the time. Okay there are a lot of idiots that want to kill us but it seems we just keep making more enemies than we need. When you guys were exposed as mutants Xavier should have done the smart thing and head for the hills. Somewhere isolated where it would be hard to find and even if people did find 'em, at least nobody innocent would be attacked!"

"Have to admit, you have a point," Roberto said.

"Of course I have a point!" Starla said. "But no! Xavier had to stay in Bayville to make some kind of stand and then things got worse! Right? If we weren't here the town wouldn't have **half **the alien invasions or crazy disasters it's had and we wouldn't be hated as much!"

"You know Starla you may be a bit blunt but every now and then you do say something that does make sense," Roberto told her. "Not always but every now and then."

"Glad **something** makes sense around here," Starla took a sip of coke. She offered him some. "Wanna sip? It's got a kick."

"Kick? You saying there's alcohol in there?" Roberto asked, his eyes widening.

"You don't think I'm stupid enough to drink an open bottle right in front of Wolverine do you?" Starla gave him a look. "Especially where he could smell it on me. Besides, there's only a little bit of it in here."

"How did you…?"

"I have my ways," Starla grinned. "And don't you forget it. You want some?"

"Why not?" Roberto asked.

"Come on," Starla got off the chair. "I got a stash hidden in my room. We can celebrate having rotten parents together."

"Why not?" Roberto shrugged and followed her.

Meanwhile back in the living room once again the television was on. This time a larger crowd was watching. "And as your new mayor my first priority is to keep the human citizens of this town safe!" Cameron Hodge spoke to the crowd. "I will impose mutant curfews and provide spending so that our overworked police department will be able to afford mutant control technology!"

"I already miss Mayor Chandler," Ray groaned. "The jerk is dead! Long live the jerk!"

"You've got that right," Warren said. "Cameron was always a jerk!"

"You know this jerk?" Sam asked.

"We went to prep school together," Warren said. "He was always jealous of my family and their status."

"Great, now we've got a mutant hating jerk of a mayor with a grudge," Logan groaned. Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it."

Logan went into the next room and picked up the phone. "Xavier Institute…Oh Fury what do you want?"

"How did you know it was me?" Fury asked. "Picking up mind tips from Xavier?"

"No, I picked up a special call box device at Radio Shack," Logan quipped. "So what bad news do you have for us this time?"

"What makes you think it's bad news?"

"The same way I think rain is wet when it comes down from the sky," Logan remarked. "Out with it."

"Since you asked so nicely," Fury grumbled. "You know we've been trying to track down the Hellfire Club? Well we got some leads who managed to find out something very interesting."

"How interesting?" Logan asked.

"I hate to say this Logan but from what our sources say we think you've got a spy in the Xavier Institute," Fury told him. "Someone **other **than Short Pack."

"That's interesting all right," Logan groaned.


	13. Betrayal Cuts Like a Knife

**Betrayal Cuts Like a Knife**

"TRAITOR!" Tabitha yelled at the top of her lungs. "You're a freaking traitor Forge!"

"For crying out loud Tabitha give that back!" Forge tried to take away the piece of paper. "That's private e-mail you've got there!"

"What's going on?" Ray, Sam, Alex, Rahne, Logan and Amara ran up to them.

"What the flaming hell are you yelling about Boom Boom?" Logan grunted.

"This!" Tabitha shoved the paper in Logan's face. "This guy is a traitor!"

"What?" Logan raised an eyebrow and read it. "Is this true, Forge?"

"Is what true?" Sam asked.

Alex took the paper and read it. "Forge, I'm glad that we spoke online yesterday about the benefits of you joining X-Factor."

"WHAT?" Rahne yelled. "Joining X-Factor?"

"It's supposed to be a **private** e-mail," Forge glared at Jamie who was hiding behind a door.

"Oops," Jamie gulped. "Sorry."

"You're thinking of jumping ship aren't you?" Ray shouted. "I don't believe this!"

"Can you really blame me?" Forge snapped. "Karma appreciates my ideas!"

"Karma has never experienced them first hand," Logan told him. "Like the shrink ray!"

"When are you people going to get over that one?" Forge snapped. "The shrink ray was a great idea!"

"No it wasn't!" Logan barked. "Maybe you should go!"

"Maybe I will!" Forge snapped. "Karma's offer is looking better all the time! For one thing I don't have to spend my free time babysitting!"

"Just what is that crack supposed to mean?" Ray snapped.

"Just what you **think** it means!" Forge snapped back at him.

"Ugh! I am out of here!" Amara threw up her hands and went to leave. "Way too much drama around here for me. Besides I gotta go talk to Roberto. Has anyone seen him?"

"Nah but I last smelled him in the kitchen with Starla," Rahne told her. "They weren't there when I left."

"That's odd," Amara frowned. "Fine I'll go ask her." She left the screaming argument behind for some peace and quiet.

She wasn't going to get it.

"Roberto…? I thought I heard you in here," Amara said as she opened Starla's door and looked in. It took her a full minute to realize what Roberto and Starla were doing and it wasn't homework.

"Amara!" Roberto gasped. He was covered by Starla's bed sheet but nothing else was covering him or Starla.

"Roberto…How…?" The color drained from Amara's face as she saw the scene before her.

"Well this is awkward," Starla blinked.

"Amara…I can explain…" Roberto gulped. "I…"

"You…" Tears came from Amara's eyes before her hands started to flame up. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Amara please let me explain," Roberto pleaded.

"What's to explain?" Starla gloated. "Roberto prefers a real woman rather than a spoiled brat."

"SHUT UP YOU TRAMP!" Amara screamed. To their horror her hands created fire balls. They barely managed to jump out of the bed before she threw them, causing the bed to catch on fire.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Starla yelled.

"DIE YOU WITCH!" Amara threw more fire at her as she reverted to full fire form. Then she started to shoot fire balls at them.

"MY ROOM! YOU'RE BURNING MY ROOM YOU INSANE WITCH!" Starla barely managed to cover herself with a stray bathrobe. The sprinkler system was set off and the room was starting to get drenched. "MY STUFF!"

Amara didn't care. She was in full fire mode and when the water hit her steam rose, causing nearly half the room to be shrouded in fog and giving her an eerie evil look. She glared at her naked, cheating ex-boyfriend on the ground. "You lying little…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Logan barged in with several more students. "Oh you gotta be **kidding** me!"

"Well that's more of Roberto than I wanted to see," Rahne covered her eyes.

"I don't know I like the view," Tabitha chuckled. "Right Danny?"

"Oh dear," Danny covered his eyes too.

"This is not good," Alex groaned.

"That girl is a psycho!" Starla was near hysterics. "She just burst into my room and started flinging fireballs at me! She burned my bed, my stuff! She nearly burned me alive!"

"Gee I wonder **why?**" Danielle snapped.

"You just couldn't keep it in your pants could you?" Logan growled at Roberto who was trying to put his pants back on. "All right! All three of you get dressed and meet me in the Danger Room in twenty minutes! On second thought I think I will personally escort **you** down **myself!**" He grabbed Roberto's ear and twisted it.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Roberto screamed in pain as Logan dragged him out of the room. He was trying to hold up his pants with one hand.

Amara cooled down to her normal form but then quickly used a fire blast to hit Starla's closet. "MY CLOTHES!" Starla wailed.

"Bulls eye!" Tabitha raised her arms and cheered. "WHOO HOO! WAY TO GO MAGMA!"

"You horrible destructive little monster!" Starla screamed at Amara. "No wonder Roberto dumped you!"

"SHUT UP!" Amara leapt on Starla and started to fight.

"Hang on Amara!" Tabitha leapt into the fray. "I wanna hit her too!"

"No way I'm **not** getting in on this!" Paige agreed as she went to attack Starla as well.

"Oh what the hell?" Jubilee shrugged. She joined in beating up Starla too. The rest of the students cheered them on.

"What is going on here?" Candy ran down the hallway and saw the scene.

"Amara caught Roberto cheating on her with Starla," Rahne told her.

"Oh," Candy said. "Hit her with your left Amara! No your **left! That a girl!" **

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? STOP IT! STOP IT!" Warren ran up and tried to separate the girls. "CANDY! DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM! HELP ME HERE!"

"Oh fine," Candy did so.

"Now what the devil are you girls doing? What is going on here?" Warren shouted.

"Amara caught Roberto in bed with Starla and Forge is dumping us to go to X-Factor," Tabitha said. "Caught up now?"

"WHAT?" Warren glared at Forge.

"Are we back on this already?" Forge snapped.

"We never **left **it!" Ray snapped.

"You wanna get slugged too?" Forge snapped.

"Bring it on!" Ray motioned. Soon both boys were fighting in the hallway.

"Skank!" Starla screamed at Amara.

"SLUT!" Amara screamed back. Soon both girls were fighting as well with the students egging both fights on.

"I never thought I would say this but I miss fighting the Misfits!" Warren groaned. "LOGAN!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Somewhere on the New Jersey border with New York was a small run down house in a small run down neighborhood. People in this neighborhood didn't bother with anyone else as long as they kept quiet and kept to themselves. There were even a few drug dealers down the street that had a mail order business going. But there was one house that had a very different secret.

"Boys, it's time for dinner," Mrs. Leech called out. Dorian and Artie ran in from their room and sat down at the dinner table.

Artie grinned and a picture of a happy face was seen above his head. "You're welcome Artie," Mrs. Leech grinned. "Dorian, you're not eating."

"There's going to be trouble," Dorian blinked. "We've got visitors at the door."

"What do you mean? Dorian…" Mrs. Leech began when there was a knock at the door. She went to get it. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Yes I believe you can," Emma Frost grinned. Her Hellions were right behind her looking quite menacing.

Fifteen minutes later there was a huge explosion from inside the house. It literally imploded upon itself and burned quickly to the ground. "Perfect. Did you leave the carbon samples inside?" Emma asked as she looked at the destroyed house through some binoculars in the distance.

"Just like you said Frost," Beef grunted. "When the authorities come they'll think they died in the fire." He pointed to Mrs. Leech and the two boys.

"Sorry about this ma'mm," Evan apologized to Mrs. Leech. "But there are some really bad people out there who want to see your son dead."

"It's okay Spyke," Dorian spoke up. "I understand. I knew you'd help us. I could feel it."

"The kid's also a little bit of a precog," Evan explained to the other Hellions.

"Come on we must get going to the safe house," Emma told them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bevatron hissed at her. "You realize you're sticking all our necks out for this kid. Why are you protecting him anyway? We'd all be better off if he…"

"And you would be better off if you **didn't** finish that sentence," Emma glared at him. "Remember your place Bevatron!"

"I **do** know my place," Bevatron glared back. "More than I can say for you!"

Suddenly he was hit by a massive psi blast. It felt like the mother of all headaches. "Don't **ever** cross me Bevatron!" Emma told him coldly. "We are helping the Leech family and that is **final."**

"But if the Hellfire Club finds out…" Beef began.

"They won't," Emma cut him off. "Now let's go." She moved off.

"Yeah they won't," Bevatron said softly as she went out of hearing range. "Unless somebody **tells **'em."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is ridiculous!" Cameron Hodge threw some papers on his desk. "No wonder the last mayor couldn't get anything done about those mutants! He was too busy with these damn lawsuits!"

"Yeah and that judge guy that took over for him didn't exactly pay attention to the paperwork," Hodge's aide, Mr. Smith groaned. Mr. Smith was bald with black hair on the side, had glasses and was thin and wore expensive gray suits.

"Paperwork? If only it was **just** paperwork!" Hodge screamed. "Look at this, we are being sued by the town of Roswell New Mexico for…Copyright infringement? You can't copyright alien attacks! Can you? And this…For some reason this town has a mailman shortage! They're all **quitting?** Why are they quitting? Hazard pay? Why do they need **hazard pay?** The police I get. Firemen okay. Even teachers I can understand since the school has been destroyed completely but **mailmen?**"

"Having trouble?" General Kincaid walked into the room with Trask.

"Trouble is not the word for this!" Hodge lay back and groaned. "Kincaid I know I told you I would be able to pay for some new mutant containment equipment but…But the town can't afford it! We can barely afford to rebuild the school and half the roads…and a few dozen buildings much less…"

"Never mind I think we can work out a method of payment," Kincaid held up his hand. "I just need your help with a few…favors."

"What sort of favors?" Hodge asked.

"Oh nothing much, a blind eye here. A few dozen stray funds there…" Kincaid said. "So we can build a small underground Sentinel factory."

"Where? In the middle of downtown Bayville?" Hodge asked. "Because Trask we all know what happened the **last **time you made Sentinels that close to the city!"

"Don't worry, they're not exactly going to be inside the city," Trask reassured him. "Just on the outskirts."

"Where your old factory is," Kincaid grinned.

"WHAT?" Hodge shouted.

"There's already an old laboratory underneath it," Kincaid waved. "All we're going to do is expand and modernize it. You'll hardly know we were there. And most of your workers are on the FOH payroll anyway so…"

"Oh all right!" Hodge threw up his hands. "Fine! It'll be worth it to get rid of the freaks and the animals. Speaking of which are you going to take care of those damned wolves first? The muties may be a problem but they hardly own any real estate!"

"We will take care of them I promise," Kincaid told him. "Trust me. The Sentinels will handle all our problems under **my **command."

_And those Sentinels reprogrammed to destroy humans will do the job very nicely, _Mystique said to herself underneath her Kincaid disguise.

"By the way Hodge," Trask asked. "Were you in my lab the other day? Somehow that sample from the alien shape changer got a bit compromised."

"Compromised? What do mean?" Hodge asked.

"Well nothing was taken and there does not seem to be any damage but the sealing of the stasis chamber was a little off," Trask said. "Like someone tried to take something out but put it back in."

"No, I **wasn't** in there," Hodge said testily. "I've been too busy being mayor for crying out loud! Maybe it was a mutant spy or one of your subordinates who…?"

"No you're right, I'm sorry," Trask sighed. "I must have been careless setting the system because there's no physical evidence of someone other than ourselves ever being in my lab. And you wouldn't take anything so…Never mind."

"We'll see ourselves out," Kincaid said.

When Hodge was sure they left he let loose a breath. "That was close," He sighed. He pulled out a drawer and took out a small vial. Inside was a gold and black sample. "And to think I almost put you in the lab. I'm going to have to find another place to examine you. Why pay Trask or wait for his results when I can get them myself? Not to mention all the glory."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well this hasn't exactly been our finest hour," Logan growled as he inspected all the students in the Institute. They were all suited up and in the Danger Room. "I thought the Professor and I trained all of you to act better than you did today. I guess we were wrong. There's been a serious decline of discipline ever since they left but that stops now."

"First let's get **one** thing straight," He shot his claws out at Roberto. "No more little unauthorized visits into rooms of the opposite sex. If I catch **anyone** doing **anything **they're not supposed to do until they turn twenty one…They're gonna be thirty until they see the light of day! Got it?"

"Another thing, no more fights in the hallway, especially **firefights!"** Logan barked. "The three main perpetrators are on special probation. Which means it's indefinite and they will be spending a lot of time waxing the X-Jet, doing laundry, and mowing the lawn."

"But not together," Warren said. "We don't want to tempt fate."

"The rest of you are all on probation as well because even those who weren't fighting were encouraging it," Logan said. "Which means more time in the Danger Room for all of you. Right now I need all of you to do fifty laps around the room! Any grumbling and it will be a hundred, Got it! Get to it!"

They all went to run. "Not you Synch, I want a word with you in my office," Logan stopped him. Everett shrugged and followed him and Warren upstairs to the control room.

"Geeze I wonder what he did?" Sam grumbled as he ran.

"Couldn't have been as bad as what Roberto did," Ray said. He looked at Roberto. "What the hell is your problem man? Why did you have to sleep with Starla of all people?"

"I may be gay but even I can figure **that **out," Danny gave him a look.

"Besides the obvious," Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Look we both were talking about our parents and…Well Starla is a lot more understanding than she acts," Roberto sighed.

"I'll bet," Tabitha glared at Starla.

"Jealous dear?" Starla taunted.

"You wish!" Tabitha said hotly.

While the girls were arguing Roberto talked to the guys. "Look we were both feeling miserable so went to her room and talked. One minute she was crying and I was complaining and the next we were taking our clothes off. I just couldn't stop."

"Oh yes you could!" Amara overheard him. "You just didn't want to!"

"Can you blame him with a body like mine?" Starla sneered.

"Your body is going to be black and blue and broken all over by the time I'm done!" Amara snapped.

Meanwhile up in the control booth. "You wanted to talk to me?" Everett asked.

"Yeah," Logan folded his arms. "Tell me now, Synch, are you working for the Hellfire Club?"

"What? No!" Everett shouted.

"Then why didn't you ever tell us that you were once a student of the Hellfire Academy?" Logan asked.

"I never was," Everett said. "My brother was."

"Oh really," Logan took out a piece of paper. "According to this paper SHIELD confiscated when they raided the Massachusetts Academy both you and your brother registered as students the **same day!** Wanna explain that?"

**Oh boy, this does not look good! Is Everett really a traitor? Can you say cliffhanger? You're just going to have to wait until I get back from vacation to find out! He he he...I am so evil! **


	14. Traitor in Our Midst

**Traitor In Our Midst**

"You have got to be kidding me?" Everett snapped. "First you think Forge is a traitor because he's getting e-mails from X-Factor and now you think I am just because I stayed a **week** at the Hellfire Academy? You're nuts!"

"It could have been long enough for you to get ready for your mission," Logan glared at him.

"If you think I'm lying have Betsy read my mind!" Everett snapped. "Go ahead!"

"Wouldn't work if you were using her powers to help cover up your secrets," Logan pointed out.

"Look I already explained this to Xavier," Everett said. "I was only there a week before I decided I didn't like the place so I took off. We decided not to say anything to anyone. It's no big deal. Ask him. When he gets back."

"**If **he gets back," Logan pointed out. "Pretty convenient for you isn't it?"

"Logan!" Warren admonished. "He could be telling the truth you know?"

"He also could be lying," Logan told him.

"There's no proof that there even **is **a traitor leaking secrets to someone," Everett snapped. "For all you know this could be a trick someone's cooked up to get us to turn on each other! And guess what? It's **working!"**

"Everett you have to admit it does look suspicious," Warren said diplomatically.

"Please! I've been here how long and have I done anything to even suggest that I was a traitor?" Everett snapped. "Oh wait I said I didn't want to be on the main team. Or be a superhero. I guess that **counts!"**

"Synch…" Logan began.

"This is bull and you know it!" Everett snapped. "Logan you're supposed to be able to smell out if people are telling the truth! You smell anything on me, other than pure anger and feeling betrayed!"

"No…" Logan said. "But even I'm not infallible. Again you could be using my own powers against me."

"Boy that SHIELD really has you snowed," Everett snapped. "Say if I'm such a threat to everyone maybe they should **know** about it!"

"Kid wait!" Logan shouted.

It was too late. "Attention everyone!" Everett shouted into the communication system so that the students running laps in the Danger Room could hear him. "Listen up! Apparently SHIELD says there is a spy in the mansion and I have been elected to the position of scapegoat!"

"Everett!" Warren winced.

"I was at the Massachusetts Academy with my twin brother for a week before I left," Everett shouted. "Apparently that may or may not have been enough time for Emma Frost and all the other evil people to train me to take down the X-Men, the Misfits and the American way of life. Apparently I am either innocent or I am so good a spy that I'm able to fool Xavier, Logan or any other telepath!"

"Everett what the hell do you think you're doing?" Logan shouted as he shut off the microphone.

"Well don't you think that if I'm dangerous the **rest** of the students should know about it?" Everett snapped at him.

"This isn't going to help anyone!" Warren said.

"Least of all you. Maybe I shouldn't train with the students at all?" Everett snapped. "I mean I could be a dangerous influence on them for all you know! It might be safer if I just stayed in my room and didn't come out!"

"Everett!" Warren shouted.

"You know the more I hang around here the more I **don't **want to be a hero," Everett told them. "You want a life like this, always fighting never trusting anyone you can **have** it!" He stormed out of the room.

"Well that went well," Warren groaned. "Way to go Wolverine! You know you have all the tact of a train wreck!"

"Is it true?" Alex ran in with most of the students.

"What's all this about Everett being a traitor?" Tabitha asked.

"I knew there was something wrong with him," Roberto grunted.

"Shut up Roberto," Rahne snapped. "Well what is it?"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing laps?" Logan snapped.

"Not until you tell us the truth!" Sam snapped. Logan glared at him. "Sir."

"Nick Fury thinks that there's another spy hiding in the Xavier Institute and we learned that Everett stayed a week at the Massachusetts Academy before coming here," Warren said.

"Yeah and?" Alex asked.

"And that's it," Warren admitted.

"That's **it?"** Ray was shocked. "You're basing your accusation on **that?"**

"With all due respect sirs that's kind of flimsy evidence," Sam said.

"It makes sense if you think about it," Roberto shrugged.

"Yeah if he hid his past," Tim remarked.

"Look who's talking! You once blew up a cop car!" Tabitha shouted.

"So? I didn't lie about it!" Tim snapped.

"I was once a Morlock and didn't tell any of you! Does that make me a spy?" Ray shouted.

"We all have things in our pasts that we want to keep private," Betsy said. "I've never sensed any deception from Everett."

"I hate to say it but that doesn't prove anything in his case," Jubilee admitted. "He could have been using his powers against you."

"That's just what Wolverine said!" Warren snapped. He glared at Logan. "You taught her well!"

"Everett is not a spy!" Danielle snapped.

"How would **you** know?" Roberto challenged her. Soon the New Mutants were arguing among themselves.

"So much for morale around here," Warren groaned. "Way to go Logan!"

"You can't blame me for this!" Logan snapped back.

"Oh yes I can!" Warren shouted. "If you handled this better…"

"At least I handled it which is more than you did you prissy little…" Logan growled.

"Where's Amara?" Tabitha realized who wasn't there. She looked down at the Danger Room. "Oh she's down there beating up Starla."

"OWW! STOP BITING ME YOU LITTLE…" Starla screamed.

"I'll get her!" Warren groaned as he went to stop the fight. "I think under the circumstances Danger Room training is cancelled!"

"No it isn't!" Logan barked.

"Yes it is!" Warren snapped at him.

"No it is not!" Logan glared at him and got in his face.

"Yes it is! You want to challenge me on this?" Warren stood his ground.

"Who put you in charge you little…?" Logan began.

"AAAHHH! FIRE! FIRE!" Starla screamed in pain.

"Okay **I'll** break up the fight!" Alex threw up his hands and went to stop Amara from burning Starla alive. "And get the first aid kit ready!"

The next day wasn't any better. "I still think it's garbage that Everett is a traitor!" Ray snapped.

"And I think you're head is full of sewer rocks!" Roberto snapped at him.

"Maybe it's not Everett?" Danny said. "Maybe it's someone else?"

"Maybe it's another three inch tall guy hiding in the walls again?" Sam asked. "It's happened before!"

"Three inch tall…?" Taylor asked.

"It's a long story," Jamie told him.

"A long **weird **story," Madelyne rolled her eyes.

"You think someone else here is a traitor?" Tim asked. "That's even crazier!"

"Maybe it's not so crazy…" Amara glared at Starla from across the table.

"Look who is talking about being **crazy **you…" Starla growled. She had a black eye.

"You'd better watch your mouth!" Tabitha made a fist. "Or my **fist** will watch it for you!"

"It could be you, you violent little street tramp!" Starla shouted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STREET TRAMP YOU WHORE?" Amara flared up again. She started chasing Starla with fireballs. Nearly everyone else ran after her to see the show.

Except for Alex and Lorna. "This is really getting bad," Lorna sighed. "I wish the others were here."

"I know," Alex sighed. "I've never seen anything fall apart so fast before. Where **are** the others when we need them?"

"I don't know," Lorna shook her head. "I thought I could count on Bobby when I needed him but…"

"You don't know that," Alex said.

"That's nice of you to say Alex but…" Lorna looked at him. "The truth is I think he cares about being an X-Man even more. I need someone who will be there for me. Someone like you."

"Lorna…" Alex felt very warm. "I…I gotta admit something. I've been attracted to you ever since we've met and…I really…"

Lorna stopped him with a kiss. Alex blinked and kissed her back.

Unfortunately this exchange at the end was witnessed by Amara who had stormed back into the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Amara!" Alex gasped.

"What is this? Is being a slut contagious or something?" Amara yelled at Lorna.

"You are way out of line Amara!" Lorna shot up.

"Now what's going on?" Tabitha walked in with the others.

"Lorna and Alex were kissing!" Amara shouted. "She's cheating on Bobby!"

"Bobby and I only went on **one** date!" Lorna snapped. "A group date! We weren't exactly going steady!"

"That's not how **he **thinks of it!" Amara shouted.

"You're gone really nuts ever since you caught Starla with Roberto," Lorna shouted back at her. "You know that?"

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Amara flared up again.

"Here come the fireballs again!" Sam gulped. "Come on Amara you already burned down three desks and part of the hallway!"

Amara shot out a fire blast but Lorna was ready for her. She gathered all the loose metal in the room (knives, forks, spoons, a teapot…etc…) And created a shield in front of her. "Let's see how you can use your powers against someone who can fight back!" Lorna snapped. She reformed the shield into a ball and hit Amara with it, knocking her back through the hallway.

CRASH!

"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE TOAST!" Amara screamed.

"BRING IT ON!" Lorna flew towards her opponent. Most of the other students went to watch except for Taylor, Jamie, Madelyne and Alex.

"You're not going to watch either?" Taylor asked Alex.

"I think it might be safer in here," Alex winced at the sound of things breaking.

"Yeah that's a pretty smart decision," Madelyne nodded.

"Now what the hell is going on?" Logan groaned as he walked in.

"Amara beat up Starla and now she's trying to beat up Lorna because she caught her and Alex kissing," Jamie said.

CRASH!

"But it sounds like Lorna is not as easy a target as my sister is," Taylor informed him.

"So you and Greenie huh?" Logan looked at Alex. "About freaking time."

"You're not mad?" Alex blinked.

"First of all it's not like she and the ice cube have been going out that much," Logan said. "Second, I'm sick and tired of putting my nose in you kid's messes. Just don't do what Roberto and Starla did and I will be happy."

"We won't I mean…We're not even close to that stage yet!" Alex held up his hands.

CRASH! SMASH!

"Yeah Lorna's still into the smashing stuff phase," Taylor said.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Jamie asked Logan.

"Yeah I'm gonna get on my bike, take a ride and get a drink!" Logan grunted. "If Wings wants to take charge so bad let him! I've **had** it!" He stormed out. "Too much freakin' teen angst drama crap filling up the place."

BOOM!

"Stop calling Everett a traitor!" Tabitha yelled in the hall.

"I can call him whatever I want!" Tim yelled back.

"You are gonna call for an **ambulance **if you don't…" Tabitha shouted.

BOOOOOM!

"Okay let's recap," Alex sighed. "The Professor and the other X-Men are gone. Our enemies keep attacking the Institute with no sign of letting up. There's an anti-mutant mayor in Bayville now. We're all fighting each other and the adults that are left are doing **nothing **about it."

"We're screwed aren't we?" Jamie asked.

"Not if I can help it! The only way this is going to stop is if we find out if there **is** a traitor once and for all," Alex said. "Come on, we have some investigating to do."

"We do?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah you three are the biggest spies this mansion has," Alex winked. "If **anyone** can find anything going on around here it's the three of you!"

"He's right," Taylor said. "But where do we start first?"

"If there is a spy he or she must be contacting the Hellfire Club somehow," Alex thought. "Taylor how good are you at sensing electronics?"

"Pretty good why?" Taylor asked.

"Because we're gonna put your powers to the test," Alex said. "But we gotta go talk to Forge first."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile in a deserted warehouse far away another act of betrayal was going on.

"This had better be important Bevatron," Sinister snarled. He stood there with Riptide behind him.

"It is," Bevatron told him. "Ms. Frost has been holding out on you. She didn't kill the Leech kid. She hid him away!"

"Now why does **that **not surprise me?" Riptide scoffed as he folded his arms.

"And that's not the worst of it," Bevatron said. "You know who blabbed about your labs? It was that traitor Spyke!"

"Spyke?" Sinister snarled. "He betrayed me?"

"Yeah the Misfits found out about this kid he had with a Morlock and they blackmailed him," Bevatron told him.

"Interesting," Cold fury was in Sinister's eyes. "Where is the Leech boy now?"

"With the rest of the Hellions at Base 24," Bevatron told him. "That's…"

"I'm well aware **where** it is," Sinister told him. He turned around. "This has been most informative. Tell me Bevatron, why have you told me these things?"

"Well I would think it was obvious," Bevatron blinked. "Frost is a traitor. Daniels is a traitor. All the other Hellions are traitors for following them."

"And **you **are loyal?" Sinister asked.

"I know when to cut and run and side with the winning team," Bevatron said proudly. "You tell Shaw I am loyal to him one hundred percent!"

"Even if it means going against your team mates?" Sinister asked.

"The second they went against Shaw they stopped being my team mates and became enemies," Bevatron told him.

"You would fight against Frost? Spyke?" Sinister asked.

"Gladly, without hesitation," Bevatron grinned. "I'll even join your crew if that's what you want!"

"You would wouldn't you?" Sinister turned around. "And if I told you to kill Leech you would do it? Even if he was a fellow mutant?"

"I'll zap him in his sleep," Bevatron said proudly. "Or just stick him with a knife. What's one less whiny useless brat?"

"Interesting choice of words," Sinister gave him a look. Within a heartbeat Sinister pulled out a long knife from his cloak and stabbed it in Bevatron's chest.

"Wha…" Bevatron gasped in shock and pain. Before he could react Sinister grabbed him and gave his neck a swift twist, effectively killing him.

"Yes, a quick stab to the knife does work wonders," Sinister dropped the mutant's body on the ground. "Very effective."

"What'd you do that for Boss?" Riptide asked.

"A mutant that willing to sell out his own team would not hesitate on selling us out sooner or later," Sinister told him.

"No, I mean why didn't you let **me** kill him?" Riptide asked. "It is **my job** you know?"

"Forgive me Riptide, but sometimes a man has to take matters in his own hands," Sinister told him. "I will however take Bevatron up on his offer to join the Marauders. Well his DNA anyway. Take the body. We'll bring it back to the lab."

"Right-o," Riptide picked it up. "But before you play around with his body we're gonna pay a visit to his chums right?"

"How very perceptive of you Riptide," Sinister growled. "After you make your deposit in the Body Bank gather all the Marauders together. And I mean **all** of them. Including Vulcan. Wait a moment, no, I've changed my mind. I have a better idea."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Fitzroy? Sinister here. Listen you were telling me the other day how much you wanted a chance to do a job for me and prove your worth to the Hellfire Club? Yes, I've decided to take you up on your offer. I have just the job for you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well this is a nice place," Dorian looked around at the brightly covered room filled with toys and two beds. They were in the safe house.

Artie grinned and started playing with a game. He thought of a question mark over his head. "Nah Artie I…" Dorian suddenly winced in pain. The lights in the room flickered on and off and the game Artie was playing fizzled.

"Oh no…" Dorian shook violently.

Artie's eyes widened. He conjured up a vision of a frown face. "Yeah something bad **is **going to happen! Come on," Dorian pulled Artie's hand. "We gotta get out of here!"

A few minutes later, Mrs. Leech and Evan walked into the room. "Dorian? Honey did you have another episode?"

"Yeah our computer just went on the blink and…" Evan saw the window was open. "They're gone! Oh great!"

"We have to find them!" Mrs. Leech shouted.

"I'll get Yvonne and we'll track them down," Evan said. "Don't worry, we'll bring them back."

"I'm coming with you," Mrs. Leech said. "They might be afraid of you."

"You can't…" Evan began.

"Dorian and Artie are my children! Don't tell me what I can or can't do!" Mrs. Leech said furiously.

"Oh all right but try not to interfere," Evan sighed. "Come on they couldn't have gotten that far!"

"What's going on?" Monet asked.

"The kids took off!" Evan grumbled. "Come on Celandine."

"Want Catseye to go too?" Sharon asked.

"No just the three of us will go," Evan told her. "They couldn't have gotten far."

"Maybe you'll run into Bevatron," Beef grunted. "Jerk still hasn't come back from the store."

"We'll get the kid, the rest of you stay here in case Bevatron and Frost come back," Evan said putting on a coat. "Monet you're in charge until we get back. You think you can handle it?"

"Please," Monet waved. "Like **anything** is going to happen while you're gone!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay everyone sit down and **shut up!"** Logan barked at the entire group of New Mutants. It had been a few hours and several broken pieces of furniture since that morning. They were all gathered in the living room. Well what was left of it.

"Okay Havok, you called this meeting," Warren sighed. "Let's get on with it."

"Right the first thing I am going to do is to tell all of you exactly what is going on with Lorna and me," Alex said. "Normally I'd say that it was none of your business but since this group is so fractured I think it's only fair that we have our say."

"If you called us all together to just announce your true love, you're wasting our time!" Amara grunted as she folded her arms and looked away.

"Amara I am sorry that you were treated badly by Roberto," Alex said. "That was wrong what he did to you but that doesn't give you the right to throw fireballs at anyone you think deserves it."

"That's right! I kissed Alex because I wanted to," Lorna stood up. "We've fallen in love. We didn't plan this. We didn't set to do this behind anyone's back. The truth is Alex has been here for me and Bobby…"

"Bobby's away on a mission!" Sam pointed out.

"A mission for all we know failed," Tim grumbled. "We haven't heard from them in months!"

"Yeah and ever since they left things have been going downhill fast," Logan grunted.

"Look my brother is always saying that the X-Men are supposed to be a team," Alex said. "But the truth is we haven't been acting like one lately. That has to stop. Now. That's why I called this meeting. Maybe we can somehow salvage what's left of our team and rebuild."

"How can we rebuild if there's a **traitor** among us?" Tim asked.

"**If **there's a traitor among us!" Everett glared.

"Actually there is," Jamie said quietly. "We've just discovered how they've been spying on us. There were some hidden electronic cameras in place."

"Thanks to Taylor's powers we were able to find them," Alex said. "And that's not all. Multiple, Static, Forge and Goblyn were able to track down and figure out who installed them and who has been sending out secret messages."

"So Everett did do it!" Roberto said. "I was right!"

"No, you weren't. Synch isn't the traitor, Sunspot," Alex looked at him. "You are."


	15. Shocking Revelations

**Shocking Revelations**

"Are you crazy?" Roberto asked him. "This is a joke right?"

"Afraid not," Alex took out Roberto's game station. "Forge just ran a complete diagnosis of this thing. It's not an ordinary game station. It's a communicator to send and receive messages."

Everyone was shocked. "This is a joke right?" Ray asked. "Come on…I mean I might not be crazy about the guy but still…"

Roberto turned his head away. "You have got to be kidding me!" Ray exclaimed.

"Is it true?" Amara gave him a pleading look. "That you've been a Hellfire Club spy all this time."

"It's not what you think," Roberto shook his head. "Not the Hellfire Club you know anyway."

"You saying there's **another** Hellfire Club we **don't **know about?" Ray snapped. "There's **two** of them?"

"Yes and no," Roberto sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"Try us," Warren folded his arms.

"Before I was born my father was inducted into the Latin American Hellfire Club and became A Black Knight," Roberto said. "My mother's family had been members of the North American Hellfire Club for years. It's true that my grandparents weren't happy about them getting married. But…The club arranged the marriage and they didn't have any say in it. Fortunately my parents liked each other anyway and knew…Well they knew the purpose of the union was to have me."

"Are you saying your genes were genetically altered?" Warren was shocked.

"Not the way Sinister does it but yeah," Roberto admitted. "I was trained from birth to work for the Hellfire Club. The **real** Hellfire Club."

"The **real **Hellfire Club?" Logan twitched. "Why do I get the feeling I should have just stayed at the bar when I had a chance and never come back here? What do you mean the real Hellfire Club?"

"The people I work for aren't into world domination," Roberto said. "Just mutant rights. But some members got a little too ambitious and have been trying to use their powers to do just that."

"And your bosses are **against **this?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"I have proof that we have good intentions," Roberto sighed. He took out some papers from his pocket. "I was trying to find a way to sneak this information to you but I guess I might as well give it to you now that everything's out in the open."

He handed them to Rahne. "Here," He told her. "This is something you should see."

"What is it?" Rahne asked.

"It's your birth certificate," Roberto said. "Some of our agents tracked it down."

"My grandfather is…My father?" Rahne gasped as she read it.

"Reverend Craig is the one who had an affair with a prostitute and then he paid the hospital hush money from his old church's funds and moved to another town where no one knew him," Roberto ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry Rahne. But your old man is nothing but a hypocrite."

"No…This…" Rahne started to tear up and ran away. Doug glared at Roberto and followed her.

"I'm sorry," Roberto said. "We were planning on using that information to bring down the Reverend Craig. I never intended to hurt any of you. My job was to keep an eye on you…"

"And give the Hellfire Club inside information," Jubilee stomped her foot. "Roberto you rat!"

"I told you it wasn't me!" Everett snapped.

"Okay we were wrong," Tim shrugged. "Sorry man. Now can we beat up the **real** traitor?"

"I get the first shot!" Everett snapped.

"Sounds fair to me," Tabitha said.

"Wait a minute…" Logan frowned. "If you're part of the Hellfire Club…And the Hellfire Club has ties to Madripoor…You little **bastard!**" He lunged and threw Roberto against the wall, holding him there. "You **told** them didn't you! The whole situation in Madripoor happened because you told your **friends **the Professor and the others were gone! **Didn't you?"**

"So it **was **planned!" Sam shouted. The mutants shouted and exclaimed their shock.

"How could you Roberto?" Amara asked quietly. "After all we've been through. We've studied together. We've trained together. We've fought together. We've been here together so long…and all of it was a lie."

"Not all of it," Roberto said. "Not in the way it matters…"

Logan's voice was harsh. "Synch, Angel, Berserker…Take the prisoner to the detention cells. Berserker I want you to stand guard."

"With pleasure," Ray sneered as he grabbed Roberto's arm.

"Hold on!" Starla said. "Wait a minute! Roberto did you know about Madripoor and what was going to happen?"

"No," Roberto shook his head. "I swear I didn't!"

"Starla…" Logan began.

"Let me finish!" Starla said. "I mean he's been here a long time. If he was really a bad guy he would have done something a long time ago to you! Right? He's kind of like a secret agent! Don't tell me none of you ever did the same thing!"

"He's a traitor Starla! Pure and simple!" Ray snapped. Most of the others agreed.

Alex kept silent. Starla noticed this. "Alex! You know Roberto's not really all bad right?"

"I…I'm not so sure," Alex said. "But the evidence doesn't look good."

"Get him out of my sight!" Logan ordered. Roberto dejectedly went with them.

"How could you just judge the guy like that?" Starla snapped. "After all he's done for you?"

"He's lied to us and spied on us since day one!" Tabitha snapped. "Don't you get that?"

"I don't think he's completely to blame," Alex said quietly. "Think about it. The guy has been brainwashed by them since birth. And he's had his mind warped by telepaths. He's probably convinced they are the good guys."

"If he's with the Hellfire Club he's **not **a good guy," Logan told him. "Not anymore."

"If Xavier was here he'd tell us for sure," Lorna sighed.

"Well he's **not **here!" Amara snapped. "And even **he** didn't know about Roberto! So much for **that** theory!"

"The question is what do we do with him **now?**" Sam asked. "Turn him over to GI Joe? SHIELD?"

"I gotta think about that one for a bit," Logan folded his arms. "Until we know exactly what Sunspot told…"

The alarm sounded. "Now what?" He groaned.

"The FOH is attacking the Institute again!" Betsy ran to the monitors.

"How many tanks did they bring this time?" Sam groaned.

"Only four," Betsy groaned.

"Send out the alarm!" Logan barked. "Tell Berserker to watch Sunspot. The rest of us will take care of the FOH! And someone call GI Joe! Looks like we are going to need that guard after all!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile in the Hellfire Inner Circle…

"You sent for me Shaw?" Emma walked in coolly.

"Yes Emma," Shinobi said. "We have something important to discuss with you."

"We?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, **we**…" Sinister emerged from the shadows. "It's about why you disobeyed orders and hid the Leech boy."

"Don't bother to deny it," Shinobi said. "We had a very excellent source of information. Well until Sinister got a bit too emotional."

"I never did like that little Bevatron twit," Sinister shrugged. "It was a pleasure to break his scrawny little neck."

"I see…" Emma stiffened.

"I'm not going to bother to ask why you did it," Shinobi said. "I'll chalk it up to false sentimentality. Fortunately Sinister was kind enough to recommend someone else who will do the job. And is probably doing it as we speak."

"Not to mention eliminating the rest of the Hellions as well," Sinister informed her.

"What? Why?" Emma yelled. "They were following **my** orders!"

"And they will pay the price," Sinister calmly took a cup of tea. "Besides there is another matter I need to attend to. It seems that Daniels had been blackmailed by the Misfits into giving out information about my labs. My labs…My research…All my work has been set back decades because of him."

"Sorry my dear Emma, but Spyke and the rest of the Hellions have now become expendable," Shinobi said. "Including your daughters. But I am willing to overlook your transgression and forget this little affair."

"No! You can't do this! You monsters!" Emma backed away.

"Emma, think very carefully what you are about to do," Shinobi said. "If you go out that door and try and rescue your students…I will take it personally. You will no longer be the White Queen and all the power and prestige you have carefully worked for all these years will be gone. Do you really want to give all that up for a group of failures?"

"Life is like Chess my dear," Sinister purred. "Sometimes a queen must sacrifice her pawns if she wants to win."

"The Hellions may be pawns," Emma said defiantly. "But they are **my** pawns!" She fled out the door.

"Hmmm…" Shinobi sighed. "You were right Sinister. She did go after them. I owe you a dollar."

"I'd rather collect the points thank you very much," Sinister told him. "We are still playing the Game after all."

"Since they did ruin your plans I'll give you first crack at them," Shinobi waved. "But try to leave the former White Queen alive. I want to deal with her personally. My father was always a bit too fond of that cow."

"Want to kill her in front of dear old daddy?" Sinister snickered. "Oh very well but I am not making any promises. Besides, it's the Leech boy and Daniels I really want. They have both been thorns in my side long enough! And thanks to my friend Fitzroy, they will finally be removed."

By now Emma had run to her car. "Please let me not be too late!" She turned in the ignition.

CLICK!

"No…" Emma realized what that odd sound was. "It's…"

BOOOOOOOM!

The car exploded into a fiery blaze and a hundred pieces littered the ground.

**What happens to Emma? Will she survive and if she does will she be in time to save the Hellions? What will happen to Roberto? Why are the FOH attacking? Okay they're jerks that last one is a no brainer but still…Stay tuned for more! **


	16. Darkness Falls

**Beware folks, things are about to get bloody. Really bloody...**

**Darkness Falls**

"You know I always knew there must be some reason I never really liked you," Ray hissed at Roberto.

"Oh really? Wouldn't have noticed the way you were always crushing on me," Roberto snapped at him. He was wearing mutant inhibitor shackles on his arms and legs.

"Keep it up smart mouth!" Ray snapped. "I should be out there too fighting those FOH creeps but nooo! I gotta watch your traitor's hide."

"If you really want to leave! Go ahead," Roberto told him. "I won't tell."

"Yeah you're good at keeping secrets you…" Ray began. Just then the door opened.

"Hey Ray," Starla walked in with a tray of food. "I got some food for the prisoner. Wolverine's orders."

"Shouldn't you be out there fighting?" Ray asked.

"You know fighting isn't my thing," Starla said. "Besides they're nearly done out there. That Polaris is making mincemeat of those tanks. Here." She gave him the tray. "I need you to hold this."

"You want me to feed him?" Ray asked.

"No, actually I need something to keep your hands busy while I knock you out," Starla said simply. With one swift movement she yanked out a needle and plunged it into Ray's shoulder.

"What the…?" Ray blinked. His eyes rolled and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Starla what are you doing?" Roberto gasped.

"What does it **look** like? I'm breaking you and me out of this dump," Starla told him as she opened the cell door and removed his shackles.

"Why?" Roberto was shocked.

"Why do you **think?**" Starla snapped. She gave him a kiss. "See? I told you that you made the right choice. You really think her royal highness would do **this **for you?"

"No," Roberto sighed. "You don't have to do this. This is my problem."

"There is no way in hell I am staying with these uptight losers when you're running around out there," Starla growled. "Come on! Everybody's distracted! Now's the perfect time for us to get out of here!"

They made their way out of the corridor and through the tunnels. "You know I always thought these extra exits you guys made in the mansion and had us memorize were a bit of an overkill," Starla said. "But now I get it. Always good to have a back up plan."

"Starla you don't have to do this," Roberto said.

"Yes I do, besides I've been preparing a break like this for about a **week!**" Starla said. They exited outside the mansion in the forest near a dirt road. "And that's not the best part!" She pulled away some camouflage. "Ta da!"

"That's Scott's car!" Roberto gasped. "You stole **Scott's car?"**

"Well yeah I mean I needed something to put my stuff in," Starla got in. She grabbed something from the glove compartment. "It's a good thing I did plan ahead otherwise Amara would have destroyed **all** of my things! Beside if we're gonna go, might as well go in style! I also got a couple of spare image inducers. Might come in handy when we're trying to keep a low profile."

"And riding around in Scott's car will **really **keep a low profile," Roberto groaned.

"Only until we get to where we need to go," Starla said as she started the engine. "Besides do you have a **better** idea?"

"No," Roberto admitted as he got in.

"I've already packed the trunk with my stuff and I grabbed one or two things for you," Starla said. She turned on the engine and started the car. "Hang on!"

"I am!" Roberto said as Starla drove away onto the dirt road. Soon they were on a paved road headed out of Bayville.

"So you know how to get to the nearest Hellfire Club safe house or something?" Starla asked as she drove.

"Yeah but it's in New York City," Roberto said. "They're sure to start looking for us there. "There's another one a few hours further in New Jersey."

"Then that's where we're going! Sunspot you and I are going to make a great team," Starla whooped. "Like a mutant version of Bonnie and Clyde."

"I just hope we don't end up like they did," Roberto groaned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You would have thought those losers would have figured out from the **last **time that metal tanks are no threat to someone like me," Lorna snorted. They walked into the war room.

Logan, Alex, Sam, Taylor and Warren were with her. "I think they're just doing it to annoy us," Sam grumbled.

"It's **working**," Logan grunted. "Well at least we blew up something else rather than each other…What?"

"Ohh…I don't feel so good," Ray slumped in.

"Ray what are you doing here?" Lorna asked.

"Sunspot's gone," Ray groaned. "Starla…She hit me with something. A sedative of some kind. I think my system is burning it off fast or something….Ohh."

"Let me see," Logan ran towards the computer and reviewed the security camera. "Why that little…"

"I can't believe this!" Taylor cried out in frustration. "I mean I knew Starla's always been a selfish little…But even I never thought she'd do **this!"**

"Do what?" Amara walked in. She saw the security tape. "No…"

"We have to face facts," Logan said harshly. "Sunspot was a spy for the Hellfire Club leaders and he's escaped. Probably with all our strengths and weaknesses. And Gossamyr has joined him. They're the enemy now."

"Ancestors no…" Amara's legs felt weak. "First Jesse and Autumn, now those two? How many more are we going to lose?"

"We're better off without 'em! Who needs a couple of traitors like them?" Ray snapped.

"Guys I went upstairs to check on Starla and…" Paige ran in holding a note.

"We know," Sam told his sister. "She's run off to join Roberto. She broke him out of here. What's that in your hand?"

"A note," Paige gave it to Taylor. "Here, read it."

"Dear Taylor," Taylor read the note. "By the time you read this Roberto and I will be long gone. I'm sorry that it turned out like this. On second thought I'm **not **sorry. Unlike you I will never fit in this madhouse. This place is stifling me. And people judge people way too harshly for my tastes. You people blamed Roberto for the exact same things you've been doing. Only difference he was doing it for his dad. Tell Mom and Dad I'll be fine and maybe by Christmas I'll try to contact them. As for Pam tell her that I'll see her in Hell and the next time she crosses my path again I'll tear **all **her hair out!"

"Unbelievable," Ray grunted.

"I'll say," Taylor blinked. "She actually left a **note!"**

"There's more," Lorna took it. "Tell Xavier when he comes back to stuff it where the sun don't shine, and the same with those loser X-Men and Misfits. Take care Taylor I know this is the right place for you. Love Starla. P.S. Tell that loser Amara that she's nothing more than a royal pain and I won! I won because I'm a real woman and…"

"Okay I don't think we need to go into **that** any more," Logan grabbed the note and crumpled it. He threw it in the trash.

"Should we go after them?" Warren asked.

"No, it's a waste of time and manpower," Logan said. "We'll run into them again soon enough."

"And when we do they are both so **dead,"** Amara growled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Dorian get out of that tree or I'm coming up there!" Mrs. Leech furiously put her hands on her hips.

"No! I won't go back! That place is dangerous!" Dorian shouted. He and Artie were in a tree in the park.

"It's going to be more dangerous for you, young man if you don't…" Mrs. Leech began.

"Wait," Yvonne stopped her. "Dorian did you have a vision?"

"Yes a bad one," Dorian sniffed. "I'm scared."

"Don't be we won't let anything…" Evan began when he heard a vehicle pull up. It was a battered up truck.

"I thought I sensed you here!" Emma Frost in tattered torn clothes got out of the truck. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Ms. Frost the kid ran away because he had a vision," Evan said. "What happened to you?"

"The boy's vision was right," Emma told him. "My car blew up. Fortunately I was able to turn into diamond form just in time so I managed to escape unscathed. Unfortunately my clothes weren't so lucky."

"Blow up?" Mrs. Leech gasped.

"Yes the Hellfire Club apparently smartened up and amended that twenty four hour rule after the Donald Pierce debacle," Emma grumbled. "I managed to hot wire this thing…And barely made it out alive."

"Why would the Hellfire Club blow up your car?" Evan asked.

"Why do you think?" Emma growled at him.

"They know about the kid don't they?" Evan groaned. "We are so screwed!"

"It seems that your son's little escapade saved his and your lives," Emma sighed. "Are the other Hellions here?"

"No, they're back at the safe house," Yvonne said.

"It's not safe anymore. We have to get back!" Emma shouted. "The other Hellions are in danger!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Beef always thought of himself as the strongest of the Hellions. He was the first to fight, the first to run straight into danger.

He was also the first to fall.

The ironic thing was he didn't even get a chance to fight.

He was just watching television alone in the living room when it happened.

Fitzroy had teleported in without any warning and grabbed him, draining all his life force instantly. "Oh yeah! I could go on for years with this strength! But to make sure!" He took out a gun and shot him in the heart several times.

"What the hell?" Tarot and the other Hellions ran in and saw their friend's corpse.

"Hi kiddies! I've come to collect the Leech brat and kill you!" Fitzroy grinned as he teleported out of sight.

Then he teleported right behind Jetstream and stabbed him with a long sword. Jetstream didn't even have time to scream as he fell. "This sword I borrowed from a museum last week is very handy," He grinned. "Took me only a second in your time to get it."

"You bastard!" Monet jumped at him but he teleported out of his way.

"**Two** can play this game! Sword…" Tarot began to take out her cards.

Fitzroy teleported away. He teleported to Tarot's side and slashed at her hands with his sword, severing them. "Try that trick without hands! That'd be a real treat!"

"AAAHHHH!" Tarot screamed in agony and shock.

Fitzroy grabbed her by the neck and grabbed some of her energy before breaking it. He teleported away before Catseye in her lion form charged.

"Who are you?" Monet screamed.

"Your executioner, Trevor Fitzroy at your service," Fitzroy sneered with a bow. "Now which shall I kill next? The lady or the tiger…Sorry, lion."

He teleported away and then teleported near Catseye, shooting her in the side twice with his gun. Then he teleported away and stabbed Catseye in the arm when he came back with his sword. "This is far too **easy!**" He laughed as he kicked her to the ground. "I thought you twerps were supposed to be the best of the best! Over rated!"

"You're going to pay you…" Monet flung herself at him.

"Sorry sweets!" Fitzroy teleported out of her range and teleported behind her. He grabbed her and started to drain her energy. "Now tell me where the Leech boy is and maybe I won't kill you."

"So you can take him to the Hellfire Club?" Monet gasped as she felt weaker and weaker.

"Actually I'm going to take the brat to Kingpin," Fitzroy grinned. "Or whatever's left of him."

"Go to hell!" Monet shouted tears in her eyes.

"See you there first," Fitzroy was about to drain her essence completely when he felt several sharp pains in his back, followed by a burning sensation.

"AAAHHHH!" He let go of Monet realizing that he had several of Evan's fire spears in his back. "I…Can't move!" He tried to teleport but couldn't.

"That's because **I** have you," Emma was holding his mind in place with her mental powers. "No one hurts my students and gets away with it! No one!"

Evan roared as he used one final spike to stab Fitzroy in the heart. Fitzroy died screaming and on fire. "Come on!" Evan grabbed Monet and helped her to her feet.

"But the others…" Monet looked at the bodies as the fire started to spread.

"There's nothing we can do…" Evan said.

"No! Sharon! She's still alive! But hurt badly!" Emma shouted kneeling next to Catseye who reverted to human form. "Help me!"

They barely managed to get outside to the truck. The fire started to consume the house. "They're dead…"Monet sobbed. "I didn't like them but to see them killed like that…Came out of nowhere…"

"She's hurt badly," Yvonne looked at her adopted sister. "She needs medical attention!"

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Mrs. Leech shouted.

"What hospital would help a mutant?" Evan growled.

"There's only one place that will help us now," Emma sighed. "Come on! We don't have any time to waste!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ten minutes later…

"They're already dead!" Duncan Matthews kicked the ground. "Somebody beat us to it!"

"Doesn't look like all of 'em are dead," An FOH member looked at the truck tracks. "Some of 'em got out. But the highway is too close here. We don't know where they are if they got to it already."

"No, but I know where they are **going,**" Pierce narrowed his eyes. "Their target isn't even a half hour away. Get your men ready. In a few hours we're going to attack the Xavier Institute!"

"Again?" Duncan groaned.

"This time we're going to have a little extra help," Pierce grinned as he picked up the phone. "Trask? Pierce here. I need a favor."


	17. Unexpected Allies

**Unexpected Allies**

"I can't believe we lost them!" Sam snapped. "I can't believe Roberto and Starla just dropped off the face of the earth!" The mutants of the Institute were sitting around the living room.

"The Hellfire Club has many resources," Betsy sighed. "It's not surprising that Cerebro can't locate either of them. Especially if they're smart enough not to use their powers."

"Well maybe if those so called modifications Forge made were able to **do **something…" Warren grumbled.

"So you're saying this is **my** fault? I don't have to take this you know?" Forge snapped. "I'm sick of you guys putting down my inventions!"

"Well maybe if you make some inventions that actually **work**…" Ray shouted at him.

"You know what? Maybe I **will** take Karma up on her offer to go join X-Factor!" Forge snapped.

"That is the only **good news** I have heard all day!" Logan roared at him. Several other students began to bicker.

"STOP IT!" Alex shouted. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone shut up. "Listen to yourselves," Alex chastised them. "This isn't going to solve anything. No one could have predicted what Roberto and Starla did. Quite frankly I'm surprised Starla was smart enough to plan an escape and take off while the FOH attacked us!"

"Unless somehow the Hellfire Club tipped off the FOH to attack us," Logan thought.

"You think they're working together?" Danielle said.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Logan said. "They could just have a spy or two in the FOH and got him or her to instigate an attack or something."

"We can't rule **anything **out at this stage," Warren agreed. "Maybe we should swallow our pride and take Hawk up on his offer to have a strike force permanently protect us. At least until the others get back."

"Why don't we just wave a huge flag saying how weak we are!" Logan growled. "Better yet a huge neon sign! Invite all our enemies to know…"

"THEY ALREADY KNOW! THAT'S WHY WE KEEP GETTING ATTACKED!" Warren shouted at him.

"Well maybe if you were a better leader…" Logan began.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Alex shouted. Both adults were startled. "Excuse me, you're the **adults.** You're supposed to be setting an **example **or something! Can we **stop **blaming each other and start figuring out what we are going to do next?"

"He's right you know?" Forge said. "We should be trying to figure out our next move."

"What's that? Another stupid invention that's gonna cause **more** problems for us?" Ray asked.

"How would you like an invention that goes **up **your…" Forge made a fist.

Then an alarm sounded. "**Now** who's attacking us?" Lorna groaned.

They rushed outside and saw an alarming sight. Emma was carrying a bloody Catseye in her arms, her white uniform torn, tattered and covered in blood. Evan, Yvonne, and Monet were there with some more figures behind them emerging from what looked like a truck.

"What happened to them?" Amara gasped.

"I don't know but I know what's **going **to happen to 'em if they cause trouble," Ray growled.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here," Logan growled at the unexpected guests.

"Please, Catseye is seriously injured," Emma pleaded. "We were betrayed…The Hellions…"

"What about 'em?" Logan snapped. "Where are the rest of your flunkies?"

"They're dead," Evan told him. "We're all that's left."

"What?" Alex gasped. "How?"

"We'll tell you later," Yvonne said. "Please my sister is dying! You have to help her!"

"Us? Help **you?** After everything you've done to us?" Logan snapped. "What about Sunspot? Why can't you ask **him **for help?"

"I don't know what the hell you're babbling about and I **don't care!"** Emma's voice rose. "Sharon is dying! Can't you **understand** that?"

"Wolverine not even you want to see another mutant dead," Alex told him. "We'll sort this out later! Please! We have to help them."

"Why?" Logan shouted. "Why should we?"

"Because helping people is what the X-Men **do,**" Alex looked at him. "No matter who they are. Mutant, human, ally or enemy. If we don't help them, we're no better than they are. It's what Xavier and the others would do."

"Please Mr. Wolverine," Dorian peeked out. "Please help Sharon."

"Leech? Mrs. Leech? What are you doing with the Hellions?" Jubilee looked at them. Then Artie. "Who's the kid?"

"This is Artie, my adopted son. It's a long story but please you have to help Sharon," Mrs. Leech said.

"Oh all right! Bring her in and call Lifeline," Logan barked. "But I want some answers, lady."

"You will get them soon enough," Emma said as they brought her adopted daughter inside.

A half hour later Lifeline emerged from the Infirmary. "She's very weak but she'll live," He told them. "Her left arm isn't fully healed and it needs to set a bit before I can complete it…"

"Understandable," Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Never thought I'd see the day when a Hellion would thank a human," Monet grumbled. "We really have sunk low."

"Watch your mouth Euro Trash," Tabitha glared.

"Look who's talking you gutter…" Monet began.

"Monet! **Shut up!"** Evan snapped. "The last thing we need now is another fight!"

"I'm going to go check on Catseye," Lifeline said. "General Hawk told me that he'll send some Joes over in a bit. Cobra attacked the Pit again before I left but…Well you know how **those** things go."

"Cobra got it's clock cleaned again," Logan snorted. "No problem. Thanks pal. Candy why don't you go help him?"

"Sure leave me out of the good stuff," Candy groaned as she left with Lifeline.

"We can also check on Mrs. Leech and her son in the other room," Lifeline told her as they left.

"All right, now what happened to the Hellions?" Warren asked Emma. "Who did this to you?"

"A mutant jerk named Fitzroy," Monet snarled. "He was working for Sinister."

"Actually he was working for Kingpin secretly but well you know how these things work," Emma shrugged.

"One mutant nearly killed all of you?" Alex asked.

"Nearly is right, but Emma and I **definitely** got him," Evan growled.

"But why would Sinister **do** that?" Danielle asked.

"The Hellfire Club…turned on us," Yvonne sighed. "Because we were hiding Dorian from them."

"Why were you hiding him?" Warren asked.

"Because we didn't want to see an innocent mutant child dead, no matter what his powers!" Emma growled.

"The Hellfire Club ordered us to kill Dorian but we couldn't do it," Evan explained. "We decided to fake his death and hide him instead. But it didn't work."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Bevatron betrayed us," Emma growled. "He told Sinister who told the Hellfire Club. The only thing that comforts me is that Sinister took care of the traitor for us."

"He didn't waste time making good on his threat," Evan absently touched his armor plated arm.

"You can't retract your spikes anymore?" Jubilee asked.

"No," Evan said. "Soon I'll be completely covered in armor plating again. Sinister made the serum to control my powers. No serum…Well you get the picture."

"Why do I have the feeling there's more to this story than you're telling Daniels?" Sam gave him a look. "Why do they want the Leech kid dead and how does Sunspot figure into this?"

"That's the second time you've mentioned Roberto," Evan said. "What's going on? Where is he?"

"Why don't you ask Frost here that question?" Warren pointed to Emma.

"Don't look at me," Emma told Evan. "I don't know **what** they're babbling about."

"Yeah right!" Logan scoffed. "Wouldn't surprise me if you trained Sunspot yourself!"

"You are even more incoherent than usual," Emma said in a frustrated tone. "What nonsense are you up to now? I'd read your mind but I'm afraid of catching whatever disease you have!"

"Don't bother lying," Ray snapped. "That traitor Sunspot was a spy for the Hellfire Club all along!"

"What?" Evan yelled. "Are you **serious?"**

"Oh like you people didn't know," Warren snapped.

"Wait, hold on…You really **didn't **know did you?" Betsy asked.

"No, I had no idea," Emma shook her head. "This is news to me as well."

"They're telling the truth," Betsy said. "I can sense it."

"How the hell could you **not** know?" Logan glared at Emma. "I mean isn't washing brains kind of your signature move or something?"

"There are **other** telepaths in the Hellfire Club besides me you know?" Emma gave them a look. She stiffened. "And there's **another **one in the hallway."

"Formidable as your reputation, Emma Frost…" A familiar huge man with armor plating and white hair with a very big gun at his side sauntered in. Everyone took a defensive stance. "Relax. I'm not here to attack you."

"He's probably the only one," Tabitha groaned.

"Okay Bub who the hell are you?" Logan shot out his claws.

"The man who's warning you about an attack on your mansion," Cable told them. "As we speak the GRSO, The Hellfire Club and the FOH are on their way here for Dorian Leech."

"And you know this because…?" Warren asked.

"Let's just say I have reliable sources of information," Cable snorted. "Call me Cable."

"I've heard of you," Logan folded his arms. "The X-Men and the Misfits ran into you in the Nexus where you fought Apocalypse."

"Eleven Apocalypses," Cable corrected.

"Why is everyone after this kid?" Ray asked.

"Three guesses why the FOH and the GRSO want him," Emma growled. "They want to use him to make a mutant suppressing drug. No doubt Pierce has told Creed about the Hellfire Club wanting to destroy the boy."

"A **what **kind of drug?" Tabitha asked. "Okay Frosty! Start talking!"

"She **has** been talking, you just haven't been **listening**," Monet told her.

"Pierce has never really been accepted by the Inner Circle," Emma said. "The truth is though even if he was a mutant instead of a cyborg we'd never allow him to be leader."

"So he decides to take care of all of you as well as all of mutant kind in one fell swoop," Cable snorted. "Of course the government believes that the 'cure' is better off in their hands."

"And the Hellfire Club will do whatever it takes to destroy any chance of a cure," Emma sighed. "Dorian Leech is truly one of a kind. No Leech…."

"No cure," Logan finished it.

"But don't they already have some drugs that can suppress mutant powers?" Jubilee asked.

"Not permanently," Evan shook his head. "Which will be what every mutant hating scum will be after."

"The boy's very presence in this time will start a war," Cable told them. "Think about it. If even a small sample of his DNA falls into the wrong hands…"

"Mutants could be cured against their will…" Emma put it together. "It would be used as a weapon against us."

"There will always be those who might want to be cured," Alex said.

"There's nothing about us that **needs** to be cured!" Monet said hotly.

"He didn't say **that!**" Rahne told her. "But there are always going to be some that will think that way."

"Like **you?"** Yvonne growled.

"**All **mutants have felt like that at one time or another," Warren gave her a look.

"Speak for yourself," Monet snapped.

"Of course we all know Spyke would give up his gifts in a heartbeat!" Tim snarled.

"What did you say?" Evan shot out an spike from his hand.

"You heard me!" Tim got in his face. "You sold your soul to Sinister so you could look human! Fat lot of good that did you!"

"Come on Skullfire," Dead Girl said. "You can't blame Spyke for not wanting to look like a stegosaurus twenty four seven."

"There are a lot of mutants who might feel that they are better off being human," Sam said.

"This isn't about individual rights verses conformity!" Emma snapped. "They will use the boy to destroy us!"

"So you're saying you were **wrong** in saving Dorian's life?" Ray folded his arms.

"Maybe I was…" Emma thought a moment.

"You can't be serious!" Evan yelled. "No matter what he can do he's still a mutant! You can't just kill him because his powers are dangerous to mutants!"

"You didn't have a problem killing Spears because he was dangerous," Ray pointed out.

"That was different and you **know** it!" Yvonne shouted at him.

"Dorian can't help what his powers are," Sam said. "He doesn't hurt people on purpose."

"Still doesn't make him any less dangerous," Tim shrugged. "Maybe we are better off if we…"

"Don't even **finish** that sentence!" Jubilee shouted.

"Oh so you **want **to lose your powers?" Monet asked. Jubilee stiffened. "Didn't think so."

"See what I mean? Even now his very presence is causing dissention within our own kind," Cable said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Alex asked. "Just sacrifice him in order to make our lives easier? We can't do that!"

"It may come to that, Havok," Logan told him.

"How can you say that Wolverine?" Alex gasped.

"Shocked Alex? I'm not," Emma snarled. "It's not exactly the **first** child you had to kill now is it, Logan?"

"What? What are you saying?" Jubilee yelled.

"Yeah what kind of bull are you spouting lady?" Tabitha asked. "Wolverine would never do anything like that!"

"Oh really? That's what you think," Emma snorted. "They really have no clue what kind of man you **really** are, don't they?"

"Why don't you tell them the **reason** you left SHIELD Wolverine?" Evan snapped. "Tell them about the town of Bromlet and what happened there."

"You **know** about that?" Logan growled. "Of course you do. Hellfire Club probably has every SHIELD file downloaded in their system."

"Bromlet? What's Bromlet?" Danielle asked.

"Wait, I know," Sam held up his hand. "I had a cousin that lived there a long time ago…Before the chemical spill accident."

"Chemical spill accident?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah there was some kind of accident at a plant and a lot of chemicals leaked out," Sam told them. "Happened about fifteen, twenty years ago. More than half the town was killed. Including my cousin. My uncles still talk about it to this day."

"Three hundred and eighty five people died," Emma said. "But it was no chemical accident. That's the cover story SHIELD put out so the public wouldn't panic. Care to tell them what really happened?"

Logan fumed for a moment. "It wasn't a chemical accident," He admitted. "It was a mutant."

"A thirteen year old boy to be precise," Emma said. "Apparently his skin secreted some kind of weird toxin that could obliterate any carbon based life form within a three mile radius. The second he entered puberty his powers activated and he killed nearly an entire town."

"Fury sent me in because my healing factor could counteract his powers long enough for me to…" Logan stopped. Everyone realized what had happened.

"This was also during the good old days when no one knew what a mutant was," Emma said. "Fury knew if people found out the truth there would be a mass witch hunt for our kind. This little mission he sent Logan on was supposed to prevent it. Talk about delaying the inevitable."

Jubilee looked at Logan. "That's why you left SHIELD isn't it?" Jubilee asked softly. "Did the Professor…?"

"Yeah he knew," Logan sighed. "Did a lot of counseling to help me get over it. But part of me never did."

"Are you telling me that Xavier…? And you **killed **a…?" Warren was shocked.

"There was no choice!" Logan barked. "What was I supposed to do? Lock the kid up in a cage for the rest of his life? Let him be used as a weapon or **worse?** Have people find out about mutants like that? Have all mutants get rounded up and exterminated? There was nothing I could do but…"

"But you still hate yourself for what you did, don't you?" Jubilee gently put her hand on his arm. "Even though you had no choice."

"And so Xavier makes you work with kids," Monet mused. "The man has a sense of irony I give him **that."**

"And you people have the gall to call **me **a murderer," Evan snarled at them. "You people are nothing but a bunch of **hypocrites!"**

"And the point of this little melodrama **was?**" Cable snarled. "We are wasting time here! Our enemies will be here any minute?"

"**Our **enemies? Since when are you one of us?" Tabitha asked.

"Why the hell should any of us trust him?" Evan pointed at Cable. "All we have is his word!"

BOOOM!

"Well **that **and a few tanks as well as a couple dozen Sentinels on the front lawn," Betsy gulped as she looked at the security monitor. "Call me crazy but I think he might be trusted."

"Here we go…" Logan shot out his claws.


	18. Take a Stand

**Take a Stand**

"Dead Girl! Forge, Bird Brain," Logan barked. "Take Mrs. Leech and the kids to the Danger Room! Set it on Program Juggernaut. If they get in that will be the safest place! **All **the kids! That includes Multiple, Static and Goblyn!"

"But we…" Jamie began.

"No arguments!" Logan barked. "Do as I say! Cypher! Wolfsbane! Go stay with Candy, Lifeline and Catseye and watch their backs. Also get the Joes on the horn and see if they can help!"

"Don't hold your breath," Cable sighed. "As we speak Cobra is launching another attack. Somehow they were able to intercept a GRSO communication and decided this was a good way to cut down both their enemies at the same time."

"I'm not gonna ask how you knew that," Emma growled. "For all we know you could have set this up!"

"If I did why am I here trying to save **your** asses?" Cable snarled.

"You're **both** coming with me so I can keep an eye on you," Logan growled at them.

"Wouldn't have it any other way old man," Cable cocked his weapon. "Come on! Those pea shooters out front won't slow them down forever!"

"Come on!" Alex shouted. "We're going to all have to work together on this one."

"He's right," Evan said to the last remaining Hellions. "Come on!"

They all ran to their assigned places. As the mutants ran out the door they were immediately attacked by gunfire and laser fire. There were twelve giant sentinels on their front lawn as well as dozens of GRSO tanks and nearly a hundred troopers heavily armed. There were also a small scattering of FOH members in smaller all terrain vehicles and jeeps also heavily armed with them.

"What a lovely little welcoming comittee they got here," Jubilee grumbled sarcastically.

"This is gonna be rough," Logan grunted.

"Just the way I like it," Cable grinned.

The soldiers pressed forward in an attack. But the mutants were prepared. "You would think by now that these guys would know better than to be equipped with metal weapons," Lorna concentrated and yanked every single rifle in range out of the hands of the enemy. To the enemy's shock for a brief moment they were under fire from their own weapons. Then Lorna turned them all into scrap metal and shot them at the troopers in a half dozen directions.

"Where did you learn how to do **that?"** Alex asked as he blasted away at a tank.

"My father did teach me a few tricks during our time together," Lorna remarked.

"You fools picked the **wrong** **day** and the **wrong house** to attack!" Emma changed into her diamond form and immediately started beating up as many soldiers as she could with some very efficient fighting moves. "And you definitely are in the way of the **wrong woman!"**

"Whoa, for a high class power mad bitch Frostie's got some killer moves," Tabitha blinked before setting off her time bombs on maximum underneath a tank.

Logan went through the soldiers like a hot knife through butter, not even bothering to use his claws. To put it simply, being hit by a man with an adamantium skeleton was just like being hit by a moving twelve ton bulldozer wrapped in bubble wrap. Cable however obviously preferred using his big gun to blow up the tanks but he had other weapons at his disposal.

"You're a telekinetic too?" Logan was surprised as Cable used his powers to take an tank and throw it at a Sentinel.

"It runs in the family," Cable smirked.

"We have a problem guys!" Lorna shouted. "The soldiers' weapons may have been metal but these Sentinels aren't! Made out of some kind of plastic!"

"Should have known it wouldn't be **that** easy," Logan growled. "Monet! You think you're strong enough to throw me?"

"Not a problem," Monet sniffed.

"Good cause now I'm gonna teach you a little move called the Fastball Special," Logan grunted.

Soon Monet whirled Logan around like a dervish and threw him straight at the nearest Sentinel. Logan's claws easily sliced off the giant robot's head which landed hard on the ground and rolled off, knocking down part of the wall of the Institute and straight into a nearby road.

It rolled far, cutting a path of destruction through several back yards until it finally hit a nearby house. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Cameron Hodge, the new mayor of Bayville screamed when he came home that same time to see a Sentinel Head smash through his living room.

"This can't be…" He got out of the car to inspect the damage when he noticed a large shadow falling fast over him. He looked up and decided to get out of the way as quickly as possible. A large mechanical arm fell right on top of his Mercedes, completely wrecking it. And to Hodge's shock, the hand on the arm seemed to be molded in an obscene gesture.

"I am starting to understand why Mayor Chandler **drank **so much…" Hodge shook partially out of terror and partially out of rage.

"ARRRRHHGG!" Monet gleefully tore apart a Sentinel with her bare hands. However another Sentinel hit her in the back with a laser and sent her reeling.

"Hold on!" Paige had changed into a metal form and used the strength that went with it to catch her.

"Oh…This is humiliating," Monet grumbled.

"I love you too, Monet," Paige grunted. "You okay?"

"Yes," Monet sighed.

"Good," Paige unceremoniously dropped her onto the ground. "Come on! This is no time to lie down on the job! We got work to do!"

"Is that **another** Sentinel over there?" Sam yelled as two more Sentinels seemed to appear on the horizon.

"Yeah and more troops are right behind them!" Danielle shouted. Suddenly a great metal hand grabbed her. "AAHH!"

"Let her go ya Transformer Rip off!" Tabitha created a huge energy bomb at the Sentinel's feet. As it fell Sam flew up and grabbed Danielle out of it's grasp.

"Oh yeah!" Tabitha set off another powerful volley of time bombs at some tanks, blowing them up. "BOOM BABY!"

"Looks like we got reinforcements too!" Jubilee pointed to the sky. "Look!"

A plane seemed to appear over the horizon. It blasted the head of one Sentinel and caused it to explode. Another Sentinel shot lasers at it with it's eyes and the occupants of the plane jumped out with parachutes before it exploded.

"Havok! Magma! Jubilee! Provide cover for 'em!" Logan shouted. His nose told him exactly who was here. They managed to make their way during the fight to the members of X-Factor.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"That's the same question we were gonna ask **you** lady," Dazzler gave her a look.

"Hellfire Club double crossed 'em," Logan growled. "They're trying to keep us alive."

"By us I take it the Leech boy as well?" Karma asked.

"How did you know?" Alex asked.

"Forge just sent us a communication saying you were under attack," American Eagle grunted. "We were in the area and decided to help."

"Cooper also wants us to take the Leech boy into custody instead of the GRSO," Dazzler added.

"If you think I am going to fight one government agency in order to let **another **get their hands on the boy…" Emma growled.

"Can we argue about this later **after** we stop the mutant haters from blowing us up into tiny bits?" Alex snapped.

"Kid's right," Karma agreed. "We'll settle on the protocol later. Right now our top priority is to protect the Leech boy."

BOOM!

"Not to mention get these Sentinels off our backs!" Karma added with a grunt.

"How many are left?" Alex looked around.

"About six," Logan growled.

CRACK! SMASH! SHOCK!

Ray shocked one Sentinel then Monet smashed and tore it apart. "Make that five," Logan quipped.

"Not for long," American Eagle took out his arrows and shot them at a Sentinel which exploded. "Very special arrows, highly explosive."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Emma snapped. Soon the remaining Sentinels were destroyed. With the Sentinels gone and most of their weapons destroyed, the GRSO soldiers fled for their lives. The FOH had deserted the scene long ago.

"Bunch of rats," Tabitha grunted. "Trashed the place again."

"It'll take weeks to reset the security system," Ray remarked. "It's totally trashed. The Mansion's defenseless!"

"We'll worry about that later," Logan said. "Let's get inside."

"Yes we need to find out what we're going to do about Dorian Leech," Karma admitted when they went in.

Soon they made their way to the infirmary. "Everything okay?" Logan asked the small team.

"No problems here," Doug nodded.

"Lifeline went back to help the Joes since Catseye is stable," Candy explained. "But there was some kind of racket down below."

"Racket?" Betsy got worried and did a telepathic scan. "Oh no! We have to get to the Danger Room! Now!"

They ran down to see if their friends were all right. On the floor amidst the broken machinery were Forge, Taylor, Jamie, Mrs. Leech, Daniel and Dead Girl. "Oh what hit me?" Daniel groaned as he sat up. "Oh right the bad guys!"

"Leech! Artie! And Goblyn! They're gone!" Danielle shouted.

"What happened?" Warren yelled as he saw the Danger Room was in ruins.

"Sinister…" Forge groaned as he sat up. "Had a portal go directly into the controls of the Danger Room and turned it on us."

"Good thing I was able to use my powers to make the machines go out of whack," Taylor grunted. "But then he sent a couple guys he called Marauders after us…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Logan," Jamie sniffed. "I tried to stop 'em. Really, but one of them was so fast he knocked out all my dupes and then got me too."

"He was really powerful," Forge grunted. "Called himself Vulcan."

"We know him," Alex snarled.

Cable frowned. "That mutant is more dangerous than you know."

"You've tangled with him?" Logan asked.

"I know **of** him," Cable said. "He must have coordinated his attack to the GRSO. Let them keep us busy while he got the rest of us."

"And there's no way to find him!" Evan used his spikes on his arm to swipe at a stray piece of machinery. They managed to break it.

"Not necessarily," Forge grunted as he got up and took something out of his pocket. "I had a feeling something like this might happen so I put tracking devices on both Goblyn and Leech. And according to these they're not that far from here!"

"Okay," Logan growled. "Angel, Cannonball, Berserker, Psylocke, Jubilee, Magma, Forge, Polaris and Havok go to the X-Jet. The rest of you stay here and guard the mansion."

"Aw, I'm gonna miss the fun," Tabitha pouted.

"Fine by me," Doug sighed. "At least we chased off the bad guys."

"Aye they won't be coming here anymore now that Leech is gone," Rahne agreed.

"We're going too," Evan indicated Emma and the Hellions.

"So am I," Cable folded his arms. "You don't trust me enough to leave me alone here, remember?"

"Thank you for reminding me," Logan said sarcastically.

"And we're coming as well," Karma remarked and nodded to X-Factor. "Something tells me you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Fine we'll take the X-Jet and the Velocity!" Logan groaned. "Dazzler you remember how to fly the X-Jet?"

"I think so," Dazzler nodded.

"Good just watch the paint job," Logan grunted.

Soon both the X-Jet and Velocity were off. Leaving the rest safe at the mansion.

Or so they thought.

"Looks like the frontal assault did it's job," Donald Pierce watched them leave through binoculars. A half dozen FOH troops and a few men with advanced weaponry were on the hill.

"According to my scanners the Leech boy is gone," Pierce grunted. "As well as most of the mutants. Knowing Sinister he must have made portal to grab the boy and the others went after him to the rescue."

"Told you they'd all run out after their friends," Duncan Matthews grunted. "Those muties stick together like glue."

"Not all of them have left the mansion," Pierce looked at a personal scanner. "According to my sensors there's still a few left in the building."

"So let's go in and trash 'em while they're defenseless!" Duncan punched his fist into his hand.

"These demons may be unguarded but they are not defenseless," Reverend Craig made his way to the forefront.

"He has a point. Cole, Macon and Reese you're with me," Pierce indicated three heavily armored men.

"Got it," Cole said, his armor covering nearly his entire body.

"Matthews take the rest of the men back to the base," Pierce told him. "The good Reverend and I can handle this."

"But…" Duncan said.

"That's an order," Pierce said. "I don't want you men getting caught in the blast. Mutant Manor was destroyed once, and we're going to do it again. And this time we're going to take a few of those freaks with it."


	19. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

"Oh my head," Madelyne stirred. She found herself shackled to a wall in a strange lab. Artie was strapped on one side and Dorian was next to her on her other side. Dorian had some kind of metal band around his head. "I…I can't use my powers!"

"This thing on my head is making me cancel out yours without causing all the electricity to break," Dorian told her. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Madelyne shook her head. "I passed out after that ape guy grabbed us." She heard a lot of explosions above her. "Good news though, I think the others are here. Help is on the way."

"What makes you say that?" Dorian asked.

"When you've been around the X-Men and the Misfits long enough you get to know these things," Madelyne told him.

"That's good to know," Vulcan stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing some kind of weird belt on his uniform. "I must admit I'm looking forward to this."

"Your butt is so going to get kicked," Madelyne struggled to free herself.

"I'm shaking in my boots," Vulcan mocked.

Just then the door blew open. "They're here!" Alex shouted as he and the X-Men rescue team ran in. "Hang on guys! We're here to save you!"

"But who is going to save you?" Vulcan laughed.

"Ughhh!" Logan stopped. "Havok! Wait…"

"You are so going down!" Ray shouted and tried to shoot of his energy. But nothing happened. "Hey what gives?"

"Uh guys…" Dorian gulped. "Sorry…"

"Too bad you can't use your powers," Vulcan grinned as he powered up. "But thanks to this special belt Sinister made for me I can use mine."

"This is not good," Betsy gulped.

"Not for you," Vulcan shot out some blasts. "Me however…This is a fortunate opportunity!"

"DUCK!" Logan roared. The X-Men leapt out of the way. Even though Warren had wings he still couldn't fly and was knocked back by a heat blast.

"I've always enjoyed a little skeet shooting," Vulcan laughed. "But this is even better!"

"It was a flaming trap and we walked right into it!" Logan roared.

"Oh yes you did," Vulcan grinned.

The rest of the rescue team was not faring any better. Outside the compound the Hellions and X-Factor were taking on the Marauders. Except for Forge and Mrs. Leech who were watching the battle in the Velocity.

"Can't believe I'm stuck up here babysitting…" Forge grunted. He looked at Mrs. Leech. "Sorry about that. I just want to help my friends."

"And I want to save my son," Mrs. Leech sighed. "That's something we have in common."

"Yeah I just wish I could go out there and help them," Forge watched the battle. "Is it me or are there even more Marauders than there were last time we tangled with them?"

"I wouldn't know," Mrs. Leech said. "But it looks like there are at least thirty of them out there!"

Actually there were twenty five. And that still was not the full contingent of Marauders Sinister had acquired for his own personal army over the years. "Don't try taking over our minds!" Hairbag taunted Karma and Emma Frost as he attacked them. "Sinister made sure we'd be immune from your possession techniques."

"Can't possess what **doesn't **exist," Karma grunted.

"Allow me," Emma changed into diamond form just before Hairbag hit her.

He ended up with a broken hand. "OWW! OW! OW!"

"You are such a twit," Tar snapped at him. Suddenly a fire spike hit him. "AAHH! I'M ON FIRE!"

"That's for the Hellions you bastard," Evan growled. He was in full Spyke form attacking every Marauder in sight like a man possessed.

"That hurt!" Tar screamed as he managed to pull the spike out and put the fire out with his own tar. "That really hurt!"

"Leave some for us!" Strong Guy, X-Factor's strong man told Evan and he pounded another Marauder. However another Marauder snuck up behind him and managed to stab him in the leg with some kind of energy blade. "OWWW!"

"Hang on!" Healer ran to his friend's aid. American Eagle had already knocked down the Marauder who stabbed him and was covering Strong Guy. He started to heal his friend's leg. "Don't worry. It will all be over in a minute."

"You got **that **right," Riptide zoomed behind him with his tornado speed and started to throw some throwing stars from his body. "I got a trick or two up my sleeve."

"AAHHHH!" Healer screamed as several of the throwing stars hit him in the back and behind the neck.

"HEALER!" Karma screamed. "TELEK COVER FOR HIM!"

Telek, the telekinetic made a shield for Healer, American Eagle and Strong Guy and knocked Riptide back. Several Marauders took this opportunity to try and pound them with their own weapons. But Telek held them back.

But it was too late for Healer. "He's gone," American Eagle growled as he checked Healer's body. "They purposely took him out first!"

"Then let's take them out!" Willow shouted as she created a huge fighting force of vines and roots from the ground. However the Marauders had a few mutants skilled in fire and she was pinned down. "AAHH!"

Monet was soon stuck in some tar and Dazzler and Yvonne were with her. They were barely able to fight off the Marauders that attacked them. "How many Marauders does Sinister have?" Yvonne shouted as she used a laser pistol she carried for emergencies to defend herself.

"Something tells me we don't want to know the answer to that question," Dazzler grumbled.

Forge was monitoring the battle when he saw American Eagle manage to break away and take aim at Riptide only to get killed by the same throwing stars that killed Healer. "They're getting slaughtered out there! I have to do something! Wait a minute! I got an idea! Mrs. Leech I need you to help me."

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Leech asked as Forge tore into the control panel of the velocity using his mechanical arm.

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing! I hope…" Forge grumbled.

Meanwhile the X-Men were not faring any better. "I just came back to life and I am not in a hurry to die again!" Sam groaned as he barely dodged a blast.

"LORNA!" Alex shouted as Vulcan aimed a blast at her. He threw himself in front of the blast. It stung a bit but it did no serious harm. "Huh?"

"Damn it!" Vulcan swore. "Sinister was right! Even without your powers my blast can't hurt you! Our genetic makeup is too close! I guess you got off lucky big brother!"

"SAY WHAT?" Alex shouted. "How is that even possible? I don't remember having a younger brother."

"Well that's because I wiped out your memories of him a long time ago," Sinister told him as he stepped into the room. He was also wearing a belt similar to Vulcan's.

"What are you talking about?" Lorna asked.

"I might as well tell you since you fools aren't going anywhere," Sinister grinned. "Long ago I discovered three brothers with amazing potential in their DNA. The first two were extraordinary but the youngest…The infant. He was going to be something special. I had to have him. So I created a fake disease and pretended to be the family physician and faked his death."

"WHAT?" Alex shouted.

"Please stop saying that so loudly," Sinister sighed. "It's so unnecessary. I took the baby and raised him as my own. Having him take growth formula and teaching him as much as I could using my telepathy. Oh yes he was quite the specimen. Not like you Alex who was genetically the weakest of the three or your brother who was too brain damaged to do much good. Then again I suppose some of the experiments I ran might have been a little too hard on his head. I guess you could say I'm only **partially** to blame when it comes to his lack of control."

"What are you saying?" Alex was shocked.

"Do you have a hearing problem or something?" Vulcan asked. "It's obvious. Sinister found you two after the accident and experimented on the both of you for a month then wiped your memories."

"What kind of experiments?" Alex asked.

"You I just did a few blood experiments and a few enhancements," Sinister shrugged. "Simple really. As I said you were the weaker genetically compared to your brother. Then I decided on a whim to separate you. To see how you would survive in different climates. You to Hawaii and your brother to Alaska. Your brother in an orphanage and you with loving parents who by the way had no idea they were part of my little scheme. I wanted to see how you would turn out. And then when you got older I would reunite the family and we would all work together to create a new breed of humans."

"But something went wrong didn't it?" Betsy said.

"Yes, Scott's powers manifested much faster than I anticipated," Sinister growled. "It figures. For over a hundred and thirty years I don't take a vacation and that **one week** I decide to take off to the Bahamas to relax…Anyway by the time I got back Xavier found you already and I decided he wasn't worth the trouble to collect at the time. And then of course Xavier and Magneto found you but well…Same story really."

"Until you learned about Jean," Madelyne pieced it together.

"Yes what a blessing in disguise that was," Sinister said. "I've never seen such compatible mutant DNA. I just had to have a little Jean Grey of my own. Then that traitor Daniels and those blasted Misfits just had to stick their noses into my business!"

"No problem boss," Vulcan shrugged. "You got her back plus several other mutant DNA to play with."

"What makes you think we're just gonna sit here an let you do that?" Jubilee shouted. "We don't need our powers to kick your butt!"

"You're quite the annoying one aren't you?" Sinister sighed. "Vulcan…"

Vulcan took this as his cue to force the mutants to scatter then corner then into the wall with his blasts. "Let me explain this to you," Sinister gloated. "Leech is shutting off all your powers. Vulcan and I still have our powers thanks to my ingenuity. My Marauders are playing with X-Factor and what's left of the Hellions upstairs and will soon deal with them. So you really don't have prayer here. I've taken everything into consideration."

"How about a really big gun?"

"What?" Sinister turned around only to find that something blew a big hole in his chest. "AAHHHH!"

"Hello Sinister," Cable stood there with a very large gun. "My Name's Cable. You annoy the hell out of me. Prepare to die!"

He blasted Sinister again purposely breaking the belt with a second blast. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Sinister gasped as his powers prevented him from reforming. "VULCAN! SAVE ME!"

"Damn it!" Vulcan realized his master was dying. "Only **one** thing to do!" He ran to Dorian and tore off the headband. "Put the power back on kid before I blow you into a million pieces!" He placed a glowing hand on his head.

"No problem," Dorian gave him a look. "Madelyne…"

"Oh yeah!" Madelyne used her powers to violently knock Vulcan backwards into a wall. "Take that jerk face!"

"It appears we have lost the advantage…" Sinister managed to pull himself together. "Vulcan why did you **do** that?"

"Would you prefer that I let you **die** because you couldn't use your powers to heal yourself?" Vulcan gave him a look.

"Point taken," Sinister grunted. "I suppose that **was** a higher priority."

"And now our priority is to kick your asses," Cable snarled as the mutants surrounded them.

"Another time perhaps," Sinister sneered. He pressed a button on his wrist and a portal opened before them. "Come on Vulcan, time to retreat and fight again another day."

"Stop them!" Alex shouted. But they had disappeared through the portal. "NO!"

"I'm sorry Alex," Lorna said. "They're gone."

"I can't believe it. I have a brother. **Another** one…" Alex shook his head.

"That's **nothing**, believe me," Cable said as he released the three children. "Are you all right?"

"Aside from some stiff arms we're okay," Madelyne said. Artie made a happy face with his powers and hugged Mrs. Leech.

Suddenly a bright glow filled the room. Two figures could be seen exiting a portal. "Now who the hell is popping up?" Logan groaned.

"It's okay, they're with me," Cable grinned. There were two strange women in cloaks in the middle of the room.

"Okay who are you?" Logan shouted.

"I'm Tanya Trask," The twenty five year old woman with long brown hair and a long blue robe told him. "They call me Sanctity."

"Wait Trask? As in Bolivar Trask and Larry Trask?" Jubilee asked.

"My father and brother," Tanya nodded. "Long story short I jumped ahead a couple dozen centuries into the future. I'm now a member of Clan Askani. This is Mother Askani, but you all know her better as…"

"Rachel Summers?" Logan gasped as the older woman removed her hood. There stood a radiant older looking woman with long white hair in a red robe.

"Yes Logan it's me," Rachel grinned. "An older version of me."

"But how…?" Sam blinked.

"After many adventures in other dimensions I finally ended up far in the future of this timeline," Rachel explained. "About the year 3087 to be precise."

"Whoa," Ray blinked.

"And this guy is from your time?" Alex pointed to Cable.

"Sort of. He's…Your nephew Alex," Tanya told him. "To put it simply."

"NEPHEW? YOU MEAN HE'S FAMILY TOO?" Alex shouted. "HOW?"

"It's a long story…" Cable groaned. "A really **long **story."

"Just when I thought my family tree could not get any weirder," Alex grumbled. "Scott is gonna love this!"

There was a commotion behind them. "Are you guys all right?" Forge ran in with Willow, Evan and Mrs. Leech.

"Physically yes," Alex groaned. "Me I think I am going to need a psychiatrist."

"We finally managed to get rid of the Marauders thanks to Forge," Willow grunted. She had a slight burn on her arm. "But not without casualties."

"Casualties?" Logan asked.

"American Eagle and Healer are dead," Evan told them. "Riptide killed them. He can make these weird throwing stars from the calcium in his body like I can make my spikes. Who are these two?"

"Larry's sister Tanya and Future Rachel Summers," Jubilee explained. "Way into the future like a thousand years or so. Give or take a hundred."

"Is that the Rachel Summers that appeared from that other future that got destroyed?" Willow asked.

"Yup," Jubilee nodded.

"Oh and Vulcan is Havok's younger brother and Cable is his nephew," Amara added.

"Okay…" Evan blinked. "Let me guess, one of those long story things?"

"Bingo. So what are mutants living in 3087 doing here?" Betsy asked.

"They're here to prevent a great war and terrible disaster," Dorian approached them. "They want me to go with them."

"Go? Go where?" Mrs. Leech asked.

"Not where," Rachel gave her a sad look. "When."

"We're going to take him back to our time," Cable said. "Where his powers will not effect this timeline and the future."

"You're taking the kid about a thousand years away?" Evan shouted.

"One thousand eighty years," Cable corrected. "That's pretty much it."

"You can't!" Mrs. Leech gasped.

"Mom it's the only way," Dorian told her. "We both know this. If I stay here…More people will die. I'm indirectly responsible for the Hellion's deaths and those X-Factor members."

"And if he stays even more will perish," Rachel said. "I know this is difficult for you, believe me. I know what it is like to lose one's children but this must be done to preserve not only the mutant race, but the world."

Artie made a picture of him and Dorian together. "Can I take Artie with me?" Dorian asked, knowing what his friend was thinking.

"Yeah why not?" Cable shrugged.

"Then why can't I…" Mrs. Leech began.

"Because you are greatly needed in this timeline," Rachel said softly. "Open your mind to mine and I shall explain."

Mrs. Leech was stunned for a moment as Rachel used her telepathy on her. "Yes, now I understand…" Mrs. Leech said softly. She knelt down and hugged the boys. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"One day Mom, we'll be together in the future," Dorian told her. "I had a dream about it. I know it will come true. I promise."

"I believe you baby," Mrs. Leech sniffed as she pulled away. "All right. I'm ready. You can go now."

"Wait, Leech's powers disrupt electricity too. How are you going to transport him without…?" Ray began. Suddenly Cable produced a small hand held device that quickly knocked out Dorian. "Okay that works."

"Don't worry he's fine. So long guys, it's been real," Cable grunted. Soon they were all gone.

"Well I suppose that solves that problem," Willow sighed. "Headquarters won't be happy with this. Especially since we lost two men on this mission."

"Wait how did you save X-Factor Forge?" Ray asked.

"I used the speaker and wires from the Velocity to make a sonic incapacitor," Forge said. "Something that made a very loud noise that sent them running. Oh by the way, the Velocity is kind of grounded for now."

"It figures," Logan grunted. "You got a lot of work to do when we get back, Forge."

"Actually I'm going off with X-Factor," Forge said. "Now that they've lost two guys…They need me now more than ever."

"Fine! Then you can **stay** with them!" Logan snapped. "We're leaving!"

"How are we gonna get back?" Forge shouted following them.

"Your team, your problem," Logan snapped. "Come on!"

"Don't think you're leaving the Hellions!" Evan said to him. "You got one of our team mates back at your place!"

"I don't think Karma is gonna like that," Willow said.

"Tough," Logan said. "If she wants the Hellions so bad she can get them herself! We're not her support team!"

"What do you mean not being **my** support team?" Karma snapped rushing up to them. "I just lost two people because of you!"

"You got Forge now," Logan said sarcastically. "Enjoy! Come on! Hellions come on too!"

"Hold it! They can't leave!" Karma snapped. "They're wanted fugitives!"

"Try taking us into custody," Monet snapped. "I dare you!"

"You know where we are," Emma said. "We're going to visit our injured team mate."

"So you're just going to leave us here?" Dazzler was shocked. "But what about…?"

"There's barely any freaking room on the X-Jet as it is! The radio on the Velocity still works right?" Logan barked.

"Yeah," Forge said.

"Then call a cab! Let's go!" Logan snapped and they walked off.

"Wolverine don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Alex whispered to him. "They just lost two people."

"And they took one of **yours,**" Evan told him. He looked at Willow. "No one else is seriously injured are they?"

"No, Strong Guy got mostly healed before…" Willow sighed. "And I have some salve for this burn. It's not bad. We'll be all right. Those of us still alive that is."

"Willow, Sinister is going to **pay** for this," Evan growled. "That I promise you!"

"Hey there's a light blinking on the console," Ray noticed as they boarded the X-Jet.

"It's from the mansion," Logan frowned. "It's an emergency SOS…Oh no…We gotta get back **now!**"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I thought you said this was supposed to be **easy?"** Reese, one of Pierce's henchmen snapped. They were pinned down in the hallway by mutant powers.

"Look **you **try planning an invasion of a mutant school and see how well it goes for you?" Pierce snapped. "I don't get it, there's only supposed to be a handful of weak mutants here! How could they have that much fire power?"

"Keep going Synch!" Tabitha yelled as she threw her time bombs. Synch had copied both Jamie's powers as well as Tabitha's. There was a whole army of Everett's attacking Pierce's invasion force.

"All right new plan," Pierce grumbled. "Keep their attention while the Reverend and I go find another way around. There's a basement of some kind behind us. And according to the scanners there are fewer mutants. We'll plant the bomb and come back for you!"

"All right," Reese nodded. "Go! We'll cover you!"

Pierce and the Reverend managed to escape and found their way into the lower levels. "Do you think you will be able to bypass security in their control room?" Reverend Craig asked.

"That'd be the first place they would go and it would take too long," Pierce snapped. "We'll have to find somewhere else we can…"

"I heard voices!" Dead Girl ran around the corridor with Doug and Rahne behind her. Her eyes widened.

Pierce fired his largest most powerful machine gun at them. Doug and Rahne were able to pull back out of the way behind the corner but Dead Girl was not so lucky.

"AAAAHHH!" Dead Girl screamed as she fell to the ground in pieces.

Both Rahne and Doug were shocked by the brutality. So shocked they didn't run when Pierce stepped over the body to get at them.

"And now…" Pierce leveled his weapon at Doug and Rahne.

"Hold on," Reverend Craig said taking out his gun. "You promised the girl would be mine. And I can take her disgusting boyfriend as well."

"Fine, his powers are weak anyway," Pierce grunted. "Just hurry up and take care of them. I've got a bomb to plant!" He ran off down the corridor.

"Now to cleanse this world of your sins," Reverend Craig leveled his weapon at Rahne.

"You mean **your **sins don't you? I know the truth!" Rahne shouted. "You're the real sinner here! Not me! It was **never** me! It was all you, **Father!" **

"No, no you are **not** my child!" Reverend Craig shouted at her.

"I wish to God I wasn't," Rahne glared at him.

"BLASPHEMER!" Reverend Craig pulled the trigger.

"RAHNE!" Doug shouted as he pushed Rahne out of the way.

BLAM!

**"DOUG!" **Rahne screamed as he fell to the ground. "NO!"

"Burn in Hell, demon," Reverend Craig pointed his weapon at Rahne.

"You first," Dead Girl had reformed behind him and in a quick surge of rage plunged her arm into his body and tore out his heart. The Reverend didn't know what hit him as he fell dead to the floor.

Rahne screamed. Dead Girl stood there for a moment realizing what she'd done. "Yeah have fun guys…" She whispered to dead phantoms of Hell, whisking the evil reverend away. "If anyone deserves it…"

She realized someone else has just crossed over to the spirit world. "NO!" She knelt down and saw Rahne holding Doug's body. "Rahne…"

"He's dead!" Rahne sobbed violently. "He's dead."

"I'm sorry…" Dead Girl said softly.

"If you're sorry about my poor excuse for a father **don't** be," Rahne snarled. "I hate him!"

"No, I'm sorry I didn't kill him sooner," Dead Girl held Rahne.

Pierce was unaware of what transpired behind him. He moved within the labyrinth corridors. "Damn it! These house plans I got are out of date!" Pierce snapped. "There's too many rooms an corridors they added from the **last **time this place blew up! Well third time's the charm."

Suddenly something exploded right above him. "WHAT THE HELL?" He barely got out of the way when he saw there was a hole in the ceiling and his elite soldiers dropping through it. "How did you get here?"

"The muties pushed us back," Malcolm told him. "One of 'em had powers that interfered with our technology. We just ran until we got cornered. Then Reese remembered there was a corridor underneath the floor so…"

"So you set your laser cannon on high and blasted through," Pierce grumbled.

"It's gotten worse," Reese said. "According to our scanners the X-Jet has just pulled into the hangar. "The rest of 'em are here!"

"Damn it! We're just going to have to…Hello what have we here?" Pierce realized that he had just stumbled near the infirmary.

Candy was tending to Catseye when Pierce and his men burst in through the door. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I think I've just found the perfect place for our little bomb," Pierce grinned at her and the unconscious Catseye.

"You leave these people alone!" Candy snapped. "What have they ever done to you?"

"Trust me sweetie you **don't** want to know," Pierce gave her a lecherous look as he leveled his weapon at her. "Such a waste of talent, hanging with mutant scum. Cole! Place the bomb in here!"

"Bomb?" Candy was in shock as the henchman attached a bomb to the wall with some kind of adhesive. "In an infirmary? How could you?"

"It's more convenient actually," Pierce sneered. "Don't bother trying to pull it off or change the code. That adhesive is unbreakable and so is the program. In less than fifteen minutes this place will go up and all those muties will die. Some more quickly than others."

"No!" Candy stood in front of Catseye as Pierce leveled his gun.

"If you think I won't shoot you because you're a human think…" Pierce began when he heard a commotion. "Now what?"

"Yap! Yap! Yap!" Penny was right on their heels, running down the hall straight towards them.

"Stupid animal," Reese aimed his weapon at Penny.

"You certainly are!" Logan appeared from behind and sliced his weapon.

"But how…?" Reese gasped.

"The hanger isn't that far from the infirmary," Logan growled. Warren was with him.

"Good thing we split up from the others to check here first," Warren glared at them.

"Time to lose your wings pretty boy!" Cole aimed his weapon at him. Logan tackled.

"MEN! USE FULL POWER ON WOLVERINE! DO IT!" Pierce ordered his men in the hallway as he tried to barricade himself in the room.

"NO!" Warren tried to tackle Pierce but ended up with a violent shock.

"A quick death's too good for you freak," Pierce dropped the stun weapon and kicked Warren in the side. "Don't worry! I'll make it nice and slow and then you can join those other kids we killed."

"YOU MONSTER! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Candy tackled Pierce, trying to subdue him. But Pierce was faster and stronger.

"You pathetic woman," Pierce grabbed her by the throat. "This is what happens to trash like you." He instantly broke her neck and dropped her on the floor. "And now for the Kitty…"

SNIKT!

Pierce gasped in horror as his arm fell off. He turned around and saw Logan behind him. His uniform had been shot up but he had healed himself. The same could not be said for Pierce's companions. They lay dying, literally in pieces behind Logan and Penny. Penny growled menacingly.

"And people call **me** an animal," Logan snarled as he leapt towards Pierce.

Pierce's survival instincts kicked in. He pressed a button on his belt with his good hand and an electric shock blasted Logan and Penny backwards. Seeing his men dying he decided not to waste a good resource. "You'll just have to die more quickly, **animal!"** Pierce activated a button on his belt as he ran to his men. "This technology I stole from Sinister better work!"

Suddenly there was a portal and in a flash Pierce and his men were gone. Except for an occasional arm and leg. Penny recovered first and sniffed around. She grabbed a spare arm and started whacking it on the wall.

"Penny! Down! Down girl!" Logan groaned. "I know you're frustrated but…No Penny we don't eat the arm. Yeah I know it tastes bad, that's **why** we don't eat the arm!"

"Logan! Logan!" Sam shouted with the others behind him. "Logan we…" His eyes widened when he saw the scene. "Oh my god…"

"I couldn't get to her in time," Logan sighed as Warren cradled the body of his girlfriend. "I'm sorry."

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Warren screamed. "NOT AGAIN!"

"Sharon?" Emma gasped. "She's still…?"

"Yeah we saved her," Logan shook his head. "Pierce stole Sinister's portal technology. I lost him and what was left of his goons."

"That explains the stray arms and legs," Ray fought to throw up. It was a battle he was going to lose. "Excuse me…" He went over to a corner.

"We have bigger problems! Pierce activated some kind of bomb!" Logan shouted as he pointed to the bomb. "If we don't do something quick…"

"It's stuck pretty well," Monet grunted as she tried to pull it off. "My super strength won't help."

"Maybe we can short it out?" Ray asked.

"Too risky," Logan said. "We only have five minutes left!"

"Monet one mutant's strength may not be enough to get it loose but…" Everett realized something. "What if one mutant had the strength of many to get it out?"

"What are you saying?" Evan asked.

"You know I can hold onto some powers for at least one minute after I get out of range?" Everett realized. "And if I get the power to fly at a few thousand miles per minute…"

"Just what are you planning?" Sam asked.

"I never wanted to be a hero you know?" Everett told him. "Never had a reason to. I guess some things are worth fighting for. Like it or not this is my home and my family and I'm not going to let it get destroyed."

"Synch no!" Alex shouted. But it was too late. Everett had used the strength of everyone in the room and Sam's speed to grab the bomb (not to mention part of the wall) and Sam and tear off down the corridor. "SYNCH!"

They ran after them as fast as they could. (Except for Warren who was holding Candy, inconsolable with grief.) "Where is he going?" Emma shouted.

"Through the hanger," Logan shouted. "We put the infirmary closer in case of emergencies!"

"But why did he take Sammy?" Tabitha asked.

"Invulnerability during high speeds, remember?" Jamie shouted at her.

They ran to the hangar and found Sam on the floor just before the hangar bay doors that led to the waterfall. "Sam!" Tabitha yelled throwing her arms around him.

"But wait if you're here then that means…" Alex realized.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

"SYNCH NO!" Paige shouted. "No…Please! We have to hurry…Maybe…"

"No," Betsy shook her head. "I…I felt it…It happened almost instantly."

"Why didn't he…?" Tabitha looked at Sam.

"I was slowing him down," Sam looked at her. "His super strength ran out when we got here. He only needed me as far as the hangar and couldn't carry both me and the bomb so…"

"Oh god no…" Paige sobbed. "No! Why did he have to die? Why?"

"Someone else died too? Who?" Rahne asked. She and Dead Girl had made their way to the hangar. They were covered in blood and Dead Girl was supporting Rahne.

"Synch, he sacrificed himself to…" Logan began. Then he identified the smell of the blood. "Cypher…"

"What about…?" Jubilee began and then realized. "No…"

"How…?" Tim asked.

"The Reverend," Rahne spit out his name in rage then began sobbing. "I couldn't do anything! I should have changed into a wolf and…and…"

"It happened too fast," Dead Girl held her. She looked at Logan. "But he wasn't fast enough for me."

"Candy's gone too…" Logan said. Suddenly everything hit him, a tear leaked out of his eye. "Damn it!"

The students started to cry and bawl. Some of them collapsing right on the floor. Even some of the most hardened ones like Ray and Tim were in shock and could not help shedding a few tears.

They were so in shock they didn't notice that some members of the group had already left. They had made their way back to the infirmary. "We'd better not stay here too long before the others…" Yvonne spoke. She looked at Warren's unconscious body on the ground. "X-Factor will come here looking for us and they won't be happy."

"Neither will Warren when he finds out we knocked him out," Evan sadly looked at the scene of death. Candy was lying by his side in a strange, almost romantically morbid way.

"I know. We'll leave in a moment. Sharon, I need you to stay here and recover," Emma gently stroked her adopted daughter's forehead. She had woken her up with her telepathy. "The danger is over now. We'll be back for you when things get better. I promise."

"Back?" Catseye asked weakly.

"Yes," Emma said as she stood up, a cold look in her eye. "Mother needs to go take care of things now. Hellfire Club, Sinister and now Pierce…Yes Mother has **many **things to take care of."


	20. Exeunt

**Exeunt**

It was three days after the battle and the deaths of their friends. The entire mansion grieved and felt lost. General Hawk finally made the Institute accept a full time military force to guard them until the others returned. But others were already leaving.

"You're really gonna go?" Logan asked Dead Girl. She was at the door with a backpack ready to leave.

"I…I can't stay here anymore," Dead Girl said. "I promised I'd never kill anyone ever again. I broke that promise."

"To save your friends' lives," Logan pointed out.

"I couldn't save all of them," Dead Girl sighed.

"No one blames you," Logan said. "Even the cops say you had a right to defend…"

"I know. I just need some time away for a while," Dead Girl said.

"Where are you going to go?" Logan asked.

"I dunno, I'll find out when I get there," Dead Girl shrugged. "I'm gonna let the spirits guide me."

"Just don't become one of them," Logan said. "Okay maybe technically you already are but…You know what I mean."

"Yeah, thanks Logan," Dead Girl nodded and left the room.

"Well that's another one gone," Warren sulked in the doorway of the living room. "And we didn't even have to kill this one. Oh wait she was already dead. How convenient."

"Wings," Logan blew out a breath of irritation. "I know you're upset about Cypher's parents taking the body and not allowing us to the funeral."

"Actually I'm more upset about the deaths period!" Warren snapped at him.

"I know," Logan sighed. "I have no idea how we're going to tell Xavier and the others about this."

"Xavier and the others are **not **coming back!" Warren shouted. "They would have been here by now if that was the case!"

"I know it's been a long time Wings but…" Logan began.

"What Logan? What do we do now? Wait around here for **another** student or friend to die or leave us? Or wait for another attack to blow us all up to kingdom come? If you ask me Dead Girl's the smartest one of us all leaving. In fact, she's got the right idea." He took off into his room.

"You can't just run off and…" Logan followed him in.

"Oh that is rich, **you **of all people lecturing me!" Warren snapped as he packed. "You take off for weeks at a time whenever you feel like it!"

"I haven't done that for nearly a year now and you know it," Logan told him. "And I never left unless I was sure everything was all right here. Besides we're not talking about me, we're talking about you."

"You want to talk about me? We'll talk. I came here with Jesse and I lost him," Warren said. "I tried to protect Autumn, Everett and Doug and I failed. We almost lost Sam too if we hadn't gotten lucky!"

"My parents died, my uncle died…Candy…" A tear came to Warren's eye. "Everyone I have ever loved or cared about has died and for what? For **what?** For a dream that's **never** going to come true? Well I have had it! I never should have left New York City. At least there I wasn't hurting anyone else!"

"Only yourself. You can't just bail out on us now!" Logan shouted.

"I can and I will," Warren picked up his luggage. "I never should have come here. I should never have left my home in the first place. At least my family and friends would still be alive."

"So you're just gonna walk out? Forget your friends and everything the Professor taught ya?" Logan snapped as he followed him out.

"The Professor and our friends left us to **rot** here! I'm just following their example," Warren snapped. He pushed by Roadblock.

"What's going on?" Roadblock asked as Warren walked out the door.

"Wings is cutting loose," Logan sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"General Hawk is letting us Misfit Handlers stay here and watch the place with you for now," Roadblock said. "And I also brought a few friends…"

"Friends?" Logan saw Moira MacTaggert and Sean 'Banshee' Cassidy from Muir Island was there along with Danny, Rahne and Mrs. Leech. Logan noticed that both Danny and Rahne had luggage with them. "Are you leaving too?"

"I just need to leave for a little while," Rahne said. "This place holds too many memories and…I just want to go home to Muir Island."

"The only reason I let her stay here was because of the Reverend causing trouble in Scotland," Moira explained. "Now that he's gone…"

"We think some time with Generation X might do her good," Sean said. "She can teach what she's learned to the other members."

"I'm leaving with Rahne," Mrs. Leech said. "I'm going to do some work at Muir Island. It's important for me to be there right now."

"Part of that destiny stuff Old Rachel was showing you?" Logan raised his eyebrow.

"She didn't show me everything," Mrs. Leech admitted. "But she did show me enough to make me realize there are children in this time who need me just as much as my son and Artie. Maybe even more."

"I'm going too," Danny said. "I've talked to Fury about it. You guys have enough trouble without me bringing the Mob in."

"I guess I can't blame you," Logan told then. "You three are always welcome back, you know that."

"Aye," Rahne nodded. "We've already said goodbye to the others."

"Kids go outside for a moment," Sean said. "We want to have a word with Mr. Logan here."

"Don't be too hard on him Mum," Rahne said. "He…"

"It's all right," Moria said. "Go on."

Rahne and Danny went outside with their bags. "Look I know you're upset…" Logan sighed.

"Upset isn't the word for it," Moira grunted. "Infuriated, yes. Enraged, definitely! But…I'm not blaming **you** Logan. At least you stayed behind and tried to protect the students."

"Charles was kidnapped," Logan pointed out. "It wasn't exactly his choice to leave. Or the others. They had to go and get their friends back. Gambit and Foresight were kidnapped too."

"Aye and that's the **only** reason Xavier's going to remain alive when he gets back," Moria grunted.

"Moira **no one** could have predicted attacks like this," Sean told his lover. "Not even Xavier."

"But we should have," Logan grunted. "Take care of Wolf Girl and Bird Brain huh?"

"And you take care of those kids," Moira said softly. "You're all they have now."

Nothing was ever more frightening for Logan than hearing those words.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The remaining mutants were sitting around the dinner table that night, but they were barely eating their food. "If we just won a huge battle to save mutant kind, why does it feel like we **lost?**" Jamie groaned.

"We did. We lost Bedlam, Synch, Cypher…" Sam sighed. "Candy was killed. Sunspot and Gossamyr are traitors. Dorian and his little friend went off to another timeline. Dead Girl, Danny, Rahne and Angel left. Autumn… Who knows where **she** is?"

"Hopefully in hell where she belongs," Paige grumbled.

"Some job we did of looking after the Institute," Logan grumbled. "The place is a mess, mutant human relations are at an all time low and we lost **half **the students!"

"And one teacher," Roadblock grumbled.

"It wasn't your fault," Alex told her. "You guys did the best you could."

"But it wasn't good enough," Logan growled.

"I still don't believe that Roberto is really as evil as you think he is," Alex said. "Think about it, he's been part of the Hellfire Club since birth. They've conditioned his life like X23's. He didn't have a choice."

"He **did **have a choice Havok," Logan told him. "He chose **them**. End of story."

"I don't think so…" Alex said. "I think he really believes that the Hellfire Club he works for are good people. I'm not saying they are but…"

"He's a traitor Alex," Amara stood up quickly. "Like Logan said, end of story! And I don't want to hear you or anyone else defend him!" She stormed out of the room.

Tabitha shrugged and got up after her. Jubilee gave Alex a look too and left. "Well that was smooth," Ray grumbled. "Did you have to defend that jerk, Alex?"

"Alex was just trying to see the good in Sunspot," Lorna told him. "If you recall I used to work with Magneto, and I believed in everything he said. Remember?"

"Yeah but you didn't know what a jerk he was," Ray began.

"And maybe Sunspot is in the same situation? Ever think of that?" Lorna asked.

"Maybe but you didn't **pretend **to be our friend and snitch on us behind our backs," Ray told her. "I've just lost my appetite."

He got up from the table. Nearly all the other mutants did so as well. "Alex…" Lorna began.

"It's okay Lorna I just need to be alone for a while," Alex got up and went on his own. He looked out the window.

"Roberto I just hope you know what you're doing," Alex sighed. "Wherever you are."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I still can't believe it…" Roberto gasped. "My father is **dead?"**

"I'm so sorry for your loss," A soft voice intoned. Roberto was with another figure in a large room. "Mark my words, Pierce will **pay** for his transgressions."

"I should have been there…I should have…" Roberto broke down.

"There was nothing you could have done, young one," Factor One emerged from the shadows. "You had your part to play. You were our eyes and ears among the X-Men."

"Fat lot of good that did," Roberto sobbed. "I betrayed them all!"

"Perhaps, but in the end you may have saved their lives…" Factor One said gently, placing his hand on Roberto's shoulder. "The X-Men and Misfits mean well but they are…Misguided."

"Xavier just wants peace…" Roberto said his voice uncertain.

"And he shall **have** peace," Factor One told him. "Remember Roberto, Hellfire burns through all. Hellfire burns through sin and hate…"

"To purify the world is Hellfire's fate…" Roberto ended. His eyes seemed to be in a trance.

"That's right Sunspot," Factor One said smoothly. "The Hellfire is your family and always has been. As of now **I **am your father…I will be your guide in these troubling times…"

And times were about to get more troubling. As many mutants that morning all over the world and even on Asteroid M found themselves dealing with a strange rash.

**Well that's it! That's what happened while the others went into outer space! Will the gang be able to overcome all these hardships? Find out in Days of Our Mutant Lives! **


End file.
